Le Bleu Acier d'une âme
by Deediii
Summary: Un Serpent qui veut à tout prix changer, une Lionne qui ne voit pas de très beaux jours, c'est ainsi que commence l'histoire de deux adolescents rivaux.
1. Chapter 1 - Le Départ

DRAMIONE – Le bleu acier d'une âme.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

_Depuis la défaite de Voldemort, les Mangemorts ont été pris au dépourvu.

– Ceux qui avaient survécus ce sont retrouvés pour la plupart emprisonnés. Quelque-uns, les plus faibles, ont pourtant réussi à s'échapper.

– Il y eut un procès contre chacun des Mangemorts tous jugés coupables.

– Pourtant, chaque âme essayait de reprendre une vie normale, bien qu'ils sachent tous que ce ne sera jamais vraiment possible. On ne comptait plus les morts, qui étaient souvent des proches, ou des amis. Ce bilan lourd de l'après guerre fut dur a assumer, les pleurs devinrent le quotidiens de bien des familles.

– Ils essayèrent tous cependant retrouver un travail, d'autre à continuer leurs études, et certains, comme Drago Malfoy, regrettait amèrement leurs actes et voulait avoir une vie différente.

– Chaque élèves de 7ème années à Poudlard ont été invité à redoubler afin de passer leurs ASPIC. Ceux des autres années sont tous passé à la classe supérieur.

Voilà donc le commencement d'une nouvelle année magique à Poudlard.

* * *

**CHAPITRE I – LE DÉPART.**

_**(I Partie.)**_

_**PARTIE I – Du côté de Drago **_

_**«Dimanche 1 Septembre – 8h00»**_

Dans un manoir, dans le Wiltshire, un jeune homme blond se réveillait péniblement. Sa seule motivation étant le départ à 11heures pour l'École de sorcellerie Poudlard.

Drago Malfoy, garçon glacial au visage impassible et ancien mangemort, avait en effet été invité à refaire sa huitième année pour passer les ASPICs qui n'avaient pas eu lieu l'année précédente en raison de la Guerre.

Aussi, il reçut une petite lettre quelques jours plus tard signalant qu'il aurait le poste de Préfet-en-Chef.  
Drago semblait toujours troublé par le fait que le Professeur McGonagall l'est choisi pour ce poste. Il semblerait que la nouvelle directrice allait hériter des choix quelques peu fous du Professeur Dumbledore.

Quelques minutes passèrent, et il se redressa et s'assit finalement sur le bord de son lit. Il aurait bien voulu ne pas y aller, au château. Cela lui rapporterait quoi de revoir toutes les personnes qui le haïssaient ? Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le critique. Il connaissait déjà tout ses défauts et n'avait pas besoin de quelconque aide pour les lui faire rappeler.  
Il savait aussi que Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini allaient s'y rendre. Ce fut sûrement sa seule motivation.  
Quant à Grégory Goyle, il n'adressait plus la parole au blond. Il n'était d'ailleurs plus très loquace depuis que son acolyte avait périt dans l'incendie de la Salle sur Demande.  
Drago s'était rendu compte que finalement il s'était tout de même attaché à ses deux garçons, il regrettait un peu la manière dont il les traitait lorsqu'il était plus jeune.

Il savait qu'il n'était pas vraiment apte à regarder plus loin que son nez, mais il voulait faire un effort pour garder les deux seules qui le supportait encore.

_**«8h15»**_

Le Serpentard se leva enfin mais encore fatigué par la courte nuit qu'il avait passé, il alla s'asseoir sur la chaise de son bureau. Estimant qu'il avait encore du temps devant lui, il profita de la vue que lui offrait sa fenêtre. En effet derrière sa table et ses nombreux livres, se trouvait une grande fenêtre donnant sur le jardin de la propriété.

Il fixait les quelques paons qui marchaient tranquillement dans le parc.

Un silence angoissant régnait dans le Manoir.

Vide, il était tout simplement vide. Mis à part lui et son Elfe de maison, le Manoir était dénué de vie. Ses parents ? C'était simple ; son père avait reçu le Baiser du Détraqueur pour toutes les horreurs qu'il avait fait, et sa mère n'avait _«que» _reçu la peine de prison à perpétuité.

Étant majeur, il avait pu vivre sans autres personnes, mais on lui confia tout de même un Elfe_ -Jason-_ pour l'aider un peu. Il entretenait toujours une correspondance avec sa Mère, elle lui écrivait des lettres quasi tout les jours, mais cela ne suffisait pas à emplir le vide qui s'était formé. Drago aimait sa Mère. La seule personne qui connaissait toutes ses faiblesses et ses défauts mais qui le chérissait quand même.

Il secoua sa tête comme pour chasser ses pensées et détourna le regard pour observer sa chambre. Elle était sombre. Tout comme lui. Le papier-peint était vert portant des motifs types baroques. Les meubles de bois sombres virant au noir étaient ornés d'un serpent aux yeux d'émeraudes. Le parquet lui était d'un brun un peu plus clair.

Son lit à Baldaquin n'échappait pas au tons des couleurs de Serpentard : les courtines de velours vert au fils d'argent se fondaient magnifiquement avec le reste de la chambre. Sur une étagère, non loin de son bureau, trônaient des livres de magie noire ou blanche, et sur le bureau en question étaient installés ses livres de cours et quelques rouleaux de parchemins qu'il avait acheté la veille. Un lustre de cristal contrastait et éclairait le tout.

_**«8h30»**_

Le blond avait encore 2h30 avant le départ du train. Il partit dans sa salle de bain d'un pas lent.

Celle ci n'avait qu'une fenêtre d'où l'on voyait, la plupart du temps, un ciel gris. La pièce était éclairée de multitude de bougies noires. Quelques plantes vertes s'y trouvaient aussi. Il prit une douche et se brossa les dents. Une fois habillé et coiffé, il sortit de la Salle d'eau et descendit l'escalier de marbre qui menait à la Salle à Manger. Cette salle se constituait principalement d'un tapis, d'une table de bois brun ornée d'un chandelier d'argent au bougies noires et de son petit déjeuné. Il y avait accessoirement des meubles, des tapisseries et toutes sortes de décorations, montrant ostensiblement la richesse du propriétaire des lieux.

_**«9h00»**_

Draco prenait tout son temps, il mangeait paisiblement la nourriture que Jason avait mis sur la table. Au même moment il se posait quelques questions, souvent les mêmes. Il se demandait comment aurait été sa vie si Lord Voldemort n'avait jamais existé, si Dumbledore était encore là, si …  
– Non ! Souffla-t-il exaspéré par son propre comportement.

Il se détruisait lui même avec toutes ces pensées, il ne pouvait décemment pas avoir l'esprit tranquille. Il reprit l'escalier qui l'avait conduit jusqu'à cette Salle et alla vers sa chambre.  
_**  
«9h30»**_

Il ferma à l'aide d'un sortilège sa malle après y avoir plié et rangé toutes ses affaires. Il prit son balais, la cage de son Grand-Duc, et les mirent près de sa malle. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, il s'allongea sur son lit et regarda le plafond magique que sa mère avait mis en place lorsqu'il était jeune. Semblable à celui de la Grande Salle à Poudlard, il l'observait chaque fois pour s'évader en espérant que le temps change. Sa mère avait, en effet, lancé un autre sortilège au plafond, il reflétait par le temps qu'il laissait paraître l'humeur de son hôte (donc de Drago). Et à ce moment précis, il y voyait un nuage gris pas vraiment menaçant mais lâchant tout de même des gouttelettes de pluie qui disparaissaient 50 centimètres plus bas. C'était souvent le temps que projetait son plafond depuis quelques semaines ou mois.

Il ferma les yeux et voyant l'heure qu'affichait sa montre, il s'accordait une petite sieste.  
_**  
«10h45»**_

Il s'était endormis et s'était laissé aller dans ses rêves les plus profond, se réveillant d'un sursaut il regarda la montre et vit l'heure d'un regard horrifié. Il prit toutes ses affaires, et transplana à la gare. Arrivé à destination, il fut submergé par un nombre incalculable d'élèves et de parents. Les plus jeunes reflétaient une énorme joie de vivre alors que les anciens septième années eux regardait tout d'un air assez triste. La guerre y était certainement pour quelque chose.  
Il vit au loin Blaise, et de mauvaise humeur (dû à ces gamins un peu trop excités) il s'avança vers lui. Il bousculait à chaque fois une personne mais s'excusait d'une voix qu'il se voulait détendu. Ceux qui connaissait le blond le regardait d'un air choqué et cela l'amusait.  
Il fut enfin près de Blaise qui était dos à lui.

– Bonjour ! Le métis se retourna.  
– Salut vieux, comment ça va ?  
– Tu dois le deviner vu le nombre de nouvelle tête cette année... Il sourit. Et toi ?  
– Pareil, mais pas forcément pour les mêmes raisons … Voyant qui allait y avoir un malaise dans leurs conversation, il essaya de changer de sujet.  
– Devine qui est le nouveau Préfet en Chef ?  
– Toi ..? ...Vraiment ? Je savais qu'il y en avait un de Serpentard ! D'ailleurs il y a déjà des rumeurs qui cour que ton homologue est à Serdaigle, c'est vrai ?  
– Je ne sais pas … Ce n'était pas précisé dans la lettre …  
_**  
«10h55» **_

Le train siffla.

– Je vais au wagon des Préfets, je passerais peut-être vous voir pendant le trajet. Si non, passe mon bonjour à Pansy.  
– Ok. N'oublie pas de me dire qui sera l'heureuse -ouheureux- élu ! Lança Blaise avec un clin d'oeil

Drago lui répondit en levant les yeux au ciel et entra dans le train. Il marcha et arriva à l'avant du véhicule où, sur une porte, était inscrit en lettres dorées_« Préfet-en-Chef »_. Avant de faire un quelconque mouvement, il ferma les yeux et s'imaginait toute les têtes de Serdaigle, tout ceux qui seraient susceptible d'être Préfet. L'image de Padma Patil se figea dans sa tête. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas elle, pas cette hystérique. Le coeur battant, craignant le pire, il mis sa main sur la poignée l'abaissa et poussa la porte et se fut avec surprise qu'il découvrit … une pièce totalement vide.

Son coeur en fut soulagé. Après quelques secondes il s'avança, mit ses quelques affaires dans les filets et partit s'asseoir sur une des banquettes de velours bordeaux. Il observait par la fenêtre les parents et les enfants faisant leurs aux revoir. Il les regardait d'un air dégoûté mais tout de même un peu envieux.  
Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. La nouvelle venue arborait un sourire étrangement large, qui s'évanouit lorsqu'elle vit Drago. Elle le dévisagea et lança un regard troublé et interloqué lorsque le blond lui fit un sourire -aussi hypocrite soit-il-.

– Malfoy.  
– Weasley.

Il s'attendait au plus pire des Serdaigle et tomba au final sur une stupide Gryffondor. Elle restait une Weasley. Il avait une forte envie de l'énerver comme il l'aurait fait pour Ronald, mais ne voulait pas commencer l'année sans un membre. En effet la rousse était réputée pour ne pas se laisser marcher dessus.  
_**  
«11h00»**_

Le train siffla une dernière fois et démarra.  
La belle rousse venait de mettre tout ce qu'elle avait dans les filets et prit un magasine qu'elle commençait à feuilleter. Drago lui regardait le paysage qui prenait de plus en plus de vitesse sous ses yeux.

Soudain ….


	2. Chapter 2 - Le Poudlard Express

**Salut, bon je vous présente le chapitre II légèrement modifié, un des changements est la longueur du texte, avant il faisait 3109 mots, maintenant 4 237 enfin bon. Entre autre j'ai beaucoup modifié les narrations, pas trop touché au dialogue, j'ai mis un point de vue totalement externe mais du côté de Drago ou de Hermione. Bref voilà.**

Bonne lecture ou re-lecture.  
Bisous  
Ideed.

* * *

**CHAPITRE II – LE POUDLARD EXPRESS**

_**(III Parties) **_

_**PARTIE I – Du côté de Drago **_

**_«11h00»_**

Soudain, une personne ouvrit la porte avec force. Drago sursauta et tourna la tête vers la nouvelle arrivée. C'était une fille et elle était en pleure, en observant mieux, on pouvait voir les traits d'Hermione Granger. Mais que faisait-elle ici ? Personne ne l'avait déjà vu dans cet état (où peut-être ses amis), elle qui en temps normal ne montrait jamais ses faiblesses devant l'ennemi avait fait une bien grosse erreur. Drago croyait juste d'essayer d'envenimer la situation de la Rouge et Or.

– Gran … Mais Ginny le coupa.

– Hermione qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ?! La concernée lève la tête vers moi.

– Je ne savais pas qu'on mettait des vermine pour le poste de Préfet. Dit-elle avec de la haine dans ses yeux déjà en larmes.  
– Tu oserais ? Répondit Drago d'une voix calme mais tout de même menaçante

– Malfoy, ne commence pas s'il te plait, ce n'est pas le moment.  
– Et qu'est-ce que cela pourrait bien me faire ?_ «Pauuuvre Granger tu es triste ? La belette ta quitté ? »_

Et là contre toute attente, elle pleura de plus belle. Tout s'expliquait, Ronald l'avait quitté. _«lui qui avait enfin trouvé une fille»_ pensait Drago. Tout d'un coup, Ginny se leva en colère et vint lui mettre une claque, sous l'effet de la surprise, le blond se leva à son tour et sortit :

– Ne recommence plus jamais ça, pauvre inconsciente !  
– Malfoy, tu crois que j'ai peur de toi ? Tu te fourre la baguette dans l'œil ! N'aurais tu pas une once de bonté pour essayer de ne pas l'enfoncer ? Tu te crois supérieur mais tu ne vaux rien ! La guerre ne ta pas changé à ce que je vois !  
– Tu ne connais rien de ma vie à ce que je vois. Répondit-il d'un air moqueur.  
– J'en connais assez pour pouvoir dire tout ça !

Il ne voulais pas commencer mal cette année. Il gardait donc son calme et avec un visage dénué d'expression il continua. Hermione qui elle se trouvait toujours à la porte, regardait la scène sans savoir quoi dire. Drago voulait changer un peu de comportement et il s'est rendu compte que si il allait sur cette voie là il n'aurait pas fini de sitôt

– Weasley, je ne veux pas perdre mon temps avec des bêtises pareil. Très bien, va la réconforter, va réparer ce que ton frère à fait. Quel imbécile celui-là.

– Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire ! Et parle encore une fois de mon frère comme ça et tu auras droit au pire des maléfices !

**_«11h05»_**

_**PARTIE II - Du côté d'Hermione**_

**_«10h45»_**

Ce jour ci, Hermione Granger s'était réveillée relativement en retard n'ayant pas enclenché l'alarme de son réveil. Elle s'était préparée à la vas vite, et espérait de tout coeur qu'elle n'ait rien oublié. Arrivant précipitamment à la gare King Cross, elle n'eut juste le temps de voir ses deux amis monter dans le train. S'insultant de plus en plus mentalement, elle balaya la foule d'un regard affolé. Ses yeux se fixèrent finalement sur une chevelure flamboyante qui se dirigeait à pas vif vers une des portes du train.

– GINNY !

La concernée se retourna. Ginevra Weasley, plus connu sous le diminutif de Ginny était la petite soeur de Ron, elle avait été promu au poste de Préfet en Chef cette année et avait avertie Hermione par Hibou. Celle-ci avait été peinée par la nouvelle, elle avait toujours convoité se rôle et n'avait été, au final, que Préfète. Mais ayant tout de même un bon fond, elle avait félicité sa meilleure amie et était heureuse pour elle.

La rousse s'était arrêtée et attendait qu'Hermione la rejoigne.

– Tu m'avais tant manquée !

– Et toi donc ! Ça me fait un bien fou de te revoir ma brune !

– Moi aussi ! Comment ça va ? Je n'ai reçu qu'une lettre cet été !  
– Désolé, mais nous n'avions pas prévu la disparition de Coq... Et le temps d'en trouver un autre..  
– Ce n'est pas grave, nous sommes ensemble c'est le principale !  
– Oui tu as raison ! Mais je voudrai te dire quelque chose avant de..  
_  
Le train siffla_

**_«10h55»_**

– Oh ne t'inquiète pas, je te raconterai ça à Poudlard si ce n'est pas trop tard...  
– Hum oui bien sur …

Hermione tiqua sur la fin de la phrase de son amie. Pourquoi le «si ce n'est pas trop tard ?». Bien que cela lui avait brouillé les esprit, elle entra dans le train à la recherche des deux garçons. Elle traversait chaque wagon et regardait à l'intérieur de chaque compartiment voir si elle trouvait Harry et Ron, et au bout de 2 minutes de recherches, elle les trouva. Cela n'avait pas duré longtemps et elle en était satisfaite.  
Elle poussa avec force la porte et montra un énorme sourire qui lui allait à merveille. Harry le lui rendit avec en plus un câlin, et Ron quant à lui ne fit qu'un faible sourire. Hermione était interloquée, pourquoi n'avait-il pas eut une réaction comme celle d'Harry ou même pire ? Elle passa outre ce détail.

– Bonjour les garçons, vous m'avez manqué !  
– Toi Aussi ! Répondit Harry  
– Oaai .. lança Ron beaucoup moins enthousiaste.  
– Waouh l'enthousiasme ! Ronald tu n'as pas l'air d'être content de me voir ?  
– Si, au contraire mais … Je dois te dire quelque chose …

Le sourire d'Harry s'était estompé, il s'assit sur le canapé de velours abimé et regardait d'un air distrait le quai. Hermione leva un de ses sourcils et regarda Ron d'un air incompréhensif. Ron lui semblait embarrassé par la situation, il ne restait pas sur place, se torturait son doigt et pinçait l'intérieur de ses joues. Hermione se reprit assez vite et d'un voix neutre lui répondit.

– Oui ..?  
– Viens on sort une minute ..  
– Ok je te suis .

Ils avaient laissé Harry seul, il marchait maintenant dans les couloirs, croisant parfois quelques élèves bousculant quelques Serpentard. Après quelques secondes de silence Hermione se tourna vers Ron et l'enlaça assez intimement. Il lui avait manqué pendant les vacances d'été, et ce qu'elle voulait le plus, c'était de le retrouver, l'enlacer et l'embrasser. Mais ça ne se passa pas comme elle l'avait prévu. Ron la repoussa gentiment et d'un regard désolé qui se baissa pour arriver sur ses chaussures il commença un monologue.

**_«10h58»_**

– Hermione je dois te dire quelque chose … Par où commencer … Alors j'ai bien réfléchis cet été, et j'ai compris que notre relation ne mènera à rien. Nous ne sommes fait pour n'être que des amis. Je t'aime Hermione mais en tant que soeur, je suis vraiment désolé, je ne veux pas te faire souffrir, sache que ça a été dur pour moi d'arriver à cette conclusion, et puis je voulais aussi te dire que je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureuse, je te le dis donc tout de suite pour ne pas que tu l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre. Il souffla. Je suis amoureux de Parvati … Hermione avant que tu ne dise quoique ce soit, je tiens absolument à te dire que je ne t'ai pas trompé, on se voyait souvent avec elle lors de quelques sorties occasionnelle, nous ne nous sommes jamais embrassé juste quelques câlins.

Ronald avait dit tout cela d'une traite, sa voix était rapide, il voulait à tout prix en finir avec cette histoire qui le mettait mal à l'aise, surtout qu'il sentait le regard brûlant de la brune sur lui. Hermione ne savait plus quoi dire, elle se sentait un peu plus brisé a chaque mot prononcé par le Rouge et Or, elle ne comprenait pas, ne comprenait plus. Pourquoi elle, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas connaître un peu de bonheur, trouver du réconfort et rire à gorge déployé avec son petit-ami qui maintenant n'est plus. Pourquoi malgré que la guerre soit finie ne pouvait-elle pas être heureuse ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle seule, plus seule que jamais dans ce couloir trop sombre, trop froid, tatoué de cet instant horrible.

– Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dis plus tôt sombre idiot **!** Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que tu ne m'aimais pas ? Pourquoi avoir attendu toute les vacances où moi je me voyais déjà dans tes bras à cette rentrée ? Pourquoi vouloir me faire ça ! J'aurais bien pu comprendre si tu t'y étais pris un peu plus tôt, au début de ta relation ambigüe avec Parvati ! J'aurais pu comprendre Ron ! J'aurais pu, mais là je t'avoue que je ne comprend pas. Pourquoi avoir fais ça … Débile que tu es. Je me demande si avec ça tu va pouvoir un jour réussir ta vie amoureuse. Tu vois ces larmes qui perlent sur mes joues, elles n'auraient pas eu besoin d'être la si tu me l'avais dit avant ! T'es content ?

Sur sa dernière question, elle tourna le dos à Ron et marcha, elle ne voulait pas le voir, pas tout de suite, elle voulait juste oublier un peu cette scène. Elle marchait et ne savait pas où elle allait s'arrêter. Les larmes continuaient de couler, sans arrêt. Une source quasi inépuisable. Elle était rongé par la trahison que Ron lui avait faite, pourquoi l'avoir «presque» trompé ? Elle s'arrêta d'un coup et recula de quelques pas et elle regarda une porte.  
_  
_**_«Préfet-en-Chef»_**  
**_«11h00»_**

Le train commença à rouler, mais Hermione ouvrit la porte avec un seul but : parler à Ginny. Elle avait eu raison de errer dans le train, ses pas lui avaient mené à elle, et elle sentait maintenant un étrange besoin de parler avec la rousse.. Du soutient, c'était tout ce qu'Hermione demandait. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte avec plus de force qu'elle ne le voulait, elle vit Drago Malfoy. «Attendez.. Malfoy ?» pensa-t-elle choquée. Elle avait déjà les yeux rouges et gonflés, et les joues très humides. Elle voulait s'essuyer un peu pour rattraper le peu de dignité qui lui restait lorsque Ginny lui sauta dessus.

– Gran …

– Oh Hermiiione qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ?!

– Je ne savais pas qu'on mettait des vermine pour le poste de Préfet.  
– Tu oserais ?!

– Malfoy, ne commence pas, ne vois-tu pas que ce n'est pas le moment ?!  
– Et qu'est-ce que cela pourrait bien me faire ?_ «Pauuuvre Granger tu es triste ? La belette ta quitté ? » _

Il avait touché la corde sensible, sans le vouloir elle se remit à pleurer comme une idiote qui ne savait pas garder ses sentiments. Elle voulait tellement s'enfuir du regard pesant de Drago et du regard choqué de Ginny. Elle hoqueta plusieurs fois, elle n'entendait plus rien, ne voulant rien écouter, elle ne disait plus rien, ne voulant pas parler, elle ne voyait plus rien ne voulant pas regarder. Elle voulait juste prendre ses jambes à son coup et s'éloigner. Loin, loin de toute cette honte et souffrance. Pourquoi Merlin était-il contre elle ….

**_«11h05»_**

Elle sentit quelqu'un lui tirer en dehors du compartiment, elle savait que c'était son amie. Qui d'autre aurait cette délicatesse ? Elle prit Hermione dans ses bras, et lui souffla gentiment à son oreille quelques mots rassurant. Lorsque les sanglots d'Hermione cessèrent, elle lui dit d'une voix un peu plus forte.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma Belle ? Ron t'as dis quoi ?  
– Il .. il … Pourquoi il ne me l'avait pas dit ? Pourquoi a-t-il fait durer le suspens, il m'a donné de l'espoir alors qu'il voyait quelqu'un d'autre..  
– Je voulais te prévenir de ça, je pensais qu'il allait attendre un peu. Mais à ce que je vois non.  
– Quoi ? Tu le savais ? Pourquoi tu …. Elle l'a coupa dans sa phrase.  
– 'Mione c'est ça que je voulais te dire ! Mais j'ai réagi trop tard. Et si je ne t'avais pas envoyé un hibou c'est que déjà j'estimais que ce n'étais pas à moi de te le dire, alors encore moins en hibou. Il t'a dit quoi d'ailleurs ?

Hermione lui narra toute la scène, de son entré dans le compartiment des garçons jusqu'au moment où elle ouvrit la porte des Préfets-en-chef. Ginny avait réussi à résonner Hermione, elle lui avait dit d'aller rejoindre Harry parce qu'il se faisait sans doute du soucis pour elle. Qu'elle pouvait ignorer Ron, mais juste être avec eux. Deux minutes passèrent, le professeur McGonagall apparut au bout du couloir, Hermione le fit remarquer à Ginny qui se dirigea donc vers son compartiment rejoignant Malfoy après lui avoir fait un bisou sur la joue. Le professeur McGonagall était maintenant près d'Hermione et la salua, Hermione fit un signe de tête et alla rejoindre Harry.

**_«11h15»_**

D'un pas las, elle traversait les wagons jusqu'à celui d'Harry et Ron. Elle arriva devant la cabine et l'ouvrit avec un faux air calme collé au visage, mais ce qu'elle vit la choquée plus qu'autre chose. Elle regardait d'un air dégoûté le couple. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de lancer une réplique cinglante car deux bras ferme lui entoura la taille et la tire vers l'arrière. Harry avait retourné Hermione pour qu'elle se retrouve en face de lui.

– Hermione, je suis désolé, tu n'aurai pas dû voir ça !  
– Comme quoi il a rattrapé le temps qu'il a perdu à lui faire des câlins pendant les vacances. ! Répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux.  
– 'Mione je ne sais pas qu'est ce qui s'est passé dans sa tête, il m'a demandé de partir deux seconde et quand je reviens je te vois, Désolé je ne le savais pas.  
– Ce n'est pas de ta faute Harry ! Ginny avait réussi à me convaincre de revenir te voir, mais si c'est pour passer tout le trajet dans une atmosphère étouffé par les gloussement de l'autre dinde, non merci. Merlin, je n'arrive pas à y croire.  
– Comme tu veux Hermione, si tu le souhaite je peux t'accompagner dans un autre compartiment ?  
– Oh Harry, ne t'en fais pas, tu vas t'ennuyer avec moi, va plutôt rejoindre Dean ou Seamus, tu pourra parler sport avec eux.  
– Hermione, je t'aime moi, ne t'inquiète pas tout ira mieux  
– Je l'espère …

Tout ira mieux .. Tout ira mieux, cette phrase lui trottait dans la tête, «facile à dire» pensait-elle. Tout ce bousculait dans sa tête. Elle décida de partir prendre ses valises dans le compartiment de Ron et Parvati, suivit de Harry. Elle ne leur adressa pas un regard et sortit aussi rapidement qu'elle était entré. Cependant, alors qu'elle commençait à marcher vers un autre wagon, Harry lui prit la main.

– Si tu as besoin de te confier ou tout simplement d'aide, je suis là.  
– Je sais Harry, je sais … Elle lui fit un faible sourire qu'il répondit en l'embrassant sur le front.

Elle reprit sa marche.

Elle et son histoire amoureuse avait été détruite, sa vie familial avait explosé lorsque ses parent furent décédés lors d'un accident de voiture cet été, tout les malheurs s'empilaient, c'était bien pour ça qu'elle était dans cet état. Comment voulez vous garder votre sang froid lorsque vous apprenez que celui sur qui vous comptiez le plus venez d'avouer une trahison de plusieurs semaines ? Elle en avait légèrement marre pour tout dire. Trop d'information la rendant un peu plus fragile chaque minute.

Elle repensait à sa vie moldue depuis la mort de ses parents. Elle avait dû apprendre plus qu'elle ne le savait déjà sur le métier de dentiste (elle en savait déjà beaucoup ayant été curieuse du métier de ses parents ). Elle avait quelques relations dans le domaine qui l'avait accepté en temps qu'assistante, elle apprenait vite, ce ne fut pas trop difficile. Elle essayait de gagner péniblement sa vie.

Quelques larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle devait cesser de penser à ça. Elle entra finalement dans un wagon vide. En effet un silence pesant y régnait. Personne dans les compartiments. «Parfait». Elle entra dans l'un d'eux, déposa ses affaires dans le filet et s'allongea sur la banquette. Elle regardait inlassablement le plafond et ses yeux devinrent de plus en plus lourdes. Elle s'endormit.

**_«11h25»_**

**_PARTIE III - du côté de Drago_**

**_«11h05»_**

Alors que Ginny avait refermé la porte, des questions trottaient dans la tête du blond. Que pouvaient-elles bien se dire ? Qu'est ce que Ron lui avait fait pour qu'elle se mette dans un état pareil ? Drago voulait à tout prix savoir ce qu'elles se disaient, la curiosité le dévorait. Mais alors qu'il pensait déjà à se lever et partir vers la porte, il entendit des pleures. Soudain, ses mains se crispèrent, de même pour son visage. Les pleures d'Hermione lui rappelaient ceux de sa mère. Cela lui remémorait les nuits d'orages, où Narcissa se lâchait, pleurait le désespoir trop caché de voir son fils suivre son Père, pleurait la peur de perdre son seul et unique fils. Son démon à elle. En effet, la peur lui tiraillait le ventre, elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour sauver l'âme de Drago. Elle pleurait sans cesse, évacuant le surplus d'émotions, profitant que Lucius se soit absenté. Drago lui dans sa chambre ne fermait pas l'œil et écoutait les sanglots de sa mère. Il regardait le plafond magique qui projetait un doux nuage gris, et quelques gouttes d'eau qui, il avait l'impression, touchait son coeur. Il n'osait pas aller la voir, ne voulant pas la voir dans cet état à cause de lui. Mais maintenant il le regrettait, il regrettait amèrement de ne pas l'avoir rassuré lorsqu'il le pouvait. Et maintenant il avait une subite envie de ne pas le la laisser comme ça, il n'en pouvait plus de n'avoir fait que des mauvais choix, mais c'était sur les quelques reniflements d'Hermione qu'il se dit qu'au final, cette fille n'était qu'une simple sang-de-Bourbe, elle n'en valait pas la peine …

Drago était encore perdu dans ses pensées lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il leva la tête et vit la rousse qui elle aussi semblait être dans ses songes. Il la regarda d'un air neutre et se leva sans un mot pour la jeune fille. Lorsqu'il fut prêt de la porte, la voix de Ginny se fit entendre.

– Où vas-tu ?

– En quoi cela te regarde ?  
– Ô En rien, mais je veux juste te dire que le Professeur McGonagall arrivera dans 1 minute donc cela ne sert à rien de partir.

– Et pourquoi devrais-je t'écouter ?  
– Parce que je …  
– Bonjour jeunes gens !

McGonagall arriva à cet instant. Drago s'assit donc sur la banquette et attendit. McGonagall fit apparaître une chaise et s'assit elle aussi.

La nouvelle directrice semblait moins préoccupé que d'habitude, son visage serein malgré les deux cernes qu'elle portait lui donnait un air tranquille et paradoxalement reposé. Elle avait été élu Directrice bien que le Professeur Flitwick s'était proposé lui aussi. Elle semblait aussi assez fier de son choix vis-à-vis des Préfets. C'est avec un sourire un peu crispé qu'elle commença.

– Bon comme vous le savez le rôle de Préfet-en-Chef n'est pas à prendre à la légère, vous devrez avoir un comportement exemplaire. Votre première mission sera d'accompagner les 1ère année aux barques, et diriger les autres aux calèches. Vous attendrez que tout le mondes soit bien partis, une calèche vous attendra à la fin. Pour ce qui est du long termes, vous superviserez les sorties à Prés-au-Lard, vous organiserez les bals qui seront dans l'ordre : d'Halloween, de Noël, de la St Valentin et de fin d'année. Vos rondes se feront les soirs de Mercredi et Samedi de 23h à 0h30. Et enfin vous aurez l'appartement réservé au Préfet-en-Chef qui sera au 5ème étages, il sera directement relié à la salle de bain des Préfets. Il n'y aura qu'une seul salle d'eau, donc vous vous organiserez comme vous le pourrez . Et enfin pour conclure, le tableau qui vous mènera à votre salle représente un lion et un serpent endormis. Le mot de passe est _«réveilletoi»_. Selon la personne, son animal se réveillera et ouvrira la porte. Voilà je pense avoir tout dis. Avez vous des questions ?

Le blond n'avait rien à redire, il regarda Ginny pour voir une possible réaction et ce fut le cas. Avec un sourire gêné elle répondit au Professeur.

– Professeur ?  
– Oui miss?

– Je voulais savoir si je pourrais échanger ma place dans l'appartement avec Hermione, elle veut vraiment tout faire pour réviser ses ASPICs pour cette année, comme vous le savez sans doute, la Salle Commune des Gryffondor et son dortoir ne sont pas vraiment les endroits les plus discrets dans le château, mais si il y a un quelconque problème je reviendrai bien sur.  
– Miss, vous faites ce que vous voulez, c'est votre place, je vous ai mis à l'écart pour ne pas déranger vos camarades lors des soirs de rondes, mais si vous vous sentez capables de ne pas les déranger, j'accepte.  
– GRANGER ?

– Cela ne te pose bien sur aucun problème Malfoy ? Dit-elle avec un regard appuyé comme pour faire passer un message.  
– Moui ….  
– Ok, donc on est d'accord, mais si j'entend une plainte que ce soit d'un élève de Gryffondor, de Miss Granger ou de Mr Malfoy, vous reprendrez de suite votre place dans l'appartement ai-je été claire ?  
– Oui Professeur.  
– Voilà, donc je vous remercie de votre attention.

Elle se leva, fit disparaître la chaise et s'en alla. Drago tourna vivement la tête vers Ginny, et lui lança un regard noir, comment avait-elle pu penser qu'il aurait été d'accord pour ce choix. Quoique avouons le, avec un seul regard, Ginny avait réussi à lui faire changer d'avis. Alors que Drago voulait manifester son désapprobation à la situation Ginny le coupa.

– Weasl...  
– Malfoy, avant que tu n'ajoute quelque chose, je voudrai préciser que moi contrairement à toi, je prend soin de mes amis, elle restera quoique tu dise dans ma chambre jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux. Je ne veux pas t'entendre te plaindre. De toute façon je serai là le mercredi et samedi lorsque nous serons en ronde.  
– Weasley, je n'aime pas la manière dont tu me coupe la parole à chaque fois. _  
_

**_«11h25»_**

Sur ces quelques mots, Drago se leva et sortit du compartiment. Il était maintenant dans un couloir désert car fréquenté que par les quelques adultes que le train transportait. Il sortit de se wagon et regretta bien vite son geste lorsqu'il entra dans un autre où le bruit était insupportable, chaque élève dégageait une bonne humeur. Lui les regardait d'un air froid, et il continua sa route, il chercha inlassablement un wagon vide ou silencieux au moins, il croisa sur son chemin les deux inséparables (Harry et Ron), Neville, Théodore Nott, et Astoria Greengrass qui elle essaya d'engager une conversation mais qui reçu un terrible vent.

Après 3 minutes de marche et de soupirs de mécontentement il entra enfin dans un wagon apparemment vide, il souffla enfin et entra dans la première cabine qui se trouvait à sa gauche. Il claqua la porte sans vraiment y mettre la force. Il se retourna et alors qu'il allait s'asseoir, il vit une fille allongée sur une des banquettes. Il avait sursauté et avait roulé des yeux.

– À croire qu'elle me pourrit la vie.

Elle avait l'air épuisé, ses joues étaient rosies et elle tremblait légèrement . Elle avait une allure de jeune fille qui avait subi et vu trop de choses horribles. Pris d'une soudaine pitié (dont il ignorait la provenance) il enleva sa cape et la déposa sur le corps à l'aspect frêle d'Hermione. Après quelques secondes, les muscles du visage de la Rouge et Or se détendirent pour laisser place à une expression plus sereine. Alors qu'il voulait changer de compartiment, la même impression qu'il y a moins de 30 minutes se manifesta, il ne voulait pas laisser ainsi quelqu'un qui ne demandait qu'un certain soutient, même si à cet instant la personne en question était sa pire ennemie. Alors il s'assit nonchalamment sur la banquette qui se trouvait face à Hermione et regardait les paysages de Grande Bretagne défiler sous ses yeux. Il se dégoûtait à cet instant de se laisser faire par un simple sentiment de culpabilité, il se sentait faible de ne pas pouvoir résister.  
Énervé contre lui même et un peu fatigué, il s'endormit contre la vitre.

**_«11h30»_**


	3. Chapter 3 - Poudlard

**Bonsoir, **

**Alors c'est le troisième chapitre que je poste ce soir, j'ai reçu deux reviews ce qui me fait assez plaisir.**  
**D'ailleurs voilà ma réponse à celle qui est en Guest.**

**katie1612: J'ai mis les "$" parce que j'avais publié le début de la fanfic sur un autre site. Pour faire une belle mise en page régulière, je mettais les "$" devant chaque dialogue pour avoir comme un alinéa ( bon après je le mettais en blanc pour pas que cela se voit ) Mais en publiant sur ce site , j'ai complètement oublié de les enlever. Mais ça va, j'ai réglé le problème. Et puis pour le "Mange-morts" Grosse erreur de ma part je m'en excuse .. x)**  
**Je publierai le IV chapitre demain surement. Voilà et Merci d'avoir donné ton avis :)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE III : POUDLARD**

(III Parties.)

_**PARTIE I - du côté de Drago**_

Énervé contre lui même et un peu fatigué, il s'endormit contre la vitre.

_**«11h30»**_

...

_**«18h55»**_

Dans le Poudlard express, les élèves se dépêchaient de se préparer à l'arrêt du train. Mais dans un des wagons abandonnés un peu à l'avant du train, deux adolescents dormaient. D'ailleurs, alors que la fille commençait à revenir sur Terre sans bruit, le garçon lui sursauta en se réveillant d'un coup. «_18h55 … QUOI ? 18H55 ? Je n'avais pas vu le temps passé, où je suis ? Granger ? Ah oui ! Bien sur, j'étais avec elle …._ » Pensait-il honteux de lui même, alors que son esprit revenait peu à peu il se rendit compte que toute ses affaires étaient encore dans le compartiment des Préfets et qu'il ne lui restait plus que 5 minutes pour se préparer. Il se leva d'un bond, épousseta sa robe de sorcier, et cherchant du regard sa cape, il tomba sur Hermione. «M_a cape ? Bon tant pis je la brûlerai de tout de façon … »_ Il fit une mine de dégoût et partit vers la porte mais une faible voix se fit entendre.

– Merci Malfoy …

Le Malfoy en question se retourna et vit la jeune fille assise. Elle s'étirait et baillait . Il la regardait interloqué et elle se leva à son tour pour lui tendre sa cape, il la prit avec réticence et fit un léger hochement de tête, Hermione se retourna pour prendre ses affaires dans les filets.  
Drago sortit du compartiment puis du wagon, il refit le chemin inverse et essaya tant bien que mal à arriver à son compartiment. Arrivé là-bas, il ouvrit la porte avec force et vit Ginny, qui en réaction du bruit leva sa tête. Il ne prit pas la peine de la regarder plus longtemps et se dirigea vers les filets.

– Où étais-tu passé ? Aurais-tu vu Hermione, je la cherche pour la prévenir pour l'histoire des …  
– Je ne sais pas moi où elle est, et je m'en contre-fiche. Pour l'histoire de l'appartement tu te débrouille toute seule, et ne me parle pas comme si on était ami ok ?

– Malfoy, c'est bon je ne t'ai pas agressée ! Tu te calme un peu ?  
– Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'une Traite à son sang !

Elle se leva alla vers la porte avec ses affaires et cria :

– SALE CON.

Il était enfin seul, et c'était ce qu'il désirait le plus : la solitude. Il retira ses malles et alors qu'il vaquait à ses pensées, la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Il se retourna énervé d'être dérangé et cria presque.

– On peut pas être seul dans ce foutu train ?!  
– Ehm, charmant accueil Malfoy, sais-tu où est Ginny j'ai besoin d'elle.  
– Mais pourquoi devrai-je savoir où se trouve Weasley ?  
– Peut être parce que tu es son homologue !  
– Ce n'est pas une raison valable Granger ! Je ne connais pas sa vie privée par coeur.  
– Encore heureux …  
– Ouai ! Donc aurais-tu l'amabilité de bouger ton cul ?  
– Va te faire voir ! _****_

_**«19h00»**_

Le train s'arrêta et siffla. Il devait sortir d'ici au plus vite, avant les premières année en tout cas, Il prit donc à la volée ses malles et sortit par la petite porte situé près de son compartiment. Il descendait les marches et arriva alors sur le quai. Il déposa ses affaires là où le bagagiste devait venir les prendre. De son allure toujours fière, mais moins prétentieuse qu'avant, il marcha jusqu'au groupe de première année qui descendait du train excité par leur arrivé.  
Cette nuit de Septembre était particulièrement fraîche, un vent plutôt glaciale s'infiltrait sous les capes des élèves. Le ciel était dégagé et offrait une vue magnifique sur les milliers d'étoiles et la Lune. Celle ci était à peine visible, juste un fin croissant lumineux.

Autour de Drago, les feuilles des arbres et des buissons crépitaient sous l'action du vent, le son produit était mélodieux et reposant, le seul bruit parasite qu'il y avait était les conversations des élèves et adultes. Les enfants maintenant sur-excités voulaient à tout prix rejoindre Hagrid. Drago avança dans la pénombre pour regrouper les élèves éparpillés et gronder les élèves trop turbulents.  
Ginny quant à elle, avait déjà commencé à ouvrir la marche pour les mener vers Hagrid qui se trouvait plus loin près du lac et des barques. Les deux préfets lancèrent un Lumos sous les yeux émerveillés de ceux qui n'était pas habitués à la magie (à savoir les Nés-Moldus et certains Sang-Mêlés. ) La terre s'enfonçait sous leurs pieds, il avait dû pleuvoir juste avant. Les jeunes marchèrent d'un pas vif sans se fatiguer et arriva tout joyeux et curieux près du lac où s'émanait des bruits étranges. L'eau était assez mouvementé et les barques se tapaient les unes contre les autres. Malgré cela, Hagrid les accueilli avec un grand sourire.

_**«19h25»**_

Alors que Drago et Ginny avaient supervisés la monté des enfants dans les barques, les autres élèves avaient eut le temps de prendre les diligences. Les deux préfets étaient maintenant seuls et attendaient impatiemment le leurs. Ginny frissonnait à chaque coup de vent et regardait avec envie le château chaleureux et accueillant. Tout deux grelottaient par cette air glacial, mais Drago appréciait ce froid.

Il commençait d'ailleurs à s'ennuyer, alors il regarda encore une fois le ciel sombre qu'offrait cette belle soirée de septembre. Bien que fine, la Lune éclairait parfaitement tout le domaine de Poudlard. Le paysage était magnifique, et le château ajoutait une touche mystique. En effet, l'atmosphère y était mystérieuse frisant l'angoissant. Le battement d'ailes des chouettes et hiboux partant à la chasse faisait frissonner Ginny.  
Finalement, un bruit de roue se fit entendre. Ils tournèrent leur tête et virent une diligence tirée par un Sombral plutôt imposant s'approcher. Ils montèrent et s'assirent et le trajet se fit ainsi, dans un silence presque agréable.

_**«19h30»**_

Ils étaient arrivés dans le Hall du château. Un homme avait l'air de les attendre. Il était quelque peu enveloppé, portant une barbe grise contrastant avec ses cheveux noir de jais. Aucun des deux Préfets ne l'avait vu auparavant et furent soulagé lorsque l'homme engagea la conversation.

– Vous devez être les Préfets. Je suis le nouveau professeur de métamorphose, Monsieur Taglia. Il avait parlé comme l'on parlait à quelqu'un qui nous ennuis, d'une voix trainante voir impatiente. Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part des Préfets, il continua.  
– Bon ok, le Professeur McGonagall m'a chargé de venir chercher les premières années, pour remplacer le Professeur Flitwick qui vu sa taille n'aurait pas pu aller bien vite. Abrégeons, je ne connais pas encore bien le château, si vous pouvez me conduire à la dite Salle, cela me ferait énormément plaisir.

Il insista sur le _«énormément» _mais paradoxalement, sa voix n'avait aucune trace de contentement ou de satisfaction. Drago leva un sourcil et parla d'une voix toute aussi dénué de plaisir, mais tout de même assez basse.

– Que des incompétents. Il reprit un volume normal et poursuivit. Et bien vous n'avez qu'à nous suivre, nous vous mènerons à cette Salle tant convoitée, mais avec votre fainéantise, vous retardez considérablement le dîné. Sachez que l'on ne va pas vous le pardonner aussi facilement...

– Excusez-le Professeur, il est un peu de mau ….  
– Oh mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, ce n'est rien je le comprend, moi même je m'en veux, j'ai une faim de loup.

Ils se dirigèrent tout les trois vers la salle où les premières années arrivaient et rencontraient entre autres quelques fantômes.  
La présentation de la situation aux nouveaux élèves fut brève, avec tout autant d'entrain auquel le Professeur avait pu mettre -c'est-à-dire pas beaucoup.-

Ginny avait insisté pour qu'ils attendent le Professeur Taglia et les élèves pour être sur qu'ils ne se perdent pas et le travail enfin terminé, c'est devant une Grande Salle plus ou moins impatiente que le groupe arriva. Drago survola la foule d'élèves assis à la table des Serpentard dans l'espoir de voir ses deux amis et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le métis facilement reconnaissable de part son allure imposante. À ses côtés, se trouvait une place vide et Pansy juste après. Il leur fit un sourire discret et alla vers eux sans se retourner pour s'assurer que tout allait bien avec le groupe pommé.

_**PARTIE II - du côté d'Hermione**_

_Ses yeux devinrent de plus en plus lourdes et finalement, elle s'endormit. _

_**«11h25»**_

...

_**«18h55»**_

Hermione se réveilla doucement mais fut intrigué par quelques bruits. Elle ne se rappelait pas d'avoir atterrit dans ce compartiment accompagnée. Pour ne pas se faire remarquer, elle décida de laisser ses yeux clos. Une voix se fit entendre, quelques mots soufflés lui parvinrent. «_18h55 … QUOI ? 18H55 ? Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.» _Elle reconnut le murmure de Malfoy. La seule chose qu'elle se demandait était « que faisait-il ici »? Elle le sentit tout d'un coup se lever péniblement et se diriger vers la porte. Elle ouvrit légèrement les yeux et vit une cape aux couleurs de Serpentard sur elle. Une odeur mentholé s'éleva lorsqu'elle bougea doucement celle-ci. Il l'avait mis lorsque celle-ci dormait.

– Merci Malfoy.

Il s'était retourné et prit la cape qu'Hermione lui tendit. Alors qu'il s'en allait, Hermione avait une envie de retrouver Ginny.  
Si Drago avait été là depuis le début, cela voudrait dire que Ginny devait être seule ou avec Harry, elle a raté une bonne occasion de ne pas s'ennuyer. Il lui restait que 5 minutes maintenant d'après Drago, alors espérant qu'elle soit encore la, Hermione couru vers le wagon des Préfets en passant par plusieurs autres wagon où elle bouscula pas mal de personnes. Arrivé, elle ouvrit la porte.

– On peut pas être seul dans ce foutu train ?!  
– Ehm, charmant accueil Malfoy, tu sais où est Ginny j'ai besoin d'elle.  
– Mais pourquoi je devrai savoir où se trouve Weasley ?  
– Peu être parce que tu es son homologue !  
– Ce n'est pas une raison valable Granger ! Je ne connais pas sa vie privée par coeur.  
– Encore heureux …  
– Ouai ! Donc aurais-tu l'amabilité de bouger ton cul ?  
– Va te faire voir !

Il est lunatique pensa-t-elle. Il se mettait dans un état de colère pour rien. Mais cela ne changeait rien du Malfoy normal. Aussi, elle aurait sans doute trouvé cela bizarre qu'il est changé de personnalité du jour au lendemain.

_**«19h00»**_

Le train s'arrêta et avec cette petite altercation elle n'avait pas pu parler à Ginny. C'est avec une mine renfrognée qu'elle repartit dans son wagon puis compartiment, chercher ses affaires et sortir du train. Elle descendit les marches tant bien que mal et arriva sur le quai, elle fut accueilli par un vent glacial. Elle serra plus fermement la cape de voyage qu'elle avait sortit avant autour d'elle. Hermione n'aimait pas le froid, où juste lorsqu'il neigeait. Voulant arriver au plus vite au château elle s'élança comme bon nombre d'élèves vers les diligences qui n'attendaient qu'eux. Il en restait une de totalement libre, elle se glissa à l'intérieur et s'assit sur une des banquettes. Elle souffla un bon coup en fermant les yeux mais entendit des personnes monter. Elle tourna la tête vers le bruit et vit la tête de Luna dépasser. Hermione lui fit un sourire. Mais son sourire s'évanouit lorsque deux autres personnes montèrent à leurs tours. Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson. Elle n'eut pas le temps de manifester son désaccord que Pansy ouvrit sa bouche.

– Blaise, quel choix judicieux ! Tu nous as mis avec une folle et une rate de Bibliothèque !  
– Eh le Pékinois, si tu n'es pas contente tu n'as cas partir à Poudlard à pied, ça ferais des vacances à tout le monde.  
– Et pourquoi ce n'est pas toi qui devrais y aller ?  
– Parce que moi contrairement à toi, je fais preuve de tolérance, et j'accepte de devoir partager une calèche avec le chien à Malfoy.

Elle se leva visiblement énervée, se dirigea vers Hermione et leva la main sans doute pour la frapper mais la Rouge et Or intercepta son geste à temps en la prenant par son poignée. Elle se leva à son tour, et d'une voix doucereuse elle parla.

– Ose lever la main encore une seule fois et tu le regrettera toute ta vie !

Pansy en fut étonné tout comme Blaise et Luna. Hermione serra encore un peu sa prise et la lâcha d'un coup en mimant une expression de dégoût. Elle s'assit, et entama une discussion avec Luna, comme si que rien ne s'était passé. Durant le trajet, Pansy n'avait parlé qu'avec Blaise, qui lui, lançait quelque fois des sourire de stupéfaction à Hermione.

_******«19h15»**_

Les diligences s'arrêtèrent en face du château, Un attroupement d'élèves attendait que tout le monde soit arrivé, et enfin les portes s'ouvrirent. Tout les élèves se dirigèrent directement vers la Grande Salle. Le château était comme à son habitude éclairé de tout part. Et les rumeurs des conversations s'élevaient jusqu'au plafond. Hermione était resté avec Luna mais elle balaya tout de même le couloir des yeux pour voir si Harry et Ron étaient là. Et effectivement ils se trouvaient à quelques mètres d'elle. En compagnie de Parvati et Padma Patil. Harry avait l'air embarrassé et semblait chercher quelqu'un des yeux. Lorsqu'il tomba sur la chevelure châtaine de son amie, il fit un grand sourire et souffla de soulagement. Alors qu'il parlait à Ron et qu'il allait se diriger vers Hermione les portes s'ouvrirent et il fut emporté par le flot d'élèves passant.

_**«19h30»**_

Arrivés à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle, tout deux se cherchèrent du regard en espérant pouvoir s'asseoir à côté. Mais malheureusement, Harry fut happé une seconde fois mais par Ron. Hermione alla donc s'asseoir avec une moue triste près de Seamus et Dean. Ils engagèrent la conversation et elle essaya de suivre tant bien que mal en regardant Harry du coin de l'oeil quelque fois.

_**PARTIE III - Du côté de Drago**_

Drago s'était assis entre Pansy et Blaise et à peine eut-il mit ses fesses sur le banc que Blaise l'attaqua.

– Drago tu as raté pleins de choses ! Pansy s'est faite ridiculiser par Granger ! Scène mémorable !  
– Cesse de commenter la scène et raconte la moi. Répondit-il avec un sourire et un regard amusé destiné à Pansy.  
– Les mecs, vous êtes pires que des filles en ragots. C'est désespérant ! Fit Pansy d'un air consternée.

Blaise ignora superbement la remarque de son amie et commença son récit.

– Alors pour commencer nous étions en retard pour entrer dans les diligences parce que nous avions fait quelques farces aux Poufsouffle. Lorsque nous arrivions près des véhicules, il n'en restait plus que deux, dans l'une se trouvait Grégory et dans l'autre Granger et Lovegood qui venait d'y entrer. Moi en bon Serpentard je poussa Pansy contre son gré dans la diligence de Granger sans qu'elle ne le sache. Pansy a commencé à râler contre Granger et celle-ci a tout de suite répliqué.

À la remarque de trop venant de Granger, Pansy s'est levée et allait la frapper mais Granger eut un réflexe digne d'un attrapeur et répliqua je cite : _**« Ose encore une fois lever la main, et tu le regrettera toute ta vie.»**_ Nous étions visiblement tous choquée qu'elle parle avec une tel férocité. Mais tu connais Pansy elle ne releva pas cet incident et continua le trajet en me parlant comme si que rien ne s'était passé.  
– Oh Blaise, je n'allais pas en faire tout un plat, elle ne le mérite pas. Et remet ça encore une fois sur le tapis et je te fourre ta baguette dans le nez .  
– Granger a tenu tête à Pansy sans que celle-ci intervienne. Et bien …..

En parlant, Drago rechercha Hermione sur la table des Gryffondor, il la trouva assise entre Dean et Seamus et en face de Ginny qu'il venait de quitter. Elle avait l'air d'humeur farouche. Harry et Ron se trouvait à 10 places d'elles, Blaise regarda dans la même direction que Drago et l'interrogea du regard a propos de la distance instaurée par le Trio d'Or.

– Oh ce n'est rien la belette a rompu avec elle dans le train pour aller avec une des filles Patil.

– Il n'a pas perdu son temps !  
– À cause de ça, Weasley girl a négocier avec la vieille pour que Granger la remplace dans l'appartement, je n'étais déjà pas très enchanté de partager avec Weasley un même lieu de vie, alors avec Granger … !  
– Mais vois le bon côté des choses, elle est devenue assez belle depuis les vacances...

Il ouvrit les yeux étonné et regarda Blaise avec ce même air. Il retourna néanmoins les yeux vers Hermione et l'observa, Celle-ci avait la mine triste, ses cheveux étaient moins broussailleux, ils avaient même l'air au contraire soyeux mais tout de même indomptables. Elle dégageait une aura de tristesse, faisant des cercles avec sa fourchette dans la nourriture qui venait d'apparaître en face d'elle. Elle ne mangeait bien sur pas et semblait dégoûtée même. Au même moment, Ginny se leva et se pencha sur la table en parlant à l'oreille d'Hermione. Sans doute venait-elle de lui dire pour l'appartement car un sourire venait d'apparaitre sur les lèvres de celle-ci. Un sourire de remerciement. Mais celui-ci s'évanouit lorsqu'elle glissa quelques mots dans l'oreille de la rousse. Toutes deux tournèrent la tête vers Drago, qui prit au dépourvus baissa la sienne et de leva de table pour se diriger vers le cinquième étage. Sans autre mots que des : _«Bon appétit»_ et _«bonne nuit. A demain.»_ destiné à ses amis.

_**«19h40»**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Première Nuit

**CHAPITRE IV – PREMIÈRE NUIT**

**(III Partie.)**

**PARTIE I – Du côté de Drago.**

_**«19h40»**_

Toutes deux tournèrent la tête vers Drago, qui prit au dépourvus baissa la sienne et de leva de table pour se diriger vers le cinquième étage. Sans autre mots que des : «Bon appétit» et «bonne nuit. A demain.» destiné à ses amis..

Drago marchait pensif dans les couloirs du château, il montait les escaliers tout en regardant les tableaux et tapisseries accrochés aux murs. Il ne ressentait à cet instant ni de la haine, ni de la colère. Il n'était pas apaisé mais n'avait aucune trace de violence. Il faisait quand même des efforts.

Mais plus il montait, plus une sensation étrange envahissait son corps. Il se rappelait soudainement que ce lieu était anciennement synonyme de guerre, de meurtre, de mal-être. Il entendait le cris des personnes perdant leurs proches, les pleures de ceux qui étaient blessés. «Non Drago ne pense plus à ça. Tu t'es battu pour ce qui semblait bon pour toi. Tu as voulu que le bien triomphe, tu n'as jamais voulu de Voldemort, malgré les nombreux sort contre les bons, tu as quand même réussi à tuer des mangemorts plus ou moins dangereux sans te faire remarquer. Drago, tu es bon. Tout ira bien.» Pensa-t-il. Il essayait tant bien que mal à se convaincre qu'il était bon, mais au fond le contraire était plus évident. Il n'arriverait sans doute jamais à la conclusion : Drago est bien.

Personne n'arrivera.

Personne _n'essaiera_.

Pourquoi essayer si l'on est sur que cela ne marchera jamais ? «L'espoir fait vivre.» dit-on. Mais dans son cas, l'espoir le tue à petit feu. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas eu la chance d'avoir un destin sans contraintes ?

Il aurait dû le faire lorsqu'il était jeune, il aurait dû dire non, avoir le courage de dire ce qu'il pensait. Mais il n'avait jamais eu les mots. Il attendait donc comme un lâche que tout se passe comme il était prévu au départ.

«Maintenant que plus rien ne me retient il est trop tard. … » pensa-t-il à voix haute.

– Il n'est jamais trop tard ….

Drago se retourna vivement, il rechercha celle qui avait dit ces quelques mots. Il vit à plusieurs mètres derrière lui une tête châtaine les mains collées sur la bouche.

– Oups …. murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.  
– Que fais-tu là Granger ?  
– Je te suivais pour savoir où se trouvait l'appartement mais apparemment tu pensais à pleins de choses.. Je m'excuse de t'avoir dérangé ..  
– La tapisserie représente un lion et un serpent tout deux endormis le mot de passe et _«réveilletoi»_ . Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter. Oh si : Ne me suis plus ok ?  
– Merci.  
– Deux merci et une excuse en une journée Granger, cela ne fait-il pas beaucoup ?  
– Je pense oui … D'ailleurs tu m'excuseras une nouvelle fois, mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec une sale fouine.

Il la regardait avancer dans le couloir sombre tête haute mettant en avant toute se fierté. Il ne la voyait déjà plus mais on ressentait toujours de sa position l'odeur du courage. Elle en était bourrée. Elle aurait dû en avoir pour intervenir lorsque Drago pensait.  
Elle avait dit : _il n'est jamais trop tard._ Avait-elle de l'espoir ? De tout de façon cet espoir resterait infondé car elle ne savait strictement rien, elle ne connaissait pas ce qui se passait dans la tête du blond. Elle n'avait pas l'ombre d'un doute sur ce qui s'y passait. Il y avait un champ de bataille. Juste ça. Un unique champ qui le nuisait tout de même de jour en jour. Mais comment pouvait-elle avoir une once de gentillesse pour quelqu'un qui la rabaissait depuis presque 8 ans ? Naïve.  
Drago arriva près de la tapisserie, lorsqu'il marchait, certains tableau parlait sur son passage, sûrement sur pas de bonne chose. Après tout, il ne pourra pas changer les mœurs.

– Reveilletoi.

Sur la tapisserie menant à l'appartement se trouvait un serpent aux écailles vert luisant et deux lions. Un à la crinière plutôt flamboyante et l'autre à la crinière bien garnie et volumineux. Drago trouva cela étrange mais finit par faire la connexion : un animal pour chaque élèves habitant dans l'appartement.

Le serpent se trouvant à la gauche de la tapisserie se réveilla, émit un petit sifflement et rampa jusqu'à être proche de Drago. Sa tête bougea de haut en bas et la porte s'ouvrit. Une pièce assez grande se tenait face à lui, il n'y avait pas de couleur précise, ni du vert et argent ni du rouge et or. Il y avait au fond de la salle à gauche une cheminée en coin, deux fauteuils en cuir marron étaient en face de celui-ci. À droite (toujours au fond) se trouvait une table en bois brun ornée d'un vase et quelques fleurs blanches. Une bibliothèque assez grande regroupant pleins de livres était incrusté dans le mur gauche. Le mur droit lui, donnait sur un escalier assez sombre et étroit. En face de lui, il y avait une fenêtre donnant sur le parc, on y voyait un petit morceau de la Forêt Interdite. Au milieu de la salle était placé une table basse et quelques poufs en cuir marron semblables aux fauteuils. Des bougies et des torches éclairaient le tout.

Il se tourna vers la droite et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Il monta et arrivé en haut, il vit un couloir tout aussi étroit qu'était l'escalier, où se trouvait trois portes. Il avança, lorsqu'il fut près de la première porte, il put y lire «Drago Malfoy» écrit en lettre d'argent. Il continua son chemin et sur le mur opposé de sa chambre se trouvait la deuxième porte. Il lit «Salle d'Eau». Le blond avança encore et au bout du couloir se trouvait la troisième porte sur le même mur que le sien où était inscrit «Ginevra Weasley» en lettre d'or.

C'est à moment là que la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Hermione. Elle avait une mine affreuse et avait l'air las.

– Granger, pourquoi te met tu dans cet état pour cette belette ? Me moquais-je discrètement.  
– Cela ne te regarde pas !  
– Si je dois passer du temps ici avec toi, je préfère qu'il y ait une bonne entente.  
– Pourquoi voudrais-tu savoir cela ? Pour mieux me rabaisser ? Je ne suis pas assez minable hein !? Il faut en rajouter une couche !  
– J'essaie d'être gentil et voilà comment on me remercie. Dit-il en levant ses yeux au ciel.  
– Toi gentil Malfoy ? Tu ne changera jamais, je retire ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure. Ton cas est désespéré il est trop tard pour te sauver.

Drago la foudroya du regard et tourna les talons il lança d'un air qu'il voulu détaché avec un geste tirant vers le mélo-dramatique de la main.

– Ça m'apprendra à vouloir aider mon prochain !

Il marchait en direction de la Salle d'Eau.

_**«**__**19h50» **_

Il entra et se dirigea directement vers la baignoire, il fit couler l'eau et vit apparaître de la mousse petit à petit. La sirène blonde sur les vitraux se refaisait les cheveux inlassablement, l'eau ondulant délicatement autour d'elle. Il vit à travers les fenêtres une nuit noire, remplie de nuages menaçant. Il alla éteindre toutes les sources de lumière qu'il y avait.

Il se déshabilla et entra dans l'eau extrêmement chaude. Des bulles voletaient autour de lui provoquant une atmosphère plutôt apaisante, tout ce que le jeune blond désirait à cet instant précis.

Sa main caressa doucement le filet de bulles à la surface de l'eau, les faisant ainsi éclater. Son regard était vide mais sa tête était emplie de pensées. Surtout à propos d'Hermione. Il se questionna sur la réaction de celle-ci lors de leurs contact il y a quelques minutes.

Bien sur il ne lui avait rien fait.. Enfin rien depuis le début de la soirée.. Ou peut-être que le seul fait d'exister lui pourrissait sa misérable existence. Il fit un sourire à cette anecdote.

Il l'avait vraiment fait souffrir durant ces 7 dernières années. Pourquoi ? Juste à cause de son sang et à cause d'une mauvaise éducation qu'il reçut de son père.

Lorsqu'il était dans sa première année à Poudlard, il n'avait pas vraiment comprit se qu'il se passait. D'après son père, les Sangs Impurs n'étaient bons à rien. Ils ne valaient rien et ne servaient à rien. Pourtant il avait rencontré une fille. Hermione. Elle allait contre tout ce qu'on lui avait apprit. Elle était courageuse, perspicace, rusée, intelligente, et malgré ses cheveux rebelles et ses grandes dents elle restait tout de même mignonne.

Et lorsqu'en toute innocence il alla conter à son père toute les qualités de la jeune fille, celui ci faisait tout pour lui montrer le mauvais côté. Aussi, lorsqu'il retourna à Poudlard il remarquera qu'évidemment Hermione adorait passer du temps à la bibliothèque, il l'appela par la suite «rat-de-bibliothèque», il remarquera que son habitude à tout connaître et à vouloir être la meilleure dans tout les domaine lui vaudra le surnom de «miss-je-sais-tout». Et par dessus tout il apprendra doucement mais sûrement à détester Harry Potter, donc logiquement il détestait aussi ses deux acolytes. Dont Hermione.

Cela avait donc suffit pour qu'elle baisse dans son estime, et lorsque Drago alla au Manoir familiale pour les vacances d'Hiver, il raconta à son Père qu'il avait finalement eu raison sur les Sangs Impurs. Son père était fier. Et il aimait lorsque son père était fier de lui. Il passa donc son temps à se plaindre de cette jeune fille qui ne lui avait, au fond, rien fait.

Mais ce qu'elle lui avait dit, quelques minutes auparavant lui trottait encore dans la tête. Elle croyait qu'il ne pouvait pas changer. Et il avait cette drôle envie de lui prouver le contraire. Qu'il pouvait, si il le voulait, changer et ne pas être un abominable petit con. Alors il avait eu cette envie soudaine de montrer qu'un Malfoy pouvait tout faire. Et puis cela ne lui coûtait rien, et Hermione ne pourra plus rien dire, elle fermera enfin son bec. Il était dans tout les cas gagnant. C'est ce qu'il allait faire. Changer.

Il plongea sous l'eau, attendit le plus possible et immergea enfin.

«_**20h04» **_

Drago sortit de son bain qui était maintenant dénué de mousse. Il prit une serviette et l'enroula à sa taille. L'eau s'évacua seule et les bulles flottantes dans l'air disparurent une à une, libérant une légère odeur de framboise qui enveloppa doucement toute la salle. Elle fit un effet somnifère et les yeux de Drago commencèrent à papillonner. Il sortit de la salle, traversa le couloir et entra dans sa chambre, il ouvrit à la vas vite sa malle et prit le premier boxer qu'il trouva, il l'enfila. Il alla s'asseoir sur son lit et finalement se glissa sous les couvertures n'ayant pas la force de faire autre chose. Il ne fit d'ailleurs même pas attention à la pièce qu'il découvrait pour la première fois.

«_**6h00» **_

Son réveille sonna.

6h00.

Il était tôt mais ayant décidé de changer la veille, il prit donc les bonnes résolutions qui allait avec. Et puis il n'aurait pas à voir la tête de Ginny ou Hermione dès le matin. Il s'assit sur son lit et regarda autour de lui. Là contrairement au salon, il y avait bien les couleurs de Serpentard. La chambre lui faisait vaguement penser celle qu'il avait au Manoir : Tout de noir, d'argent et d'émeraude. Des couleurs sombre qui contrastaient avec le ciel devenant peu à peu bleu myosotis. Ses draps étaient en satin noir, agréable au touché de si bon matin. Cette chose toute simple eut le don de le mettre de bonne humeur. Ìl sourit et se leva. Il prit une serviette et la mit sur son épaule.

Il alla à la Salle de bain et prit une bonne douche froide. Il se brossa les dents, se coiffa et mit les vêtements repassés qu'un Elfe avait dû poser sur une des commodes. Lorsqu'il enfila la chemise qui se trouvait sur un cintre, il vit une belle tâche sur celle-ci. Il l'enleva et se dirigea vers la sortit pour retrouver sa chambre et par la même occasion, finir de s'habiller. Alors qu'il ouvrit la porte, il trouva Hermione plantée devant l'entré. Elle avait le visage endormis. Il leva un sourcil en suivant le regard appuyé de la Gryffondor. Et c'est ainsi qu'il remarqua qu'elle observait attentivement son bras gauche. Soudainement agacé, il cacha son bras derrière son torse, Hermione sortit alors de son état second et releva soudainement les yeux en rougissant. Drago la foudroya encore une fois du regard, la poussa et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Il lança un sort à sa malle et tout les vêtement qui se trouvait à l'intérieur se rangea magiquement dans le placard. Il prit une chemise et s'assit sur son lit. Toujours agacé, il regarda son bras gauche lui aussi, il fit une grimace. La marque était presque invisible mais elle restait toujours présente. De légère trace noire prenait la forme d'un crâne et d'un serpent , il semblait le narguer en se mouvant autour de ses veines. Le serpent s'ondulait délicatement sous l'oeil dégouté du Vert et Argent. La douleur constante que provoquait cette marque s'était éteinte pour le plus grand bonheur du jeune homme mais le seule fait qu'elle soit présente l'horripilait. Il enfila d'un geste rapide sa chemise et la boutonna. Il prit son sac et sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre la Grande Salle.

_**«6h30»**_

_**PARTIE II - Du côté d'Hermione**_

_**«6h26» **_

Hermione se leva péniblement, elle n'avait pas passé une bonne nuit, elle se réveillait toute les cinq minutes sortant brusquement d'un cauchemar dont elle ne se souvenait plus une fois les yeux ouverts.

Elle se dirigea vers le miroir qui se trouvait sur sa porte et se regarda. Elle avait deux belles cernes violettes. Elle grimaça et se rendit compte qu'elle aurait sans doute mieux dormit si Ron n'avait pas gâché sa rentrée la veille. Elle repensa à sa déclaration dans le Poudlard Express et soupira de mécontentement. Cette journée commença mal.

La brune sortit de sa chambre et alla directement vers la Salle de Bain. Elle actionna la poignée sans entendre le bruit de l'eau de la douche, elle fut donc bêtement surprise lorsqu'elle poussa dans le vide. Elle secoua sa tête et écouta finalement l'eau couler. Elle soupira une deuxième fois depuis son réveil et se posa contre le mur qui se trouvait en face de la porte. Lorsqu'elle entendit l'eau s'arrêter, elle patienta encore deux minutes et se posta devant la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit finalement, apportant une légère vapeur. Elle regarda rapidement Drago mais fut plus intéressé par son bras que par le torse qui se présentait sous ses yeux. Effectivement, elle avait vu les fines traces noirâtre qui bougeait sur son bras gauche. Cette vision lui glaça le sang mais elle ne pouvait détourner du regard. Finalement ce fut Drago qui mit fin à cet échange et elle leva après quelques secondes les yeux vers le Serpentard. Elle vit de la haine dans ses yeux et elle rougit de honte. Drago la bouscula pour partir dans sa chambre. Elle resta plantée devant la Salle de Bain pour y entrer au final. _  
**  
«6h30» **_

_**PARTIE III - Du côté de Drago**_

_**«6h31» **  
_

Drago était maintenant hors de l'appartement des Préfets. Il déambulait jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'il trouva Blaise au détour d'un couloir, il l'interpela.

– Eh vieux. Tu es matinale !  
– Drago ? À 6h30 ? Que se passe-t-il ? Quel sort Granger ta lancé ?Dit-il d'un ton moqueur.  
– Ne me parle pas de cette fille -si on peut l'appeler ainsi-.  
– Cela ne fait qu'un jour et tu en a déjà marre d'elle ?  
– Pas marre, elle a juste fixe pendant deux minutes ma marque. J'étais de bonne humeur pourtant, cette sotte à tout gâché. D'ailleurs hier je l'ai trouvé devant sa chambre en mode dépressif j'ai voulu savoir ce qu'elle avait et elle m'a répondu agressivement. Je ne lui avait rien fait pourtant.  
– Tu ne lui a rien fait à ce moment là, mais elle n'a pas dû oublier se qu'il s'était passé durant ces 7 dernières années. Fit-il en lui lançant un clin d'oeil.  
– Tiens, c'est marrant, je pensais exactement la même chose !

Ils se sourirent et arrivèrent enfin à la Grande Salle. Pendant leur trajet, Drago signala à Blaise son nouvel objectif pour l'année (changer.), celui-ci lui répondit que c'était sans doute une très bonne idée, il n'aurait pas douté de la réponse de Blaise. Le métis avait longtemps partagé les idées de Voldemort, mais finalement il comprit que ce n'était pas le plus bon choix, donc c'est tout logiquement qu'il encouragea le blond vers le changement. Il sera bénéfique pour lui ainsi que pour les autres. «Le peuple ne demande qu'un Drago un peu plus clément.» Avait-il dit au blond. Celui ci rit de bon coeur.  
Arrivé à la table des Serpentard, ils furent accueillis par le grand sourire de Pansy. Elle buvait un café tout en feuilletant la _Gazette du Sorcier. _Ils s'assirent et Drago pris un croissant avec un café noir.

– Dites, nous avons quel cour ? Demanda-t-il.  
– Euh … 2 heures de potions il me semble. Répondit Pansy toujours concentrée.  
– Avec les Gryffondors?  
– Hum oui malheureusement. En tout, nous aurons … 3 heures par semaine avec eux. Sans compter ceux qui ont pris les mêmes options qu'eux. Cette année promet d'être chargée..  
– Oh non …

Ils mangeaient tout en discutant de fait divers. Plus le temps passait plus des élèves affluaient dans la Grande Salle. Drago ayant finit de manger, observa la porte d'entrée. Il vit Harry et Ron entrer en discutant tout bas. Quelques minutes passèrent lorsque Ginny et Hermione franchirent le seuil de la porte. La brune avait l'air de plus bonne humeur même si son visage était orné de belles cernes. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à la Table des Gryffondor, elles dirent bonjour à Harry et à Ron, même si l'on voyait qu'Hermione n'y mettait pas du sien. Elle sourit à Harry et s'assit en face de lui. Ginny s'assit à ses côtés. Elle lançait de temps à autres quelques regards en biais vers Ron qui chuchotait pleins de petits mots aux oreilles de Parvati, elle baissa ensuite les yeux, fixant trop longtemps son bol de céréale pour que cela soit naturel. Drago l'avait remarqué

–

Blaise ?  
– Hum .. ?  
– Regarde vers là-bas !  
– Cette belette ne se cache pas !  
– Et non, et regarde Granger qui l'observe toute les cinq minutes. Pitoyable.  
– Tu crois qu'elle l'aime toujours ?  
– Sûrement, personnellement je ne trouverai aucun plaisir à regarder Weasley.  
– Exactement. Elle doit être toujours amoureuse. Naïve.  
– Mh …

Drago tourna une fois de plus la tête vers la Gryffondor et il la vit se lever et partir un pain au chocolat dans la main. Il n'y fit plus attention et continua d'observer la Grande Salle et ses occupants.

«_**7h00» **_

Drago et Blaise sortirent de la Grande Salle pour se balader dans le château il leur restait encore 1h avant que les cours ne commencent. Ils laissèrent Pansy avec Millicent et avancèrent silencieux dans les couloirs du grand château. Les marches des escaliers défilaient une à une sous leurs pieds. Il se retrouvèrent trois minutes plus tard dans le parc. Il faisait doux, le soleil éclairait de ses rayons les arbres et le lac. Des bruits se faisaient entendre produisant un beau paysage sonore. Ils continuèrent de marcher jusqu'au lac, où là, ils s'assirent sur un des banc encore humide de la rosée du matin. Des grenouilles entrèrent dans l'eau fraîche par peur des deux Serpentard. Des libellules voletaient autour des deux amis qui ne parlaient pas. «Le silence est d'or» pensa alors Drago. Celui-ci aimait particulièrement les moments semblables, où aucune parole n'était prononcé, et où le silence suffisait à emplir son coeur. Il aimait rester avec son ami. Le blond regarda l'horizon.

– Drago j'ai oublié de prendre mes affaires de métamorphose .. je te revois en cours ?  
– Oui t'inquiète !

Drago regarda son ami partir en direction du château, il reprit son activité et admira encore une fois cette longue étendue d'eau. Il se perdait dans la beauté du lac. L'endroit fut plus silencieux que la normal. Soudain, il entendit un léger reniflement il tourna la tête interloqué et vit à côté d'un pommier chargé de fruit vert, un sac. Derrière l'arbre, il put voir une silhouette se posant sur le tronc et se faisant glisser tout le long, jusqu'à arriver par terre. Il se leva discrètement et alla vers le pommier. Il se mit à l'opposé de l'élève, et se colla à l'arbre. Il fut après 30 secondes, dans la même position que l'inconnu. Tout deux assis à l'opposé. Il posa sa tête contre l'écorce, ferma les yeux, et, silencieusement, il écouta le doux pleure de la personne. Cette douce mélodie n'était pas désagréable, mais il avait déjà entendu ces pleures. Dans le train.

Il ouvrit subitement les yeux et se leva précipitamment. C'était donc Hermione...

Le blond épousseta son pantalon et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il regarda le banc où il était assis quelques minutes plus tôt. Il voulu de tout coeur se rendre vers lui mais ce ne fut malheureusement pas le cas.

Il prit une forte inspiration et d'un courage dont il ne saurait dire la provenance, contourna l'arbre et se mit face à la jeune fille. Elle était assise par terre, ses jambes collées à sa poitrine et sa tête enfouie dans ses bras posés sur ses genoux. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en un chignon. Elle pleurait doucement, mais il l'entendait parfaitement à cause du calme du parc.

Il reprit une inspiration et s'assit près d'elle. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules en la serrant près de lui. La Gryffondor ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir ses yeux, elle posa automatiquement sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago. Un de ses bras reposait toujours sur ses genoux et la main de l'autre cachait partiellement sa tête.

Le Vert et Argent ne comprenait pas se qu'il faisait. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? C'était simple, il n'aimait pas voir les filles pleurer. (sauf quand c'était lui qui provoquait les pleures.) Il la berça donc délicatement attendant que ses larmes cessent de couler.

Il faisait froid en cette matinée de Septembre, personne n'était dans le parc. Ils étaient seuls, il pouvait donc se permettre quelques folies. Ses sanglots s'arrêtèrent peu à peu et elle essuya une bonne fois pour toute les vestiges de ses larmes et toussa faiblement. Elle souffla un merci à peine audible tout en regardant droit devant elle.

_–_ De rien Granger.

Elle tourna rapidement sa tête vers Drago, le regarda et étouffa un cris. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts. Elle avait l'air pétrifié.

– Respire sinon tu va mourir Granger ! Elle suivit son conseille et souffla.

– Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

– Je t'apaise et toi que fais-tu ici ?

– Je me fais apaiser. Il rit.

– Granger, ne va surtout rien t'imaginer.

– Je n'ai rien imaginé Malfoy ! Dit-elle choquée du fait qu'il venait de rire.

– Oui, je te crois.. Répondit-il moqueur. Ça t'en bouche un coin n'empêche. Il enleva ses bras des épaules de la jeune fille.  
– Oh oui, ça tu l'as dit. Il sourit.

– Comme tu le vois, je ne suis pas irrécupérable.  
– Je n'en revient pas. J'ai une conversation civilisée avec Drago Malfoy. Il sourit.  
– J'ai utilisé mon quota de bonté pour aujourd'hui. J'y vais.  
– Ca m'aurait trop étonnée...

_**«7h45»**_

Il se leva et la laissa seule, il partit vers le banc, prit son sac et alla vers le château. Il marchait et rejoignit enfin le château. Dans les couloirs, tout les élèves se bousculaient, tout était différent de l'atmosphère du parc. Mais il voulait être le plus loin possible de Granger sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Il se dirigea vers les cachots où allait bientôt se dérouler son premier cour de l'année. Devant la salle se trouvait pleins d'élèves dont Pansy. D'ailleurs celle ci se dirigea vers lui.

– Tient tu as l'air pensif.  
– Vraiment ?  
– Et bien oui, si je te le dis !  
– Tu as sûrement raison.  
– Tu veux en parler ?  
– Parler de quoi ?  
– De ce qui t'occupe les pensées à cet instant précis !  
– Non. Plus tard peut-être.  
– Je t'attendrais. Fit-elle avec un sourire.

_**«8h00»**_

Drago lui rendit son sourire. C'est à ce moment que Blaise arriva suivit de près par le nouveau Professeur. Ils entrèrent donc dans la salle après le celui-ci. La salle de classe de Potion était toujours aussi poussiéreuse et peu éclairée. Chaque maison avait instaurée une partie bien à elle : Serpentard à gauche, Gryffondor à droite.  
Le professeur leva finalement ses yeux vers les élèves, il fit un sourire sadique lorsqu'il vit du vert à sa droite et du rouge à sa gauche.

L'homme était assez grand, un peu chauve mais pas vieux. Il avait un nez pointu mais pas long, et derrière ses lunettes se trouvaient deux yeux bleus. Il se tourna, prit une craie et écrivit son nom sur le tableau noir.

_«Mr Livolette»_

– Bonjour les élèves. Je m'appelle Frederic Livolette et je serais à présent votre professeur de Potions. Je vois déjà que la classe est bien séparée, je vais tout de suite y remédier. Je vais mélanger les deux maisons. Je cite les noms et vous vous rangez à côté de votre camarade. Commençons.

Alors Neville Londubat avec Théodore Nott.

Ginevra Weasley avec Drago Malfoy.

Dean Thomas avec Pansy Parkinson.  
Hermione Granger avec Blaise Zabini.  
Ronald Weasley avec Millicent Bullstrode…..

Bien, maintenant veuillez vous mettre tous à côté de la porte je vais changer l'ordre des tables pour ce cour qui va se dérouler par équipe de quatre.

Les tables, en une formule du professeur, se mirent face à face. Il y a eu beaucoup plus de poussières que d'habitude. Le Professeur Livolette leur demanda alors de s'asseoir avec les binômes qu'ils appréciait le plus. Drago tourna sa tête directement vers Blaise, mais après réflexion et après avoir vu sa coéquipière il tourna sa tête vers Pansy. Il appela donc Ginny pour lui proposer Pansy. Mais il ne la trouva pas près de lui, il balaya la salle du regard et tomba sur la rousse. Et malheur il la vit rire avec Hermione, Blaise ayant été mis de côté. « Oh non, elle n'a pas osé ?» Et c'est sur ces quelques pensées qu'il alla vers la rousse d'un pas plutôt rapide.

– Eh Weasley, on fera le travail avec Pansy et Thomas ok ?  
– Je pense qu'il est trop tard. On le fait avec Hermione et Zabini, et puis c'est ton meilleur ami, tu devrais te réjouir !  
– Mais tu ne comprends donc pas ? Je veux le faire avec Pansy et elle est ma meilleure amie aussi !  
– Regarde je crois qu'elle est déjà prise. Dit-elle d'une voix moqueuse.

Il retourna sa tête encore une fois vers Pansy et il la vit rire avec Millicent.

– Merde … Il doit y avoir un autre couple.  
– Non, c'est dommage hein ?

Il regarda Blaise affolé qui lui fit un sourire et désigna du menton la table où ils devaient tous s'asseoir. Il alla vers la dite table et s'assit lourdement sur le banc, ayant l'air de porter une tonne sur ses épaules.

– Drago, t'inquiète, ce n'est pas la mort !  
– Ça c'en rapproche malheureusement …

Il rigola doucement et s'assit lui aussi, suivit de Ginny et d'Hermione. Il posa ses deux coudes sur la table et déposa avec toute la délicatesse qu'il pouvait mettre, sa tête sur ses deux mains jointes. Ses doigts étaient contre ses joues et les faisaient légèrement remonter. Il poussa un long soupire.

– Voyons Malfoy, un peu de tenue ! Rigola Hermione  
– Oh, toi ta gueule je ne t'ai pas parlé  
– Tu n'as parlé à personne, et c'était juste un conseil !  
– J'en ai absolument pas besoin

Elle se leva sous le coup de la colère et le fixa.

– Petit con !

Elle se rendit soudainement compte qu'elle était la seule debout. Elle s'assit en prenant une teinte pivoine.

– Alors tu n'assume pas tes actes ?  
– Tu es le plus mal placé pour me dire cela Malfoy, dois-je te rappeler l'épisode de ce matin ?  
– J'ai usé mon quota de gentillesse Granger, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Ne me pousse pas à bout ! Fit-il en montrant un signe de dégoût.  
– Et toi ne joue pas avec le feu, tu va te brûler !  
– Ah, la petite Granger me menace ?  
– OH, vous deux vous vous arrêtez tout de suite c'est clair ? Intervint Weasley  
– Sinon quoi ? La provoqua-t-il  
– Sinon rien Drago, calme toi, elles n'en valent pas la peine ! Dit calmement Blaise.

Drago croisa ses bras contre son torse donnant ainsi l'air de bouder et il grognait des insultes incompréhensible.

– Bon les enfants, j'ai mis les ingrédients sur la table que vous voyez là. Il ne faut pas se tromper sur le dosage, vous ne gaspillerez RIEN. Ce que vous prenez, vous l'utilisez. Ainsi, si il reste quoi que ce soit, je vous inviterez à l'avaler pour voir les effets direct sur le corps. Sachant que certains ingrédients sont très dangereux, je vous conseille de bien lire votre manuel et de prendre le STRICTE minimum. Bien sur, vous pouvez en reprendre si il vous en manque. Bon j'ai tout expliqué, la potion à préparer est le remède contre la pétrification, la recette se trouve dans le manuel page 10.

Certains étaient devenus pâle en entendant les menaces du professeur, c'est vrai qu'il y avait des ingrédients potentiellement dangereux mais ils espéraient tous qu'il n'oserait pas le faire. Blaise proposa son aide ainsi que celui de Drago pour aller chercher les ingrédients nécessaire. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la table, mais il y avait déjà un attroupement d'élèves autour de celle-ci. Ils attendirent derrière cette masse.

– Drago ?  
– Oui ?  
– Que s'était-il passé avec Granger ?

La question qu'il redoutait le plus venait de tomber.

– De quoi parle-tu ? Répondit-il innocemment.  
– Ne me prend pas pour un con. Je parle du sujet que Granger a effleuré tout à l'heure !  
– Oh ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas.  
– Ça n'avait pas l'air d'être «rien». Elle a réussi à te déstabilisé !  
– Mais qu'est ce que tu dis ? Je n'étais pas déstabilisé !  
– Si si, crois moi ! Tu as pris le temps avant de la répondre !  
– Blaise, me casse pas les couilles de si bon matin, merci.  
– Monsieur est de mauvaise humeur à ce que je vois !  
– Roh ta gueule !

Sur ces derniers mots, un léger sourire apparut sur le visage de son ami et Drago partit furieux vers la table enfin accessible. Il prit rapidement les ingrédient sans vraiment y faire attention, Blaise le regarda avec des yeux ronds, il reprit au moins six ingrédients entre les mains du blond pour les reposer sur la table. Il souffla discrètement et prit ensuite des racines de mandragores.

Tous arrivés à leur table, le professeur recommença un monologue d'avertissement et ils purent enfin commencer la potion.

_**«8h20»**_

Le reste du cours se passa sans grands ennuis. Parfois, étant perdu dans ses pensées, Drago faisait tomber des plantes ou des fioles, ce qui provoqua la colère dissimulée d'Hermione. Cela l'amusait quand même un peu mais Blaise le ramena quelques fois à l'ordre.

Lorsque temps imposé fut écoulé, le professeur Livolette passa à chaque table et vérifia si chaque potions avait la teinte violacée voulu et si il ne restait plus d'ingrédient sur les tables. Il montra un regard déçu et les félicita pour leurs bonnes potions. La cloche retentit. Les cours du matin, tous plus ennuyant les uns que les autres passèrent assez vite.

_**«12h00»**_

L'heure du déjeuner arriva. Tout le monde se précipita vers la Grande Salle, Blaise Pansy et Drago restèrent en retrait, marchant tranquillement sans se presser. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Soudain Millicent arriva et dit à Pansy de la suivre, ce que celle-ci fit. Drago et Blaise étaient maintenant seuls. Drago redoutait déjà les question que le métis pourrait lui poser. D'ailleurs il parla lorsque les silhouettes des deux jeunes filles eurent disparus derrière un mur.

– Toujours pas décidé à me parler ?  
– Non. Répondit-il sèchement.

– Mais qu'est ce que vous avez fait pour que cela te mette dans un état pareil ?  
– Un état pareil ? .  
– Tu me parlais super bien y'a deux minutes, et d'un coup tu es dur et froid.  
– Oh, Blaise ! C'est trop long a expliquer !  
– Mais vas-y, nous avons tout notre temps. Tu as faim ?  
– Quoi ?! Demandait-il surpris.  
– Je te demande si tu as faim !  
– Non je n'ai pas faim, mais pourquoi cette question qui n'a rien à voir avec notre sujet ?  
– Ah mon pauvre Drago, la perspicacité c'est pas ton truc.  
– Pff. Souffla-t-il vexé.  
– Allez boude pas et suis moi.

* * *

Ideed


	5. Chapter 5 - Le Lac

**Bonjour,  
Alors déjà j'ai un grand retard, mais j'étais assez occupé entre mes devoirs et mes activités extra-scolaires. Bref, là je trouve un peu de temps pour vous poster le chapitre cinq qui est certes très petit. Je posterai le sixième demain ou même peut-être ce soir :).**

Mais avant je répondrai aux review anonymes

Mama : Je suis contente que ça te plaise, mais je ne pourrais pas satisfaire tout tes désirs xp J'ai déjà mon scénarios en tête et je ne pourrais pas faire tout cela. :) / Et euh oui et ben je voulais qu'on ressente son "désespoir" (c'est un grand mot ^^) C'est dur de ne pas pleurer de temps en temps lorsque tu pense que tu es seule, sans tes parents, et que ton "chéri" t'as quitté pour une autre d'un coup. Enfin bon, mais ne t'inquiète pas, l'ancienne Hermione arrivera bientôt ;)

Pauline : Merci, ne t'inquiète pas je le prend bien. Oui je sais je fais souvent des fautes, désolés. Ca doit être assez chiant de voir pleins de petites fautes mais j'essaye d'en faire le moins possible. Bien sur, j'essaierai de trouver quelqu'un pour me corriger. Et puis, oui je sais mes personnages ne sont pas vraiment matures dans les premiers chapitres mais cela changera. :)

Tite Rei : Merci ça me fait plaisir :)

Bref voilà la suite :)

* * *

**CHAPITRE V : LE LAC .**

_(I Partie)_

_«12h00»  
– Tu as faim ?  
– Quoi ?! Demandais-je surpris.  
– Je te demande si tu as faim !  
– Non je n'ai pas faim, mais pourquoi cette question qui n'a rien à voir avec notre sujet ?  
– Ah mon pauvre Drago, la perspicacité c'est pas ton truc.  
– Pff. Soufflais-je vexé.  
– Allez boude pas et suis moi.»_

_**PARTIE I – Du côté de Drago.**_

Blaise prit la manche de la robe de sorcier de Drago et marcha vite devant lui. Il se dirigea vers la sortie. Fatigué, le blond se sépara de lui sèchement pour pouvoir marcher librement, Blaise n'y fit pas attention et continua son chemin sans se retourner. Ils arrivèrent dans le Parc. La journée était douce, les rayons du soleil caressaient librement leur visage. Il n'y avait que quelques nuages qui ne gâchaient, de toute façon, pas la vue. Ils marchèrent sur l'herbe dorée par Soleil et ils partirent vers leur banc si apprécié. Le magnifique lac se déroulait à perte de vue sous leurs yeux, des bruits étranges émanaient de cet étendue d'eau, provoquant parfois quelques frissons de surprise.

– Alors, prêt à tout me déballer ?  
– Non.  
– Mauvaise réponse ! Dit-il d'un air amusé.  
– Mais Blaise, je n'ai rien à te dire !  
– Au contraire, je veux les informations croustillantes mon chou !  
– Oh non, je t'en supplie surtout pas tes surnoms à la con ! Pourquoi insiste-tu tant ? Il ria.  
– Parce que je suis ton meilleur ami et je sais que Pansy va te poser des questions pas avant la fin de la semaine, elle se doute elle aussi de quelques chose, et bien sûr je veux être le premier à savoir !

– Tu me soule Blaise.  
– Si c'est comme ça.

Il se leva l'air faussement en colère, et alla vers le château.

– Roh, c'est bon je vais te le dire.

Il se retourna encore plus rapidement et fit un grand sourire à son ami. Celui-ci leva ses yeux au ciel et attendit qu'il soit assis pour lui narrer toute l'histoire. Il lui raconta tout, n'omettant aucun détails pour qu'il le lâche un peu. Ayant enfin fini, Blaise observa l'horizon. Son regard était emplie d'incompréhension.

– Pourquoi ? Finit-il par lancer.  
– Non Blaise, pas pourquoi, mais comment.  
– Hein ? Il se tourna vers Drago et le regarda bizarrement. Fier de son effet il continua.  
– La question n'est pas pourquoi, car je connais déjà la réponse. Maintenant la question est comment. Comment vais-je faire pour l'éviter, comment vais-je faire pour ne pas me retrouver une fois de plus dans une situation comme celle-ci. Je sais que je ne dois pas me prendre la tête ainsi, mais elle a un effet étrange sur moi, tu comprends ? Elle me fait faire des chose que je n'oserai jamais faire en tant normal. Il faut que je trouve une solution.

Après plusieurs seconde il lâcha enfin une réponse.

– Tu n'as qu'à l'aider ! Il regarda une fois de plus l'horizon.  
– Quoi ?! L'aider ? Je ne m'abaisserai pas à cela Blaise. N'y compte pas. Je veux changer et elle n'est pas dans ma liste, même si elle a participé à la création de celle-ci. Elle n'a qu'à pourrir au Paradis.  
– Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit au Paradis là, Drago. Tu veux changer, mais tu reste dans les idéologies de Voldemort, de ton père et les deux sont morts, ou en tout cas quasi morts dans le cas de ton père. Si tu veux changer, il faudra que tu accepte l'inacceptable. Dans ton cas, l'inacceptable est le Sang-de-Bourbe, le Né-Moldus. C'est une étape comme une autre Drago, ne la néglige pas, elle est assez importante. Peut-être que Granger t'aidera d'ailleurs dans cet ultime étape. Qui sait …

– Peut-être... Pour l'instant je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai pas la volonté d'aider une pauvre Miss-je-sais-tout. Tu ne peux pas choisir une autre plus agréable ? Il essayait de détendre l'atmosphère mais cela n'a pas marché.  
– Drago ! Elle sera dans ta salle commune quasiment tout les soirs, tu pourra bien l'aider non ?  
– Je n'en ai pas envie Blaise !  
– Orh, et puis fais ce que tu veux, moi j'essaie de t'aider à trouver une solution !

– Blaise ! Ton plan est bien mignon ! Bien sûr, je vais me pointer dans sa vie et, je lui dirai : _Coucou Hermione, ça va ? Vois tu je veux t'aider, oublions toutes ces années d'insultes et de haine, soyons amis ! _ Mais oui, tout le monde y croit ! Tu ne te rend donc pas compte de la réputation de _mangemorts _que j'ai ? Granger et moi ne pouvons pas avoir une discussion sans insultes, et avant que tu ne rajoute quoique ce soit, la scène de ce matin était une exception. Cette idée tombe à l'eau avant même d'être mis à l'œuvre !  
– Qui te parle d'être ami ? Je ne te demande pas plus que d'essayer de l'accepter, de la comprendre et de l'aider à surmonter sa rupture !  
– Ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si elle s'est faite largué !

– Drago, change un peu ta façon de penser ! Ça doit être la première fois qu'elle sort avec quelqu'un ça doit être dure pour elle !  
– Tu joue à quoi là Blaise ? C'est tout bonnement impossible !  
– Rien n'est impossible Drago, Essaye au moins …

Sur cette dernière phrase, alors que le blond allait riposter, Blaise se leva et alla rejoindre le château. Il le laissa seul et savait qu'en le laissant là, il allait au final réfléchir à la discussion.  
Ils étaient en fin d'été, il faisait beaucoup plus chaud que le matin, mais il y avait un peu plus de vent. Les branches des arbres se tordaient délicatement sous l'effet de son souffle, faisant voler quelques feuilles vertes. L'eau du lac ondulait et s'écrasait sur les quelques rochers qui se trouvaient à son bord. Drago enleva sa cape et la mit à côté de lui. Tout le monde devait manger à cet heure-ci, tout le monde sauf lui. Il réfléchissait activement à un moyen d'ignorer la Gryffondor, mais aucune solution. Peut-être que finalement la solution de Blaise serait bonne à prendre. Il se leva à son tour, et se dirigea vers le château pour y finir sa journée.  
_**  
«12h45»**_


	6. Chapter 6 - Étrange Découverte

**Bonjour, alors je poste le chapitre VI Avec beaucoup de retard, en fait je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps pour le faire. Et puis je vais re écrire tout les chapitres précédent. J'ai déjà publié le nouveau chapitre I et II . J'ai changé beaucoup de chose et allongé certaines description et narration. Bien sur l'idée de départ n'a pas beaucoup évolué mais je trouve que cela passe mieux ainsi. Je vais donc consacré mes prochaines heures d'écritures au perfectionnement des chapitres précédents ( qui je vous avoue ne me plaisent pas. ) Bref. Cessons le monologue. Voilà le chapitre VI. **  
**Pour ceux qui ont du courage, je vous propose de relire les deux premiers chapitres, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu. **

**Encore désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes. **  
**Bisous**  
**Ideed.**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE VI : ÉTRANGE DÉCOUVERTE**_

_**(IV Partie)**_

_**PARTIE I – Du côté d'Hermione**_

Les heures de cours passaient et une atmosphère jovial emplissaient les classes, en ce début d'années les élèves étaient encore frais des vacances, il se racontaient toutes sortes d'histoires plus ou moins délirantes. Il y avait donc toujours pendant les cours une ou deux filles qui faisaient le bilan de leurs conquêtes, un garçon qui se vantait d'avoir voyager sur les Îles du Pacifique côté Sorcier, un autre qui racontait des histoires pas vraiment fiable. Et puis il y avait Hermione Granger. Qui elle, loin d'admirer ses vacances, faisaient inlassablement les exercices des bouquins.

Bien sur plusieurs personne la questionna sur tel ou tel chose, elle répétait toujours la même phrase _«J'étais chez ma Grand-mère, il n'y a donc vraiment rien d'intéressant à raconter.»_. Et puis, à qui pouvait-elle bien dire que ses parents étaient mort, qu'elle est terriblement seule et qu'elle doit travailler à côté de ses études sorcière pour pouvoir vivre convenablement ? Personne. Elle ne voulait pas en parler à Harry ou à Ginny, ils se retrouvaient enfin sans guerre pour les séparer. Leurs bonheurs, ils le méritaient amplement. Et elle ne voudrait surement pas polluer leurs airs avec des histoires de la vrai vie qui lui est revenue en pleine face.

En attendant, elle arborait un sourire presque parfait bien que faux. Il n'y avait que ses cernes violettes qui jurait vraiment sur ce beau visage rayonnant de mensonge. _«Je révise tard le soir, je dois être prête si il y a un test surprise !»_ disait-elle a ceux qui lui faisait remarquer ces crevasses sombres. Ces stupides élèves eux, la croyait sur paroles. Tout le monde pensait bien sur qu'elle se défoulait sur ses devoirs, comme à son habitude de Miss-je-sais-tout. Mais personne ne se doutait qu'elle pleurait jusqu'à en être déshydraté, s'apitoyant minablement sur son sort. _«Le courage de Gryffondor n'est plus dans ce corps, pardonne moi Godric»_Pensait-elle lorsqu'elle avait finit de pleurer. Elle lançait préalablement un sort d'insonorisation pour ne pas que son ennemi l'entende être si faible.

_**PARTIE II – Du côté de Drago**_

_Il se leva à son tour, et se dirigea vers le château pour y finir sa journée._

Les jours passèrent et il n'eut plus aucune confrontation avec Hermione. Elle se levait très tôt le matin et rentrait très tard le soir. Il ne savait même pas quand est-ce qu'elle trouvait le temps de dormir. Quelques fois il voyait des livres et du parchemins recouvrir les tables du salons. Il pensait donc qu'elle passait tout son temps libre à faire ses devoirs. Rien d'autres. Bien sur, Il ne doutait pas que tout ce qui touchait à la littérature était un échappatoire pour elle, une solution afin de tout oublier, de penser à autre chose. Mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle soit si concentrée et passive au monde extérieur juste à cause de la Belette, il devait y avoir quelque chose d'autres.

Les jours se ressemblaient toujours un peu plus et mis à part le temps qui se rafraichissait de jour en jour, il ne se passait rien d'intéressent. Le jeune blond en avait assez, il s'ennuyait beaucoup trop, loin de Blaise et de Pansy.

Il avait donc décidé de mener la petite mission que Blaise lui avait confié : Essayer d'améliorer sa relation avec les Nés-Moldus. Il devrait commencer par ne plus prononcer l'insulte _«Sang-de-Bourbe»_. Et puis pour la mission, comme Blaise l'avait dit, ça serait bien d'utiliser Granger afin d'améliorer ses clichés sur les Sangs Impurs. Il décida alors de l'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre.

_**«Vendredi 6 Septembre - 22h30» **__**  
**_  
Lors du Vendredi soir, n'ayant rien à faire pour le lendemain, il trouva l'occasion bonne pour essayer de reproduire une conversation civilisée avec Hermione. En l'attendant, Drago prit un des livres qui se trouvaient sur la table basse et se posta sur un des fauteuils, devant la cheminée. _Page une._

_**«22h56»**_

_Page quarante-et-une_. Le livre qu'il avait prit était l'un de ceux d'Hermione. Une histoire moldu. Cela faisait passer le temps. Et puis, il apprenait des choses sur ses goût littéraires. Elle n'arriva toujours pas, donc il continua sa lecture.

_**«23h30» **_

_Page quatre-vingt-six_. Les yeux du blond commencèrent à papillonner, mais il tenait bon. Il tournait inlassablement les pages du fameux livres tout en voulant connaître la suite. Quitte à lire, autant s'y mettre à fond. Il ne lui restait que quarante-quatre page à lire.

_**«23h40»**_

_Page cent trois__._Le tableau à l'entrée s'ouvrit. Il leva ses yeux vers la nouvelle arrivée. Ses cheveux châtains d'habitude en bataille, étaient coiffé en un chignon appliqué, autours de ses yeux s'étaient installés des cernes violacées, et elle avait dans ses mains deux livres. Elle n'avait pas vu Drago. Elle se tourna, ferma le tableau et avança tête baissé. Le Vert et Argent toussota pour qu'elle le remarque et elle leva enfin les yeux vers lui.

– Bonsoir.  
– Bonsoir.. Dit-elle furtivement  
– D'où viens-tu ?  
– En quoi cela te regarde-t-il ? «Raté, j'aurai pas du m'y prendre ainsi» pensa-t-il alors qu'il cherchait une excuse.  
– Le couvre feux est déjà passé. Je suis Préfet-en-Chef. Vois-tu où je veux en venir ?  
– Malfoy, je viens de la Bibliothèque c'est pour un devoir !  
– Tu as tout Samedi et Dimanche pour faire tes devoirs Granger ! De plus, tu as l'air fatiguée et t'enlever des points serait regrettable.  
– Nan ! C'est bon je ne recommencerai plus !  
– Granger, je sais que ce n'est pas la première fois.

Elle baissa la tête, comme une petite fille qui venait de se faire prendre en flagrant délit.

– Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
– Rien, je.. je vais aller dormir.  
– Mh . Ok ne refait plus cela, sinon je t'enlèverai vraiment 10 points.  
– Oui oui c'est bon j'ai compris. Elle fronça les sourcils. Et mais attend, ce n'est pas mon livre que tu tient là ?  
– Si, je l'ai trouvé sur la table pourquoi ?  
– Tu ne prend pas mes affaires sans ma permission Malfoy !

– C'est bon calme toi, je voulais juste lire un peu jusqu'à ce que tu arrive !  
– Oui bah maintenant je suis là !

_**«23h55»**_

Il se leva énervé qu'elle lui parle ainsi à cause d'un livre. Il se dirigea vers elle menaçant, elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur mais plutôt l'air d'être malade. Elle s'avança aussi mais déposa ses livres sur la table basse, et elle se dirigea ensuite vers les escalier. Le blond était maintenant à un mètre d'elle, c'est à ce moment qu'elle à choisi pour s'évanouir.

– Putin, qu'est ce que tu fous ?! Dit-il plus pour lui que pour elle.

Il la rattrapa dans sa chute et l'insulta intérieurement. Comment pouvait-on être bête au point de se rendre malade. Se mettre dans un état lamentable voir pitoyable à cause d'un quelconque soucis de vie amoureuse. Était-elle conne au point de ne plus pouvoir vivre tranquillement sans sa belette ?  
Il n'empêche que le blond savait qu'Hermione était comme tout le monde, qu'à force de rater des heures et des heures de sommeil, elle allait lâcher.  
En temps normal, il l'aurait bien laissé par terre, mais les temps ne sont plus normaux. Il l'a prit donc dans ses bras et l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre, il lui enleva sa cape et la posa sur son lit.

Après mûres réflexion, Drago pensait qu'il devait avoir plus que la rupture derrière tout cela. Mais Ron devait y être pour quelques choses aussi. Elle devait vraiment y tenir.

Il la regarda durant deux minutes maximum voir si elle se réveillerait ou pas. Et ce ne fut pas le cas. Il prit alors sa baguette et fis apparaître un verre.

– Aguamenti. Chuchota-t-il.

De l'eau apparue dans le verre il le mit sur son guéridon, au cas ou elle se réveillerait plus tard. Il sortit de la chambre de la Gryffondor. Il s'était ensuite rendu dans la Salle de Bain pour prendre une douche. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il s'en alla vers sa chambre et se posa sur son lit.

Passant une main moite sur son visage il sut que cette année n'allait pas être de tout repos.  
Il était toujours assis sur son lit, ne voulant toujours pas m'allonger. Il hésitait entre se lever et aller veiller sur elle, ou la laisser tomber.

Mais au final il estima qu'il en avait déjà trop fait. Il se blottit dans ses draps de soies et regarda le plafond.

Il ne devait pas la laisser s'auto-détruire, elle pouvait être intelligente mais paradoxalement super conne.

Ron n'était qu'un garçon après tout, Drago pensait qu'il ne valait pas la peine qu'elle se rende malade pour lui, donc finalement son hypothèse sur le fait qu'il y ai autre chose se valida peu à peu.  
Il pensa encore deux minutes mais finit par tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

_**«00h00»**_

_**PARTIE III – Du côté d'Hermione**_

_**«22h30» **_

Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'elle et ses amis se trouvaient à Poudlard. Une semaine qu'elle devait supporter le couple qui faisait sans le vouloir le plus parler d'eux. Une semaine que la belle brune ne dormait quasiment plus. Une semaine qu'elle travaillait comme une dingue pour oublier. Juste oublier. Oublier ses malheurs, oublier le fait qu'elle n'ait plus de joie de vivre, qu'elle cache ses larmes. Elle n'en pouvait bien sûr plus. À force de travailler elle s'était fatiguée et lassée.

En ce vendredi soir, elle se trouvait dans la bibliothèque, fatiguée comme jamais. Cette fois elle avait atteint la limite du possible et se devait de retourner dans sa salle commune. Peu importais, que ce soit celle de Gryffondor ou celle des Préfets, elle devait trouver un moyen de dormir. Il était 22h30 et personne ne se trouvait à la bibliothèque, personne n'avait doute de sa présence en ce lieu. Même pas la bibliothécaire. Hermione avait en effet trouver le contre-sort du sortilège qu'avait utilisée celle-ci pour fermer les portes.  
Mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller demander à Harry sa cape, donc elle restait tout de même vulnérable vis-à-vis de Rusard.

Hermione se vêtit de sa cape et glissa la capuche sur sa tête elle marchait en rasant les murs, habitude qu'elle avait prise ces derniers jours. Après avoir monté l'étage par de nombreux escaliers tous plus rebelles les uns que les autres, elle arriva enfin devant la tapisserie et vit que son Lion avait changé de place pour se mettre plus à l'avant du tableau. Elle sourit légèrement et prononça le mot-de-passe. La fatigue se faisait plus présente et plus lourde qu'auparavant. Hermione n'allait vraiment plus tenir. Tout le long de son entrée et de la fermeture de la porte, elle fixa celle-ci et la poussa délicatement pour ne pas la faire grincer. Mais trop absorbée par son action elle ne remarqua pas que la lumière du salon était allumé et qu'un blond l'attendait. Ce n'est qu'au toussotement de celui-ci qu'elle se reprit et qu'elle sursauta par la même occasion.

Elle leva sa tête surprise qu'il soit réveillé, car il avait prit l'habitude de se coucher de bonne heure. Il lui parla mais elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Il commença une conversation avec quelques menaces futiles qu'Hermione tenta furtivement d'esquiver. Pourtant elle somnolait et ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de ses paroles. Elle cria un moment sans comprendre pourquoi et elle vit Drago presser le pas vers elle. Sa vision se brouillait peu à peu, son ouïe la quittait, ses mains devenaient moites, ses pieds lâchèrent. Peut-être aurait-elle le temps d'entrer dans sa chambre, elle risqua le tout pour le tout, posa les quelques livres qu'elle avait et alla vers les escaliers mais ce fut trop tard car la seule chose dont elle se rappelait était du visage de Drago prés d'elle rempli d'incompréhension.

**«04h00»**

Les yeux de la brune s'ouvrirent avec difficultés. Sa tête se fit lourde ne laissant pas place à beaucoup de pensées. Elle se redressa peu à peu sur son lit qui lui tenait chaud. Effectivement le coton de ses draps étaient parfait pour cette nuit fraîche. Elle se frotta le yeux et les ouvrit mieux. Cet effort ne servit à rien car il n'y avait aucune source de lumière : les rideaux étaient tirés ne laissant passer que quelques rayons de lune. Elle laissa donc balader sa main sur son guéridon. À tâtons elle chercha sa baguette qu'elle avait pour habitude de poser là, elle le trouva et finalement elle le prit un peu brusquement car elle fit tomber une chose par la même occasion.

– Lumos.

Un lumière bleutée sortit de sa baguette et vint éclairer la pièce, elle vit par terre sur son tapis un verre d'eau étalant son contenu sur le dit tapis. Elle grogna légèrement et essaya de se lever. Elle ne trouva pas de suite l'équilibre et finit par retomber s'asseoir sur son lit.

– Granger ?

La concernée tourna vivement la tête vers sa porte et vit Drago. Ses cheveux habituellement bien coiffés étaient en ce moment ébouriffés, il avait la tête d'une personne qu'on réveille assez brutalement, or Hermione n'avait pas fait de bruit, le son du verre ayant été étouffé par le tapis. Il portait un pantalon vert émeraude et un t-shirt noir mis à l'envers.

– Qu'est ce que tu fais là Malfoy ?  
– J'ai entendu du bruit, je suis venu.  
– C'est le verre, je l'ai fait tomber par mégarde...

Elle essaya encore une fois de se lever pour le ramasser. Mais elle ne trouvait toujours pas l'équilibre, bizarrement elle voulu quand même réessayer, mais la voix de Drago la coupa.

– Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Tu ne vois donc pas que t'es pas en état de te lever ?!  
– Il faut bien ramasser ça. Elle essaya une nouvelle fois mais ne put faire que trois pas n'arrivant donc pas à destination  
– Putain Granger ! Il était à côté d'elle et l'aida à revenir vers son lit. Je te dis de rester là, c'est bon je vais le ramasser se foutu verre ! D'ailleurs... Il le ramassa et prononça le sort pour faire apparaître l'eau. Tient boit ça.

Elle prit avec réticence le verre et le bit d'une traite. «Merlin que c'est bon» pensa-t-elle. La sensation de l'eau descendant dans sa gorge brulante l'apaisa. La seule chose qu'elle put prononcer à cet instant était un petit merci. Drago, lui se releva, et ouvrit les rideaux pour faire passer la lumière car ils étaient encore éclairés par la baguette d'Hermione. La chose faite, il se dirigea vers elle et s'assit sur une chaise non loin de son lit pour lui faire face.

– De rien, mais Granger une question me trotte dans la tête.  
– Mh ?  
– Pourquoi tu te met dans cette état ? Enfin je veux dire, tu as l'air de travailler encore plus que d'habitude. Et tu ne passe jamais de temps ici, à croire que tu dors à la bibliothèque, si encore tu dors...  
– Malfoy et perspicace à ce que je vois. Tu sais que tu es la seule personne à avoir remarqué tout cela ?  
– Quoi ? Et Potter ? Il ne réagit donc pas ?  
– Tu sais je ne passe presque plus de temps avec lui, il est toujours avec ce … euh .. Ron. Il sourit faiblement.  
– Tu ne passe pas non plus de temps avec moi, cela n'empêche que j'ai remarqué que tu te drogue aux livres.  
– Arrête de dire n'importe quoi !  
– Granger, t'es aveugle ou quoi ? Tu te rend malade juste à cause de cette belette ? T'es conne ou tu le fait exprès.

Si il savait vraiment pensa-t-elle. L'atmosphère se tendit lorsqu'un silence lourd apparut. Elle sentit des larmes monter. Trop de pression. Elle ne voulait pas être encore une fois vulnérable devant le Serpentard et le congédia donc.

– Sors d'ici s'il te plaît...  
– Quoi ?  
– Je t'ai dis de sortir !

Le blond lui lança un regard noir et se leva précipitamment, lorsqu'il fut à l'embrasure de la porte, une larme coula sur la joue d'Hermione entrainant quelques secondes plus tard une multitude d'autre. Elle s'allongea dans son lit, et pleura en silence, finalement elle s'endormit pour finir sa nuit.

_**«04h30»**_

_**PARTIE IV – Du côté de Drago.**_

Lorsqu'il sortit, le blond vit éclairée par la lumière grise de la lune, une larme couler sur la joue dénuée de défaut de la jeune fille.  
Il se demandait en retournant dans sa chambre pourquoi elle ne voulait pas en parler. Pas à lui bien sur, mais a Ginny ou Harry. Apparemment elle n'en avait parlé à personne sinon elle n'aurait pas été dans cet état. Après tout, ils étaient samedi et le soir même aurait lieu la ronde, Drago se dit donc que Ginny aura le temps de venir la voir. Sur ces quelques pensées, il entra dans son lit, espérant qu'elle ne se réveille pas un nouvelle fois, et ce ne fut pas le cas.. Le reste de la nuit fut calme, et ponctuée par les hululements des hiboux partis à la chasse.

_**«7h30»**_

Drago c'était levé et préparé. La nuit fut courte pour le Serpentard. Étant trop absorbé par ses réflexions, il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de dormir, si ce n'est qu'une heure ou deux après la visite dans la chambre d'Hermione.  
En effet il se sentait dans le besoin d'aider la jeune fille, comme lui avait dit son meilleur ami, mais apparemment Hermione elle ne voulait rien entendre. Bien sur le blond ne la blâmait pas pour cela. Mais il avait fait son bout de chemin en l'aidant, il attendrait maintenant des efforts de la part de la lionne.  
Il trouvait d'ailleurs la miss-je-sais-tout assez bête sur ce coup. Elle semblait assez forte de l'extérieur mais est au final faible. Elle n'accepte pas d'aide et est en train de s'effondrer sur elle même. Drago espérait tout de même que Ginny puisse l'aider.

Il sortit de la salle commune et se rendit à la Grande Salle où le petit-déjeuner l'attendait. La pièce était quasi vide, personne ne s'y était rendus à 7h30, il n'y avait donc que peu de nourriture sur les tables, juste ce qu'il fallait afin de rassasier le peu d'élèves qui se trouvaient présent. Il s'assit à la table des Serpentard et prit une pomme verte. Et c'est tout en fixant un point invisible qu'il replongea une énième fois depuis le début de la journée dans ses pensées. Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi, il pensait à beaucoup de choses avec plus ou moins d'importance, mais une jeune fille brune se mit en face de son regard. Pansy.

– Salut Drago !  
– Salut ..  
– Maintenant, tu dois m'expliquer ! Quand Blaise s'est pointé avec son horrible sourire de vainqueur pendant toute la semaine, j'ai tout de suite su qu'il y avait un rapport avec toi.  
– Oh non Pansy pas toi ?  
– Alors c'est ça ? Tu as tout dis à ce con mais tu ne m'a pas confié un mot, prétextant avoir mal dormis !  
– Ne le prend pas comme ça ….  
– Et bah vas-y, dis moi tout ! Elle fit un petit sourire.  
– Roh, c'est bon.  
– Suis moi. Fit-elle avec un clin d'oeil

Pansy se leva d'un geste brusque. Elle but d'une traite son verre de jus de citrouille et prit un croissant entre ses doigts. A la vue du sourire triomphant de son amie, Drago ne put retenir un petit rictus. Il fit le tour de la table rejoignant Pansy et ils allèrent en direction du septième étages.

_**«7h33»**_


	7. Chapter 7 - Salle Sur Demande

**CHAPITRE VII : SALLE SUR DEMANDE. **

**_PARTIE I – Du côté de Drago._ **

**_Samedi 7 Septembre. _ _«7h35»_**

Poudlard paraissait tranquille en ce Samedi. Une douce chaleur enivrait les couloirs sombres du château. À l'extérieur, La quasi totalité des élèves s'amusaient près du lac. On pouvait aussi voir l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle s'entraîner sur le terrain, dans les gradins étaient assis les supporters ou les curieux venant les observer.

Mais il suffisait de franchir le seuil du Château pour que ce soit le calme plat. Tout les sorciers se retrouvaient dans le parc, mais il subsistait encore quelques âmes mornes et tristes qui ne voulaient pas profiter du soleil éclatant de ce mois de Septembre. Certains s'enfermaient dans leurs dortoirs, d'autres erraient dans la Grande Salle, il y avait aussi ceux qui restait à la bibliothèques afin de peaufiner leurs devoirs. Mais deux jeunes Serpentard faisaient défaut à ce décor calme. Ils arpentaient les escaliers de marbres.

D'un pas pressé, Pansy doublait son voisin et courrait presque jusqu'à atteindre le septième étages.

Drago lui, paraissait calme, même ennuyé face à la Verte et argent. Celle-ci prit un couloir et s'arrêta brusquement en face d'une tapisserie un peu particulière, le garçon s'avança un peu et regarda de plus près les personnages qui se disputaient.

_– __Mais non ! Il faut faire ce pas, et non celui-ci !_

Le troll qui se trouvait en face de l'homme émit un grognement assez rauque.

_– __Allez on reprend !_

L'homme reprit une sorte de chorégraphie et dansa ne faisant pas du tout attention aux trolls qui se cassaient la figure derrière lui. D'un coup il se retourna et vit le spectacle consternant. Le Serpentard surpris et amusé se retourna et regarda son amie

– Je n'avais jamais fais attention à ce tableau.. Mais tu ne pouvais pas choisir un autre endroit ? Pourquoi la Salle sur demande ? Tout le reste du château est vide de toute façon !  
– Allez Drago,ne râle pas, il est temps d'entrer !

La jeune fille poussa Drago à droite et alla a côté de lui, elle marcha alors droit devant elle se retournant lorsqu'elle arriva au bout du mur. Elle fit en tout trois passage devant le mur auquel était accroché la tapisserie. Une porte apparut. Elle prit la main de Drago et l'amena à l'intérieur.

– On est calme là ! Tu pourras tout me raconter ! Fit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Veux tu du thé ?  
– Mh .. Ouai …

Ils venaient tout juste de passer la porte. En face d'eux se trouvaient une table basse accompagné d'une théière, de deux tasses et de petit gâteaux. Autour de cette table se trouvaient deux fauteuil à l'aspect moelleux, et c'était tout. Hors mis le mur de pierres humides, il n'y avait rien. Juste un lustre de cristal qui éclairait le tout. Pansy couru vers un des fauteuil et sauta dessus, elle s'y installa confortablement et lâcha un long soupire de satisfaction.

– J'adoooore ces fauteuils, ils sont excellent. Allez bouge toi et viens raconter tout ça à ta Pansy !  
– Mais oui bien sur ! Son interlocuteur fit un léger sourire et s'assit en face d'elle.

Pansy se servit du thé et en servit aussi à Drago, elle s'assit en tailleur sur son fauteuil et amena sa tasse au bout de ses lèvres. _«comme une enfant» _ne put s'empêcher de penser Drago. Lui était assis élégamment, dos droit, tête haute mais laissa sa tasse sur la petite table. Il commença son récit n'omettant aucun détails, certaines fois les yeux de la jeune fille s'ouvrirent et sa bouche formait un «o» parfait. Il entreprit aussi de raconter ce qui s'était passé la veille. Lorsqu'il eut fini de raconter son histoire, elle déposa sa tasse et le regarda d'un oeil pas réprobateur.

– Comment vas-tu faire maintenant ?  
– De quoi ?  
– Tu ne compte pas lui faire des fleures tout les jours ?  
– Blaise m'avait dit d'essayer de m'entendre avec elle, peut-être qu'avec ça, je pourrais être plus tolèrent face aux Nés-Moldus.  
– Mh .. Vu sous cet oeil oui … Mais il ne faudrait quand même pas oublier que tu as passé des années à la rabaisser, je ne pense pas que tu vas facilement arriver à _«l'apprivoiser»  
_– Je sais bien, il faut y aller doucement.  
– Mh, acquiesça-t-elle. Ce que je te conseil moi, c'est d'essayer de parler avec elle, voir ce qu'elle pense de toi et toi ce que tu pense d'elle.  
– Pour l'instant ce que je pense d'elle c'est ça : Granger est une grande miss-je-sais-tout ayant rompus avec sa belette et étant dans un état lamentable : _Pitoyable.  
_– Ça commence bien, rit-elle. Non vraiment Drago, il faut que tu sois plus attentif à elle, peut-être que ça t'aideras ..  
– Comme tu l'as dit, j'ai passé tout mon temps à me moquer d'elle et à la rabaisser, ce sera un peu dure de faire ami-ami.  
– Moui, mais si tu n'essaye pas tu ne saura pas. Il te faut une motivation et à ce que j'ai compris, ta motivation c'est de changer aux yeux de tous. Et bah vas-y fais le !  
– C'est plus facile a dire qu'à faire …  
– Tu n'as pas la volonté, dis-toi que si tu arrive à bien t'entendre avec cette fille, tu pourras changer un peu plus.  
– J'essaierai mais je ne vous garantie rien.  
– Tant que tu essaye, c'est tout ce qui importe. Et puis si cette sotte ne peut même pas se rendre compte que tu peux être quelqu'un de bien, elle n'a qu'à aller se pendre.

Drago rit doucement et lui lança un regard de remerciement. Ils restèrent là dans cette salle pendant de longues minutes. Presque une heure même... Lorsqu'on est bien accompagné, on ne s'ennuie pas et le temps passe vite.

_**«8h20»**_

Les deux amis concédèrent enfin à descendre au parc, la chaleur était étouffante dans cette salle. Pansy mangea le dernier gâteau qui se trouvait sur la table et se leva, elle se dirigea vers la porte de sortie. Drago la rejoignit après quelques secondes. Maintenant qu'il a parlé du problème _«Granger»_, il lui faudrait maintenant réfléchir à changer de mentalité. Son comportement s'était amélioré depuis le début de la semaine, il ne se moquait pas tout le temps des élèves ouvertement mais avec Blaise et Pansy en privé, il ne faisait plus de coup bas à chaque première année qui passé non loin de lui, et ne se prenait plus pour le _«Prince des Serpentard» _bien qu'il restait encore de ses loyaux sujets dans sa maison. Il s'était mis maintenant un peu plus en retrait, observant un peu plus chaque personne, chaque fantôme, chaque créatures. Bien sur, un Malfoy ne change pas du tout au tout, parfois ( même souvent ) Il provoquait Rusard, il faisait des bêtises, etc. Mais il s'était vraiment calmé. Certains Gryffondor n'en revenaient pas. C'était d'ailleurs le cas de Harry.

_**PARTIE II – Du côté d'Hermione **_

Harry, Ginny et Hermione se trouvaient en face du lac, assis par terre sur la pelouse. Non loin d'eux, deux amoureux se bécotaient, Ronald et Parvati. Hermione s'était mise dos aux deux Gryffondors, essayant tant bien que mal de sourire face à ses deux amis. Mais Harry et Ginny n'étaient pas dupe, ils voyaient que leur amie essayait en vain de garder le sourire, mais ils ne savaient pas comment aborder le sujet. Harry avait vraiment envie qu'elle se lâche, d'ailleurs il lui avait demandé si il pouvait passer à son appartement lorsque Ginny et Drago seront en ronde. La jeune rouge et Or avait accepté avec méfiance, mais après tout cela ne lui ferait pas de mal de voir son ami seul à seul.

Beaucoup de personnes avaient changés durant la guerre. Hermione faisait partis de ceux-là. Mais avec étonnement Harry s'était aussi rendus compte que son pire ennemis, Drago Malfoy, avait aussi changé. Enfin changer était un bien grand mot. On va dire qu'il s'était un peu calmé. Depuis lundi, Drago ne lui avait fait face que deux fois, ce qui était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes. De plus, dans leurs échanges, le blond paraissait préoccupé. Il avait fait attention à cela. Qu'avait-il encore en tête. Était-ce une ruse ? Harry n'en savait rien. D'ailleurs, alors qu'il pensait au jeune Serpentard tout en enlaçant Ginny, le Gryffondor aperçut une chevelure blonde platine descendre les marches du château accompagné de Pansy Parkinson.

– Les filles, vous ne trouvez pas que Malfoy a changé d'attitude ?  
– Je dois te dire que je n'y ai pas fait plus attention que cela. Répondit Ginny en regardant son compagnon interloquée.  
– Euh … Oui c'est vrai, il s'est calmé .. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il est Préfet-en-Chef ? Ajouta Hermione, le rouge ayant pris un peu de place sur ses joues en se rappelant de la scène étrange du matin même.  
– Mh … Vous en dites quoi ? Je ne suis pas vraiment confiant … Que mijote-t-il encore celui là... D'ailleurs, vous savez ce qui est arrivé pour lui et sa famille ? Questionna Harry.

Hermione répondit négativement, quant à Ginny, elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

– Oui .. Papa m'a dit que son père à reçu le baiser du Détraqueur et que sa mère est à Azkaban. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est vrai peut-être était-ce une fausse information.

Lorsqu'Hermione eut entendu la réponse de Ginny, un frisson s'empara d'elle. Elle se rendit enfin compte de la situation du jeune homme, cela lui fit du bien égoïstement, elle n'était donc pas la seule a souffrir du manque de ses parents. Si encore le jeune blond souffrait. Hermione s'auto-dégoûtait, comment pouvait-elle se sentir bien parce que quelqu'un était sans doute dans la même situation qu'elle ? Certes le père de Drago avait toujours montré un signe de dégoût pour elle, mais il n'empêche qu'elle ne devait pas réagir ainsi. Harry ayant vu le visage de sa meilleure amie pâlir, il intervint.

– Hermione ça va ?  
– euh .. Oui oui ! pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Répondit-elle hâtivement.  
– Pour rien … C'est sur maintenant, ils devraient avoir une discussion.

_**«8h55»**_

– Bon ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais je vais vous laisser les amoureux, j'ai des devoirs à rendre pour lundi que je n'ai pas pu finir hier soir faute de temps.  
– Ok, à ce soir alors .. !  
– Et Hermione, intervint Ginny. Ce soir je ne dormirai pas à la salle commune des Préfets, je viendrais juste chercher Harry pour l'emmener à la Tour des Gryffondors, si on le trouve seul il va avoir des ennuis.  
– Tu pourrais venir demain dans ce cas ?  
– Bien sur !  
– Mh .. Ok ! A tout à l'heure.

La Rouge et Or prit ses affaires et alla d'un pas pressé à l'intérieur du château. Elle adorait bien sur l'atmosphère du Parc, mais elle devait rattraper son retard, elle n'alla pas à la bibliothèque mais resta à sa salle commune afin de continuer ses devoirs d'Arithmancie. Elle s'installa sur l'un des poufs marrons entourants la table basse et étala tout ses parchemins sur le meuble.

_**«11h45»**_

Elle avait tout fini, il ne lui restait plus que 50 centimètre de parchemin à rendre en Runes anciennes. Elle se leva et se fit une queue de cheval. Elle partit vers la Salle de bain où elle s'aspergea le visage d'eau fraîche afin de se réveiller un peu. À la suite de ça, elle descendit à la Grande salle pour déjeuner. Elle marchait inlassablement sur les escaliers jusqu'à arriver à destination. Avant d'entrer quelqu'un l'interpela.

– Hermione ?


	8. Chapter 8 - Anthony

**Deux chapitres pour rattraper le retard. En effet j'ai réécrit les 6 chapitre précédent (si ça vous tente de tous les relires .. ?)  
Alors voilà, j'espère que le chapitre VII et VIII vous plaira. :)  
Bisous, et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis :D  
Deedi  
**

* * *

**CHAPITRE VIII : ANTHONY.**

_**Partie I – du côté d'Hermione.**_

_**«11h45»**_

Elle se retourna voir qui l'avait appelé, elle vit en face d'elle, un jeune homme blond, assez grand. Il avait les yeux bleu accompagné de filament couleur or autour de la pupille. Vu son uniforme, il était à Serdaigle.

– Euh, excuse moi, mais on se connait ? Demanda-t-elle. Il rougit.  
– Non … Justement. Anthony Goldstein 7 ème année. Tu es la préfète-en-Chef n'est-ce pas ?  
– Non, c'est Ginny Weasley la Préfète. Pourquoi ?  
– Oh, c'est juste parce que je te voyais souvent près de la salle commune des Préfets.  
– Oui je squatte on va dire. Il sourit.  
– Ok … Ca te dirait d'aller au terrain de Quidditch avec moi demain ?  
– Il y a des équipes qui jouent ?  
– Non, mais nous pourrions parler un peu dans les gradins … Il baissa la tête légèrement.  
– Mh .. Oui pourquoi pas ! À quel heure ? – 13h ça te va ? – D'accord. Elle fit un sourire timide.

Entre temps ils étaient entrés dans la Grande Salle, à la fin de leurs discussion ils partirent chacun de leurs côtés. Ginny qui n'avait rien raté de leurs proximité, commença la discussion à propos du mystérieux Serdaigle.

– Hermione ?  
– Mmh ? Elle sortait de sa rêverie.  
– Qui était-ce ? Fit-elle avec un sourire rayonnant. Hermione quant à elle, rougit.  
– Ah .. euh .. Qui ?  
– Hermione ne fais pas l'idiote et dis moi qui est ce Serdaigle ?!  
– Oh .. Je ne sais pas .. Je sais juste qu'il s'appelle Anthony Goldstein...  
– ah … Et qu'a-t-il fait pour te mettre dans cet état ?  
– Il m'a donné rendez-vous .. Elle rougit de plus belle.  
– Ah oui ?! Quand ?  
– Demain 13h au stade de Quidditch.. Il croyait que j'étais Préfète. Ginny sourit.  
– Il a dû te voir lorsque tu entrais dans les appartements. Comme quoi, ça peut être bénéfique. Elle fit un clin d'œil à Hermione.  
– Mais je ne sais pas si je suis prête .. Hermione baissa la tête.  
– Hermione ! Oublie Ronald et passe à autre chose je t'en supplie !  
– J'essaierai ….. Ginny sourit et commença à manger

_**PARTIE II – Du côté de Drago**_

Drago et Blaise de leurs côtés n'avaient eux, rien perdu de la discussion.

– Blaise, elle a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour lui remonter le moral ! Dit-il tout content.  
– Oui et ?  
– Bah je ne suis plus obligé d'essayer de l'aider !  
– Drago ! T'es un cas désespéré, si tu tiens tant à changer de cobaye, tu as le choix, je te laisse...

Drago fit un sourire de vainqueur. Il n'allait au final pas se coltiner la petite Rouge et Or.

– Mais si ce n'est pas Granger, ce sera surement une autre, tu te débrouilleras donc pour trouver une ou un Né(e)-Moldus que tu n'aime pas vraiment et qui a un problème. Tu as trois jours pour la ou le trouver.

Drago regarda son ami avec les yeux plus ronds que la normal. Pour ce qui est de trouver un Né-Moldus qu'il n'aimait pas, c'était facile, le château en était infestés, mais un qui a des problèmes... Il y réfléchirai plus tard. Peut-être qu'en se baladant près du lac ou de la tour d'astronomie -des endroit où les déprimés aiment se réfugier- il trouverait une autre âme en détresse qu'il pourrait aider. C'est ce qu'il allait faire, après avoir déjeuné, il irait voir aux deux endroits.

_**«12h05»**_

_**...**_

_**«13h00»**_

La pendule à l'extérieur sonna une fois, signalant qu'il était une heure de l'après midi.

Drago se leva contre son gré et se maudit d'avoir eut l'idée d'aller fouiller un peu dans le château pour trouver quelqu'un. Pourquoi le faisait-il d'ailleurs ? «_Tu veux changer idiot_» Pensa-t-il.

Le jeune blond sortit de sa salle commune, traversa tout le château d'un pas lent, descendit les escaliers et partit vers les alentours du lac.

Le temps était venteux, ses mèches voletaient et cachaient parfois ses yeux bleus. Il marcha et finit par atteindre un banc où il s'assit.

Après quelques minutes, ce fut toujours seul qu'il se leva et se promena le long du sentier jusqu'à atteindre la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Une étrange sensation de curiosité lui tordait l'estomac. Il avait envie d'y entrer, il voulait voir à nouveau la forêt de mauvaise réputation, il faisait un pas puis hésita. Il lâcha enfin un regard derrière lui pour voir si personne n'était présent. Et ce fut par malheur qu'il trouva un jeune homme au regard vide en face du lac. Oubliant la cause première de sa présence dans le parc et ne voyant pas la chance d'avoir enfin une «âme en détresse» lui passer sous le nez, il leva les yeux au ciel et parti vers le garçon.

– Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix. Son interlocuteur lui sursauta, il se tourna vers Drago et lui lança un regard noir.  
– En quoi cela te regarde-t-il, Malfoy ?  
– Je suis Préfet-en-Chef je te le fais rappeler.  
– Oui et ..?  
– Je t'ai répondu, à toi de me faire cet honneur maintenant !  
– Cela ne te regarde absolument pas, je dois me répéter mais je m'en fous.  
– Et moi non, va travailler au lieu de traîner dehors seul, on ne sait pas ce qui pourrait t'arriver. Dit Drago d'un air sadique.  
– Le Mangemort me menace ?  
– Répète un peu ça ? Il avança dangereusement vers le Pouffsouffle.  
– Le Mangemort j'ai dis. As-tu des problèmes d'audition ? Il faut aller voir un Médicomage...  
– Le Mangemort t'emmerde sale con !  
– Que des mots, le Prince des Serpentards aurait-il peur ?  
– Tu te fous de moi ? Je ne suis pas un sale Poufsouffle qui a peur de tout ce qui bouge, je pourrais bien te coller mon poing à la gueule mais vois-tu, je sais me contrôler.  
– Mh, enfin une différence face à ton père, qui lui lâche qu'il est, à préférer tuer mes parents à coup de sort vert que de se battre équitablement.

Le coeur de Drago rata un battement, mais il ne fit rien paraître.

– J'en ai rien à foutre de ta vie tu le sais ?  
– Je tenais juste à t'informer que ton père et ta mère méritent de pourrir à Azkaban.

Drago n'y tenait plus, le jeune garçon avait osé parler de sa mère. Il lança une droite digne d'Hermione dans le nez de l'élève. Celui ci poussa un juron. Redevenant calme, Drago continua comme si que rien ne s'était passé. Il reprit sa posture droite, mains dans les poches, et tête haute.

– Et moi je tenais juste à t'informer que la prochaine fois que tu ose parler ainsi de ma mère ou même de mon père, tu en paiera encore plus les conséquences, sur ce je te laisse le choix, soit tu te soigne à coup de baguette magique et tu pars dans la Grande Salle sans dire un mot de notre altercation, soit JE te soigne à coup de baguette magique (je ne t'assure pas de vrai réparation) et je te lance un jolie Oubliette. Bien sur je sais que tu vas choisir la première solution, tu es assez intelligent pour ne pas risquer de passer sous ma baguette. Mais que cette entrevue reste secrète ou sinon ce serait malheureux d'éteindre à tout jamais ta lignée.

Et voilà, à cause d'un stupide Poufsouffle, le Drago d'antan était revenu pendant quelques minutes. Il ne devait pas prendre le risque que cela s'ébruite, et alors que son condisciple se lançait un sort de guérison, Drago lui lança un léger Oubliette lorsqu'il fut hors de vue du jeune homme. Au final il préférait ne pas chercher et attendre que quelqu'un vienne à lui. De toute de façon, il avait un délai de Trois jours.

_**«13h27»**_


	9. Chapter 9 - Une Explication

CHAPITRE IX: UNE EXPLICATION

_**PARTIE I – du côté d'Hermione**_ _**«13h29»**_

Plus le temps passait, plus Hermione se rendait compte qu'au final, elle angoissait pour rien. Elle avait juste peur de révéler la vérité à Harry, mais pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait pas. Elle était d'humeur versatile ces derniers temps et elle n'aimait pas du tout ça, il y a encore quelques heures, elle mentait à tout le monde, était mal, se sentait seule dans ses souffrances.. Elle voulait se reprendre en main. Le passé était loin derrière elle, et malgré la peine qu'elle a du endurer, elle préféra passer à autre choses et ne pas s'éterniser là dessus. Bien sur elle savait que tout cela n'était que pensée, que se serait dur à mettre en œuvre, mais elle voulait tout de même essayer. Elle força un léger sourire et D'une humeur un peu plus joviale, elle sortit de la salle commune pour aller vers celle des Gryffondors.

Elle montait les escaliers, empruntait les couloirs et arriva devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

– Fizwizbiz.  
– Ô, bonjour Miss Granger, comment allez vous ?  
– Bonjour, je vais bien merci.  
– Êtes-vous sur de cela, vous avez grise mine. Hermione se renfrogna.  
– Fizwizbiz !  
– Ça va, ça va !

Sur ces quelques mots, le portrait de la grosse dame s'écarta laissant place à la salle commune, elle balaya la pièce du regard et tomba sur Ron mais aucune trace de Harry. Elle afficha un faux sourire et alla vers le rouquin. Lui était assis dans un des fauteuils près de la cheminée éteinte, il lisait une revue de Quidditch.

– Tient, salut Ron ! Le concerné releva la tête et regarda interloqué Hermione.  
– Bonjour Hermione ..  
– Saurais-tu où se trouve Harry, j'ai besoin de lui parler !  
– Euh, ou … Oui, oui bien sur, il est dans notre dortoir, tu peux aller le voir il est seul à faire ses devoirs.  
– Ok, merci !

L'entrevue fut brève et d'un certain point de vue, froide. Les deux adolescents malgré leurs sourires, pouvaient laisser deviner une certaine incompréhension et gêne. Les yeux d'Hermione reflétait une rancune que Ron avait réussi à voir ce qui le rendait mal à l'aise. Il lui avait répondu un peu précipitamment avec quelques hésitations, ils ne savaient pas encore comment il fallait aborder Hermione. La rouge et or quant à elle se dirigea vers les escaliers qui mène au dortoir des garçons qu'elle monta quatre à quatre. Lorsqu'elle arriva à destination, elle toqua trois fois à la porte du dortoir d'Harry et des quatre autres. Un jeune homme à lunette l'ouvrit, il avait une mine fatiguée, il ne devait pas beaucoup avancer dans ses devoirs. Harry l'invita à entrer.

Hermione s'installa sur le lit du brun, -facilement reconnaissable grâce aux initiales gravés sur la valise situés sous le lit- Elle observa longuement le jeune homme en face de lui, tout deux attendaient que l'autre commence. Finalement, Harry débuta.

– Ça va ?

Une question légèrement idiote songea Hermione, elle esquissa un léger sourire et continua d'observer Harry, tout semblait maintenant plus dur à révéler. Comment pouvait-elle le lui annoncer. Hermione pensait qu'il pouvait l'aider de part le fait que lui même n'avait jamais connu ses parents et les savait morts. Prenant une grande inspiration, et soufflant tout ce qu'elle pouvait, elle se lança.

– Bon, autant ne pas tourner autour du pot. Je sais bien que tu voulais venir me voir pour avoir quelques explications sur mon comportement de ses derniers jours. Tout à l'heure j'ai eu enfin l'illumination, je m'explique : je me rendais enfin compte que je me mettais dans un état désastreux pour rien. Enfin rien, facile à dire. Mais voilà, je n'aurais pas dû réagir ainsi,_ les larmes lui montaient aux yeux._  
J'aurai dû te le dire, tu aurais pu me comprendre, tu aurais pu me soutenir. Et au lieu d'avoir ce soutient là, j'ai préféré m'auto-détruire. Oui c'est ce que j'ai fais. J'en ai honte, je me demande où étais passé la Hermione que tout le monde qualifiait de courageuse. C'étais une étape dur pour moi Harry, et lorsque Ron m'a quitté, ça a été encore plus terrible. Je croyais vraiment que tout autour de moi me lâchait. Et maintenant je me rend compte que même Malfoy s'est aperçu de mon état déplorable. Ca devient grave non ? Lorsque j'en parle ça n'a l'air de rien, j'ai un demi-sourire, mais c'est tout le contraire, j'essaye juste de camoufler un peu mon désespoir, ça marche je...  
– Hermione ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! Coupa Harry, les larmes qui n'avaient pas encore coulés se manifestèrent.  
– Mes parents Harry … Ils sont morts …

La réaction d'Harry ne se fit pas attendre. Il observa Hermione avec des yeux beaucoup trop ronds, il s'assit lui aussi sur le lit et prit Hermione par les épaules, il la rapprocha de lui pendant que quelques larmes silencieuses coulaient le longs des joues de celle ci. Un moment interminable se passe, tout deux restaient silencieux. Soudain, d'une voix blanche, Harry parla.

– Depuis quand ?  
– Les vacances d'été. Répondit-elle d'une voix étrangement semblable.  
– Hermione, vraiment, je suis vraiment désolé. Je me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas agi plus tôt, qu'est ce qui m'a pris. Pourquoi ne me l'as tu pas dit ? Je ne voulais pas que vous ayez, Ron et toi, le même sentiment que moi j'ai eu, je ne voulais pas que vous vous sentiez seuls ou incompris, et je suis sur que c'est ce que tu as ressentie, pardonne moi Hermione, je pensais que c'étais juste un coup de blues à cause de Ron. Et même si c'était cela j'aur..  
– Arrête Harry, ne mets surtout pas la faute sur toi, tu n'y est pour rien. J'avais décidé de garder ça pour moi en sachant que y'aurais des conséquences. Maintenant j'en paye le prix. Tu sais, ça me soulage de l'avoir dit à quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas du tout facile de vivre avec sa sur la conscience. Je me sens souvent seule, je ne voulais absolument pas vous mêler là dedans.  
– Mais, dis moi, comment as tu fais pour vivre ? Enfin je veux dire, comment vas-tu faire maintenant ?  
– J'avais commencé le boulot d'assistante de dentiste, je vivais au début de l'argent que j'ai reçu de cette disparition … J'habite encore chez eux, mais je devais faire des cours par correspondance afin de connaître les bases, j'apprend vite, cela n'a pas vraiment été dur...

Harry resta silencieux mais admira Hermione. Comment pouvait-elle dire tout cela sur un ton pas trop brisé, bien sur ses yeux humides montraient une certaine tristesse, mais on pouvait voir qu'elle tenait le coup, malgré tout ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Il serra Hermione un peu plus fort et lui fit un bisou sur sa joue.

– Je serai _toujours_ là pour toi Hermione. _Toujours_.

_**«13h37»**_

Tout deux restèrent là, à parler de choses futiles de la vie. Oubliant au moins une fois leurs peines personnels. Cela faisait assez longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu une conversation semblable. Ils pouvaient parler des heure et des heures passant des minutes à rire, des minutes à sentir une certaine tristesse. Et ils en étaient heureux. Heureux d'avoir oublié toutes les misères qu'ils avaient eu à rencontrer durant leur vies. Heureux d'avoir retrouver quelqu'un avec qui se confier serait aussi facile que de dire bonjour. À ce moment là, Harry et Hermione étaient heureux, d'enfin se retrouver.

_**«15h45»**_


	10. Chapter 10 - La Forêt Interdite

**CHAPITRE X : La forêt interdite.**

_**PARTIE I – Du côté de Drago.**_

_**«22h45»**_

Après avoir passé le reste de la journée dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard à parler avec Blaise et Pansy, Drago regarda enfin sa montre. Il était temps de monter jusqu'au Hall pour faire la ronde. Il salua ses amis et sortit de la Salle. Dans les cachots une atmosphère humide régnait. Il faisait sombre et particulièrement chaud en ce premier samedi de l'année scolaire. Drago marchait sur la pierre, faisant claquer ses chaussures sur le sol. Les sous sol particulièrement silencieux, faisait échos du bruit réguliers des chausses du blond.

La flamme des torches vacillait dangereusement et menaçait d'éteindre au moindre souffle, plusieurs étaient d'ailleurs déjà éteinte et d'autres s'éteignait au fur et à mesure provoquant ainsi de brusque changement de lumière.

Drago montait les marches et atteint enfin le Hall. Aussi silencieux que les sous-sols, seul les bruits de quelques armures quelques peu rebelles se laissaient entendre. Il s'appuya sur l'une des rampes d'appuies des escaliers et patienta.

_**«22h50»**_

Regardant à l'extérieur, le jeune Serpentard se souvenait que quelques heures plus tôt il avait été attiré par la Forêt Interdite. Cette soudaine envie s'était atténué, mais la curiosité pointait son nez. Il s'était promis qu'après sa ronde, il irait voir près de la lisière. Cependant coupant court à ses pensées, une jeune fille rousse dévala les escaliers avec vitesse provoquant par la même occasion un vacarme infernal.

_**«22h56»**_

– Je ne suis pas en retard ça va ?! Dit Ginny affolée.  
– Arrête de stresser, tu as 4 minutes d'avance.. Répondit Drago d'un air las.  
– Fiouuf... C'est à cause de Ron que je suis en retard, il me parlait de Parvati, j'en avais marre mais j'avais pas vu le temps passer !  
– Tu sais que j'en ai strictement rien à faire ?  
– Mh.. Oui je m'en doutais...  
– Bref, regarde il y a McGonagall qui arrive...

Effectivement, la silhouette de la vieille dame se dessinait dans la pénombre d'un couloir, elle arrivait vers eux. Elle avait un air mystérieux collé sur son visage, faisant rappeler celui du Professeur Dumbledore.

– Bonsoir, cette nuit aura lieu votre première ronde, celle de mercredi n'ayant pas eu lieu. Alors Miss Weasley, vous vous occuperez de l'aile gauche du château, quant à Monsieur Malfoy, vous vous occuperez de veiller le parc et ses environs. D'autres professeur ont déjà commencé leurs rondes dans le reste du château, vous ne devriez pas les trouver si vous restez dans votre partie. Sur ce bonne soirée.

Et c'est sur ces quelques mots que le Professeur fit demi-tour et alla vers les escaliers. Drago fit un signe de tête en guise de salut à Ginny. Elle répondit de la même façon, et tout deux partirent de leur côté.

_**«23h00»**_

Le blond traversa le Hall et se rendit vers la porte menant au parc. Il se demandait à cet instant combien il y avait-il de chance pour que la Directrice lui donne le Parc à surveiller ? Il sortit avec un léger sourire.

La nuit était aussi sombre que les cachots. La Lune ne suffisait pas pour éclairer tout le domaine, les étoiles semblaient s'éteindre laissant place à des nuages. Un vent chaud s'engouffrait dans la cape que Drago avait enfilé avant de sortir. Les feuilles des arbres frémissaient aussi sous le vent. Ce bruit était accompagné des hululements des hiboux partis en chasse.

– Lumos.

Une légère lumière bleutée sortit de la baguette du jeune homme et il put enfin descendre des marches de pierre brut. Il fit un tour du parc, marchant tantôt dans des hautes herbes, tantôt dans des flaques de boues. Mis à part un couple venu s'embrasser sous un ciel couvert, il n'y avait personne. Le temps passait et il lui restait 30 minutes.

**_«00h00»_**

Finalement après avoir vérifié tout le tour du château, Drago alla vers la forêt. Là où il se trouvait le midi. Il avança tout droit vers la lisière et arriva enfin devant des multitudes d'arbres aussi haut que certaines tours du château. En effet devant lui s'étendaient des hectares de forêt dense. Ce lieu mal réputé intrigué Drago et l'envie d'y entrer fut plus forte que l'envie de retrouver son lit. Il regarda, comme le midi, derrière lui. Il ne vit que les traits flou du château où une petite lumière éclairait le bureau de la Directrice. Il souffla et fit face à la forêt qui ne cessait de l'appeler. Il en était intimider. Prenant le peu de courage qu'il avait à deux mains, il fit un pas et pénétra parmi les arbres.

Le peu de lumière qui s'infiltrait semblait inutile. Il faisait encore plus sombre qu'à l'extérieur. Seul son sort était une source de lumière fiable. Il marcha, regardant tout autour de lui. Une légère brume était tapis au sol, cachant les racines d'arbres, les buissons et les petits animaux. Il avait un vision de quelques mètres devant lui, sinon c'était le néant total. Des bruits étranges venait obscurcir le paysage. Il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la forêt, jusqu'à atteindre un débouché. Il ne vit rien mais il s'aventura plus loin.

Il arriva dans une clairière, assez étendu comportant un petit étang et une herbe verte. Des bestioles de toutes sortes voletaient ici. Il fut pris d'un changement de température. Tout était chaud et plus accueillant.

– Nox.

Sa baguette s'éteignit. Il n'en avait plus besoin car maintenant les nuages s'étaient dissipés, laissant voir une lune et des milliers d'étoiles. Il enleva sa cape et la posa sur un rocher non loin de lui, il s'assit à même le sol et regarda autour de lui. Les arbres avaient l'air de protéger ce sanctuaire. Il s'allongea et mit ses bras sous sa tête en regardant le ciel noir. Un sentiment de bien être l'envahit. Sa curiosité lui avait était d'une grande aide. Tout était parfait en ce moment. Les bruits, avant angoissant, semblaient maintenant lointains et faisaient même un beau son à l'oreille du blond. Il souffla et ferma les yeux. Cinq minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il les ouvrit, il s'aperçut qu'une brume opaque s'était abattu sur la clairière, apportant une touche glacée à l'atmosphère chaude et accueillante.  
Il regarda sa montre.

00h23 Il se leva et s'étira. À contre coeur, il partit vers là où il était arrivé. Il regarda une dernière fois derrière lui et se promit de revenir. Rebroussant chemins, il s'imprégna de quelques repères pour réussir à revenir un autre jour. Il traversa la Forêt qui lui semblait maintenant bien plus glaciale que lorsqu'il était venu. Il se revêtit de sa cape et accéléra la cadence. Il sortit enfin après quelques minutes de marches de la forêt. Il réactiva le sort d'allumage de baguette et se dirigea vers le château, maintenant totalement sombre.

**_«00h28»_**

Il arriva enfin dans le Hall, il s'appuya à nouveau à l'escalier. Il n'attendit pas plus d'une minute pour voir Ginny apparaître, accompagnée du Professeur Taglia.

– Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? Questionna Drago.  
– Oh rien de bien méchant, il s'est égaré pendant sa ronde, je l'ai trouvé perdu en pleins milieu d'un couloir.  
– Monsieur Malfoy, si vous étiez un peu plus poli vous saurez que vous auriez pu dire : Bonjour monsieur Taglia, que me vaut votre agréable présence ?  
– Mais comme vous l'avez dit, je ne suis pas poli.

Le professeur Mcgonagall arriva néanmoins, coupant court à leur échange.

– Merci d'avoir était présent. J'espère que vos rondes se sont bien passée je vous retrouve mercredi à la même heure. Mais Monsieur Taglia, que faites vous là ?  
– Je me suis perdu, ma foi, ce château est bien grand...  
– Si vous n'avez rien d'autres à faire vous pouvez retourner dans vos appartements. Pareil pour vous deux ! Bonne nuit.

Drago et Ginny partirent en direction du 5ème étage, quant au Professeur Taglia il repartit dans sa salle de métamorphose où sa chambre est situé derrière la salle.

– Dis, tu ne trouve pas ce professeur louche ? Demanda Drago à Ginny.  
– Non, je pense qu'il n'a pas une énorme mémoire.  
– Si il est professeur, il doit en avoir de la mémoire. Mais de là à se perdre pendant une ronde où il est sensé se balader dans un coin..  
– Tu es trop méfiant Malfoy.  
– Tu as sans doute raison... Mais moi je me méfierai toujours de celui-là. Il ne me semble pas net.  
– Malfoy … Tu vas bien ?  
– Hein ?  
– «Tu as sans doute raison» ne sortirait pas de la bouche d'un Serpentard, encore moins d'un Malfoy. Drago leva ses yeux au ciel et fit un sourire.  
– Oui, qui aurait dit que j'aurais pu changer ?  
– Sûrement pas moi !  
– Tu n'as encore rien vu, on est qu'à la première semaine ! Il lui fit un clin d'oeil  
– Je ne demande qu'à voir. Il lui répondit par un sourire mystérieux.

Ce fut la première discussion civilisé qu'ils eurent. Ginny fut surprise par l'absence de piques de la part du jeune blond. Et c'est un sourire au visages des deux qu'ils arrivèrent en face la tapisserie.

– réveilletoi.

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement, non étonnés de voir Hermione et Harry sur les fauteuils près de la cheminé. Ils discutaient et riaient tranquillement. La pièce n'était éclairé que par les flammes orangées de l'âtre de la cheminé. Drago souhaita une bonne nuit aux trois autres et partit directement vers la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche.

_**PARTIE II – Du côté d'Hermione. **_

Ginny quant à elle vint s'asseoir près de ses deux amis qui s'étaient peu à peu tut.

– Alors, vous avez passé une bonne soirée ?  
– Oui, une très bonne, dommage que tu ne puisses pas rester là ce soir ..  
– Ne t'inquiète pas, demain je serais là, et tu m'expliquera tout ton rendez vous. Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil.  
– Rendez-vous ? Pourquoi je ne suis au courant de rien ! Cria Harry, révolté.  
– Parce que tu ne m'a rien demandé !  
– Mais j'allais pas te le demander ! Avec qui ? Fit -il, un sourire enjouée accroché au visage.  
– Anthony Goldstein...  
– Anthony ?! Le Serdaigle ?  
– Lui-même...  
– Il est défenseur dans l'équipe de Serdaigle !  
– Ah oui ?  
– Et bien si je te le dis … D'ailleurs fais attention à lui, il me semble louche avec les filles..  
– Qu'est ce que tu raconte, il est adorable ! Répliqua Hermione, les joues rouges.  
– Je ne le nie pas, c'est juste une mise en garde. De tout de façon je ne souhaite que le meilleur pour toi. Il se leva et fit un baiser sur le front d'Hermione.  
– Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuie les filles, mais je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer. Hein Ginny ?  
– Oui oui … On se revoit demain Hermione ! Bonne nuit. Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de son amie.  
– Bonne nuit et à demain.

Hermione se leva elle aussi et alla en direction de sa chambre. Elle s'était déjà douché, elle enfila juste un pyjama au couleur de Gryffondor et s'endormit dans ses draps de cotons.


	11. Chapter 11 - Un Rendez-vous

**CHAPITRE XI : UN RENDEZ-VOUS.**

(III partie.)

_**PARTIE I : du côté d'Hermione. **_

_**«Dimanche 8 Septembre – 7h30»**_

Hermione se leva, ce matin là, une boule à l'estomac. Elle resta clouée à son lit, ne voulant pas aller à son rendez-vous. Elle ne savait pas quoi se mettre, comment se coiffer, elle ne se souvenait même plus de l'heure. _«13 heures Hermione, 13heures. Reprends toi maintenant». _Avec tout le courage que peut posséder une Gryffondor, elle se leva et alla vers la Salle de Bain. Elle prit une bonne douche chaude, et s'enroula dans une serviette. Elle se mit devant le miroir et brossa ses dents. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle sortit de la Salle de Bain, toujours emballée dans sa serviette. Elle entra dans sa chambre et s'accroupis près de son lit en attrapant tant bien que mal sa malle. Elle l'ouvrit et fouilla, pour trouver sous une multitude de bouquins son maquillage.

Elle se leva victorieuse et avança près d'un miroir. Elle se mit du mascara et dessina un léger trait noir au dessus de ses yeux. Le tout rendait plus profond ses iris couleur chocolat. Elle aimait la simplicité, et là, la simplicité rejoignait la beauté. Elle recula et satisfaite du résultat, elle partit vers son armoire. Cherchant pendant plusieurs minutes toutes les robes qu'elle avait, elle entreprit enfin de toutes les déposer sur son lit. 11 robes. Elle avait le choix. Partant du rose froufrou à la noire provocante. Elle ne les mettait d'ailleurs jamais. Éliminant les plus vulgaires et les plus absurdes, il ne lui restait plus que 6 robes. N'arrivant toujours pas à ce décider, elle prit sa baguette et la lança sur le lit. Elle atterrit sur la robe numéro deux. Arrivant à mi-cuisse et de couleur pourpre, cette robe était parfaite. Et c'est pour cela qu'elle se dirigea vers son armoire et prit une jupe en jean et un débardeur blanc.

Elle enfila ses habits et alla à nouveau devant son miroir. Elle prit une brosse et peigna ses cheveux rebelles. Elle fit plusieurs coiffures, elle voulu dans un premier temps lâcher ses cheveux. Naturel. Mais ça aurait fait négligé. Elle voulu dans un second temps faire un chignon. Jolie. Mais ça aurait fait stricte. Elle voulu faire dans un troisième temps une queue haute. Ce qu'elle choisit au final. Deux mèches s'échappaient et encadraient son visage. Elle mit deux perles blanches en guise de boucles d'oreilles et mit un collier d'or auquel était accroché un aigle battant fièrement des ailes. Clin d'oeil à la maison d'Anthony.

_**«8h37»**_

Elle sortit de sa chambre chaussons aux pieds, ayant prit au préalable un livre. Elle descendit au salon et s'installa dans un des fauteuils en cuir. Elle commença à lire. L'angoisse était toujours présent, mais s'était atténué lorsqu'elle se préparait. Elle voulait être parfaite. Ses pensées divaguèrent et elle ne put rester concentrer sur son livre, elle se leva de son fauteuil et fit les cents pas dans le salon. Elle fut bien vite interrompue par Drago qui arriva dans la pièce.

– Tu stresse Granger ?  
– Ca se voit tant que ça ?! Dit-elle affolée  
– Désolé de le dire mais oui. Fit-il amusé  
– Ne te moque pas Malfoy !  
– Loin de moi cette idée. Il s'approcha d'elle mais bifurqua à droite pour s'asseoir sur un des poufs.  
– Mais oui je te crois …  
– D'où tu sors toute cette agitation ?  
– J'ai un rendez vous !

Drago regarda Hermione et se rappela soudainement de la discussion que celle ci avait eu avec le Serdaigle. À mieux la regarder, il remarqua qu'elle avait soigné sa tenue, qu'elle s'était appliquait pour être jolie.

_**«8h39»**_

– Granger ?  
– Mh ?  
– Assieds-toi !  
– Mais je ne peux pas !  
– Mais si tu le peux !  
– Bon voilà, que veux tu ?  
– Pourquoi tu stresse comme ça ?  
– Et bien j'ai peur, imagine que tout ce passe mal, que je bafouille, que je ne puisse pas parler, qu'il ne me trouve pas à son go...  
– Arrête il serait vraiment con de ne pas trouver à son goût, tu aurais fais tout ces efforts pour rien ..  
– Efforts ?  
– Eh bien je ne pense pas que tu sois habituer à faire tout cela ?  
– Effectivement non …  
– Donc voilà, calme toi, c'est pour quand ton rendez-vous ?  
– 13 h.  
– Si tu passe 5 heures de temps à stresser tu sera épuiser et toute transpirante tu vas le dégoûter, donc mieux vaut ne rien faire non ?  
– Tu es doué pour rassurer toi hein !  
– Je sais je sais. ..  
– Bon tu as raison.  
– Voilà.  
– PUTAIN !  
– Quoi encore ?  
– Tu te rends compte ?! On ne se gueule pas dessus. C'est dingue !  
– Ca y est... Elle devient folle.  
– Mais on est pas amis, pourquoi t'es là ? Je vais rejoindre Ginny.  
– Quelle conne …

Alors qu'elle se trouvait près de la porte elle se retourna et dit :

– J'ai entendu ! Et elle sortit.

_**«8h42»**_

_**PARTIE II – Du côté de Drago**_

_**«8h34»**_

Drago se leva de bonne humeur, son escapade de la veille au soir l'avait revigoré. Il se sentait en pleine forme pour affronter la nouvelle journée. Il se leva et s'étira le plus qu'il pouvait. Et c'est un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres qu'il partit vers la Salle de Bain. La salle d'eau était encore pleine de vapeur, signe qu'Hermione était déjà réveillée. Il lança un sort pour faire disparaître tout ce surplus d'eau et de chaleur. Il se déshabilla et prit une bonne douche froide, de quoi mieux réveiller son corps. Il sortit se lava les dents et enfila ses habits du dimanche. C'est à dire un pantalon et une chemise tout deux noirs. Il se coiffa et enfin prêt, il descendit au Salon où il entendait des pas.

Effectivement, arrivé à destination il vit une jeune Gryffondor faisant les cents pas et torturant ses pauvres doigts. Après une première discussion avec la Rouge et Or, il remarqua que la jeune fille était plus soignée. Il n'avait auparavant jamais vu ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de ses conquêtes lorsqu'il leur donnait un rendez-vous. Pansy ne réagissait jamais comme cela, donc c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait une fille aussi tourmentée par un rendez-vous. Il s'était assis et plus il parlait à la Gryffondor, plus il l'a détaillait. Il soupira discrètement, elle était vraiment belle lorsqu'elle n'était pas en uniforme. Cela le désespérait. Il voulait rencontrer quelqu'un, avoir un rendez-vous lui aussi. Il voulait maintenant savoir qu'une fille s'était appliquée pour se rendre belle que pour lui. Il voulait être heureux.

Et puis merde, il n'avait pas besoin de tout cela, il n'avait qu'à demander à Pansy de faire un tour près du Lac, ils riraient et blagueraient sur ces affreux couples qui puent le romantisme.  
Lorsque la Gryffondor s'était éclipsée, il se leva et partit chercher le livre qu'elle avait laissé sur la table. Un livre de cours. Cela ne l'étonna pas. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil où Hermione était il y a quelques minutes et commença à feuilleter le bouquin d'un niveau deux fois supérieur à celui d'un 7ème année normal.

_**«11h45»**_

Le beau blond s'était finalement endormis, la lecture étant trop ennuyeuse et trop supérieur à ce qu'il connaissait. Il se réveilla de lui même sentant son ventre crier famine. N'ayant pas envie de sortir pour aller à la Grande Salle, il préféra envoyer un hibou à Blaise et Pansy pour qu'ils viennent, ramenant par la même occasion de quoi manger. Ils arrivèrent 10 minutes plus tard. Pansy râlant contre Blaise qui avait pris des montagnes de sucreries. Les deux Serpentard déposèrent tout ce qu'ils avaient sur la table et Drago fit apparaître trois verres. Ils entamèrent leur déjeuner en parlant et riant de tout et de n'importe quoi.

Mais deux personnes arrivèrent à cet instant dans la Salle.

_**«12h00»**_

– Ginny ! Il pleut, comment je vais faire ?  
– Hermione calme toi, c'est juste de l'eau, t'as qu'à enfiler un pull et puis qui te dis qu'il pleuvra encore dans 1 heure ?  
– Oui mais si c'est le cas ?!  
– Hermione, ferme-là !  
– Ok …. C'est à cet instant que les deux jeunes filles remarquèrent la présence des Serpentards, et surtout leurs yeux qui les épiaient.  
– Euh .. Bonjour et bonne appétit.  
– Merchi ! Répondit Blaise la bouche pleine.  
– Blaise ! On ne parle pas la nourriture en bouche !  
– Ouai ouai .. dit-il après avoir tout avalé d'une traite.

Les filles quant à elle se mirent sur les poufs et mangèrent ce qu'elles avaient emmenées. Ignorant superbement les Serpentard. Ils avaient tous finis à 12h47 et parlaient chaque groupe à part de tout. Jusqu'au moment où Hermione se leva d'un coup, coupant cours à toute les conversations. Elle partit en vitesse près de la fenêtre et vit avec soulagement que le ciel gris avait laissé place à un ciel bleu. Elle soupira revint près de Ginny d'un pas moins pressé. Mais elle son angoisse reprit le dessus lorsqu'elle prit la montre de Ginny arrachant un cri de douleur à celle ci, elle regarda horrifié l'heure affichée.

_**«12h47» **_

– Je vais être en retard !  
– Hermione, calme toi tu as tout ton temps !  
– T'es sur ?  
– Oui, il te reste encore 12 minutes pour sortir, marcher dans tout le château, te perdre 2 fois parce que tu stresse, faire une crise et pleurer, gâcher ton maquillage, arriver au terrain à temps et voir qu'il est bien accompagné. Ria Drago.

Le visage d'Hermione se décomposa au fur et à mesure que les paroles du Serpentard sortaient.

– Bravo Malfoy ! Ginny lui lança un regard noir.  
– Ca va c'était pour rire. Si elle y va tout de suite, elle arrivera à temps à son rendez-vous !  
– T'as entendu Granger ? Alors cours, vole et rejoint ton prince avant que lui même ne s'envole. Dit Blaise d'un ton théâtrale.

Et c'est sur quelques mots que la brune sortit en trombe de la salle de préfet suivit de près par Ginny qui avait tout rangée de leur déjeuner.

_**PARTIE III – Du côté d'Hermione.**_

Les mots du blond passaient et repassaient dans la tête de la jeune fille, elle marchait, augmentant la cadence toute les deux minutes. Elle arriva finalement devant le terrain avec 2 minutes d'avance. Elle monta dans les gradins et arriva au sommet. Le vent claquait sur ses joues, un vent chaud lui rappelant que c'était une bonne idée de venir en jupe. Elle attendit et au bout de deux minutes elle vit apparaître une chevelure blonde. Elle se redressa et sourit à Anthony. Il avança près d'elle et sortit une rose blanche de son dos. Il l'a lui donna et lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Hermione rougit instantanément et fit un sourire timide.

– Tu es resplendissante !  
– Merci …  
– Alors ça va ? Et toute une discussion s'ensuivit.

Ils parlèrent de tout, semblant tisser des liens de plus en plus fort. Tout le stresse d'Hermione s'était envolé, elle était terriblement à l'aise avec le jeune homme, et pouvait facilement parler de tout avec lui. Il était beau et intelligent, savait garder le fil d'une conversation et semblait intéresser par tout. Hermione fut de suite émerveillée. Elle était heureuse. Lorsque les quatre coups signalant qu'il était 16 heures sonnèrent, les deux élèves se levèrent.

– J'ai passé un excellent après-midi avec toi Hermione. Au plaisir de te revoir. Il fit un dernier bisou sur la joue de la jeune fille et s'en alla sans un autre mot.

_**«16h01»**_

Hermione elle, se rassit lourdement, soufflant d'aise. Elle avait encore des étoiles dans les yeux et ressassais sans arrêt les images de son rendez vous. Passant dix minutes à regarder le ciel, elle se leva finalement et descendit les marches pour rejoindre le château. Elle vit, lorsqu'elle rentra, l'équipe de Serpentard se diriger vers le terrain. Le blond qui trainait à la fin du groupe la fixa longuement avec une mine indéchiffrable. Elle n'en fit pas un cas et sautilla presque jusqu'au Hall.

Arrivé au château, elle se dirigea directement vers le septième étage à la tour de gryffondor pour tout raconter à Ginny et peut-être à Harry. Elle arriva dit le mot-de-passe et les trouva tout deux dans un des canapés bordeaux défoncés de la salle commune. Elle sauta presque sur eux et rit comme une folle. Une folle oui, mais une folle heureuse.

_**«16h23»**_


	12. Chapter 12 - Un Malefoy sourit rarement

Niah, Tout d'abord : désolé pour le retaaaard :O J'avais une de ces pannes d'inspirations O.O  
Enfin bon, voilà la suite - J'en suis en plus pas fière. Je posterai un second chapitre donc pour me rattraper :$, la suite arrivera vendredi prochain si tout se passe bien :)  
En espérant que les deux qui arrivent vous plaisent,  
Bonne lecture,  
Deedi.

* * *

CHAPITRE XII : Un Malfoy sourit rarement. PARTIE I – Du côté de Drago.

_**«Dimanche 8 septembre. 18h04» **_

De la pluie coulait drue sur les bâtisses de Poudlard. Dans les sous sol, l'eau suintait sur les pierres jonchant les couloirs. Les mêmes couloirs qui accueillaient à cet instant même un Drago Malfoy plutôt revêche. Celui ci marchait de vive allure, son balais tenue fermement sur les épaules. Il était parfaitement sec car le temps n'avait décidé de jouer le malin que lorsqu'il eut atteint l'entré du château. Avant cela un Soleil plutôt chaleureux accompagnait l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard.

Drago aimait la pluie, tout le monde le savait mais ce n'était pas cela qui le mettait dans tout ces états. Outre le fait d'avoir vraiment mal joué durant son entraînement, il y avait aussi le fait qu'il ai vu Hermione Granger se pavaner jusqu'au château un horrible sourire niais au visage. Cela lui faisait fermement rappeler qu'il n'avait encore aucune compagnie féminine, il avait besoin quelque part de tendresse et d'affection, que ce soit morale ou physique. Le jeune homme avait bien vite remarqué qu'il avait ignoré ce besoin et cela le dégoûtait presque de voir qu'Hermione, elle, avait trouvé une source fiable de bonheur.

Tout ses soucis lui étaient d'un coup revenu dans la face. Il se sentait minable et ne voyait pas comment y remédier. Bien sur il avait pensé à parler à Blaise ou Pansy, ou encore à se rendre à la Forêt Interdite. Mais loin d'être en accord avec ses pensées, les trois possibilités furent impossible à réaliser à cet instant présent. En effet par pur hasard, Blaise s'était déboité l'épaule et s'était donc rendu d'urgence à l'infirmerie où Mme Pomfresh ne tolérait aucune visite. Pansy elle, était avec Millicent il ne savait où dans le château. Il ne lui restait que la Forêt Interdite, mais comme précisé au début de la narration, le domaine de Poudlard s'était tout d'un coup retrouvé ensevelit part des milliard de gouttes d'eau. C'est donc un Drago encore plus de mauvaise humeur à chaque seconde qu'allait accueillir la salle commune des Sepentards. Il siffla, tel un serpent le mot-de-passe de sa maison. Le mur de pierre humide qui se trouvait face à lui fondit pour laisser place à une porte de bois aussi sombre que les pensées du jeune homme. Drago saisit le poignée et l'affaissa, il poussa avec un peu trop de force la porte qui alla s'écraser contre le mur adjacent. Il souffla une énième fois depuis le début de l'après midi. Les personnages de quelques tableaux outrés du comportement du «Prince» poussèrent des cris rageur et s'en allèrent. Drago leva les yeux au ciel et s'avança dans la pièce. Près du feu ronronnant se trouvaient quelques 1ère et 2nd années. Sur les tables plusieurs angoissés révisaient déjà leurs BUSE ou ASPIC. L'atmosphère y était glacée malgré le feu. L'humidité s'y faisait aussi sentir malgré les nombreux sorts des Elfes pour y remédier. Drago ne s'attarda pas sur les lieux et monta les escaliers menant aux dortoirs. Il arriva devant une intersection. À droite se trouvait le dortoir des filles. À gauche celui des garçons. Il hésita quelques minutes mais prit finalement celui des garçons, sa bonne conscience ayant prit le dessus.

La porte s'ouvrit donc dans un couloir plutôt sombre où se suivait 7 portes. La plus proches portes se trouvait être celle des Première année, la seconde celle des deuxièmes année et s'en suit jusqu'à la septième. Il marcha alors jusqu'au bout du couloir et tourna à gauche. Les mots «Septième année» était écris en lettrines d'argent. Si Drago n'avait pas une salle à lui, au cinquième étage, il aurait dû se retrouver là, avec ses condisciples. Il ouvrit la porte. La chambre fut magiquement agrandie pour accueillir les anciens et les nouveaux septième années. Parmi eux se trouvait Blaise. Drago tourna machinalement sa tête vers la gauche au fond, là où se trouvait le lit à Baldaquin vert émeraude de celui ci. Il déposa son balais à l'entré et s'avança vers le meuble pour en écarter les courtines, il s'allongea sur le lit et fixa le plafond. Il attendit ainsi pendant une ou deux heures. La porte du dortoir finit par s'ouvrir laissant place à un métis et son balais. Celui ci remarqua Drago et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

_**– Alors comme ça tu m'as attendu ?**_

_**- Oui.**_

_**- Comme c'est touchant !**_

_**- Blaise ne commence pas avec tes sarcasmes, j'ai besoin de te parler.**_

_**- Tu attendra une seconde, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me doucher. Pomfresh m'a lancé un sort, mon épaule est comme neuf, merci de t'en être soucier...**_ dit-il un sourire au visage.

**_- Mais je m'en suis soucié ! Mais cette vieille chouette m'a interdit d'entrer dans l'Infirmerie._**

**_- Ca ne change rien au fait que je dois m'éclipser encore une fois, donc à moins que tu veuilles me suivre tu devra encore patienter._**

**_– Je viens, j'en ai marre d'être seul._**

Et c'est sur ces quelques mots que le blond suivit Blaise dans la Salle de Bain. Tout en se déshabillant, Blaise écoutait patiemment le récit de Drago. Celui ci exposait toute la rage qu'il avait contenue depuis le début de l'entraînement, en passant par Hermione et pour finir sur sa solitude. Tout ces aveux lui firent du bien. Blaise quant à lui sortit de la douche et attacha une serviette autour de sa taille. Il avança vers Drago et lui prit par l'épaule.

**_- Drago, il est temps de partir à la chasse si tu vois ce que je veux dire._**

**_- J'attendais que tu me le propose._**

**_- C'est quand la prochaine sortie à Prés-au-Lard ?_**

**_- Je ne pourrais de tout de façon pas attendre jusque là, autant faire les choses vite._**

Blaise lui sourit et enfila ses vêtements. _**«20h24»**_ Le dîner allait être servit. Les deux amis se rendirent donc à la Grande Salle mais arrivant devant les grandes portes, ils s'arrêtèrent. Posté de chaque côté du mur, chacun regardait les filles affluant dans la Pièce. Leur regard s'attardait plus ou moins sur chaque fille, détaillant leur cravate et leur visage. Ils lançaient aux filles les plus belles des regards pleins de sous-entendus et très charmeurs. Ces filles là répondait d'un gloussement plutôt irritant ignorant qu'elles n'étaient pas les seules et ne seraient sûrement pas les seules à recevoir un regard des beaux Serpentard. Soudain Drago tomba sur une cravate Rouge et Or accompagné d'une cravate Bleu et Bronze. Il leva lentement la tête et vit Hermione et Anthony rire en éclat. Il les enviait. Oui Drago Malfoy enviait Hermione Granger. Il enviait son bonheur, ce qui lui donna encore plus envie de trouver une fille, ayant retenue chaque visage accompagné de chaque couleur, il revint vers Blaise qui lui parlait déjà à une fille blonde. Drago attendit la fin de leur discussion qui fut ponctuée par un baise-main de la part de Blaise et enfin il parla avec lui. – J'ai trouvé trois filles susceptible d'être ma cible, toi t'as déjà trouvé la tienne sans doute, fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

**_- Lucie qu'elle s'appelle. Elle est d'accord pour qu'on se retrouve à la Salle sur Demande ce soir._**

**_- Tu n'as pas perdu de temps, mais il faudra que tu m'aide à choisir._**

**_– Montre les moi. _**

Ils rentrèrent dans la Grande Salle et Drago désigna deux filles de Serdaigle et une de Gryffondor. Blaise lui intima de choisir celle de Serdaigle. Elle avait les cheveux noir de jais, des yeux ambre et un visage déjà bien mature pour son âge. Il irait la voir à la fin du repas. Il apprendra par la suite que cette fille se trouvait être Lisa Turpin et qu'elle n'était en aucun cas intéressé par une relation, mais voyant la moue de Drago elle signala qu'elle n'était pas contre une soirée avec lui, à condition de parler. Que parler. C'est ainsi que Lisa se retrouva dans des draps émeraude le lundi 9 septembre.

Avant de sortir du lit, Drago lui avait soufflé à l'oreille _«Ne jamais penser passer une soirée à parler avec Drago Malfoy»._ Il mit une serviette pour cacher sa nudité et alla vers la Salle d'Eau, en chemin il vit Hermione qui lui lança un affreux regard noir. C'est un sourire accroché aux lèvres qu'il acheva la première journée de la semaine.

_**PARTIE II – Du côté d'Hermione.**_

Hermione avait passé du temps avec Anthony à la fin de la soirée, ils avaient discuté et rit. La Gryffondor avait adoré passer un moment avec lui et cela se voyait au gros sourire qu'elle portait. Ils finirent par ce quitter devant le portrait menant à la salle commune des Préfets. _«Au plaisir de te revoir»_ avait-il dit. Hermione dormit le sourire toujours incrusté au visage. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. Des bruits suspect sortirent de la chambre d'à côté. Hermione avait cru en l'espace d'une semaine que l'ancien Drago séducteur était bel et bien partie. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle souffla d'agacement. L'impossibilité de prendre sa baguette qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce la contraint à rester éveillée jusqu'au bout de leurs ébats. C'est à dire à environ 2heures du matin.

Hermione ne trouvant pas le sommeil réparateur habituelle, elle se leva 5 heures plus tard, du mauvais pied. Mais à sa plus grande satisfaction Drago ne ramena plus personne à l'appartement. Il se contentait de se faire très discret. Elle ne savait pas si il continuait d'avoir des conquêtes d'un soir. C'est ainsi que le jeudi soir elle attendit son colocataire pour lui poser quelques questions -ce qui l'étonna elle même. Finalement le portrait s'ouvrit à 22h39 sur un Drago tout joyeux.

_**– Bonsoir Malfoy !**_

_**– Salut. **_  
_**  
– Euh …. Ça va ? **_  
_**  
– Super. Désolé de te faire faux bond mais je vais me coucher je suis exténué. **_  
_**  
– Tu n'as ramené personne ? **_  
_**  
– Non ? Pourquoi cette question ? **_  
_**  
– Je me le demandais puisque je croyais que tu avais repris ta mauvaise habitude. **_  
_**  
– Comme tu le dis c'est une mauvaise habitude, je ne prend pas du plaisir à en ramener une chaque soir, c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi je ne l'ai fait qu'une fois depuis le début de l'année. Mais je ne te dirais pas pourquoi je l'ai fait et pourquoi je le ferais sûrement plus tard. **_  
_**  
– Les causes ne m'intéresse pas, ne joue pas avec les filles elle valent mieux que de se faire jeter. **_  
_**  
– Granger, Granger Granger …** _il se tourna vers elle alors qu'il avait déjà atteint les escaliers. **_Quand est-ce que tu comprendra que moi je fais le premier pas et elle suive, je force juste un peu le destin mais loin de moi l'idée de toucher à une fille qui ne veut rien. _**  
**_  
– Bonne nuit Malfoy. _**  
**_  
– Bonne nuit Granger._**


	13. Chapter 13 - Un Éloignement Soudain

CHAPITRE XIII – Un éloignement soudain.

PARTIE I – Du côté d'Hermione.

_**Lundi 30 septembre. - Poudlard. **_

Cela faisait quatre semaine qu'Hermione avait rencontré Anthony et bientôt deux semaines qu'il ne donnait quasiment plus de signe de vie. Elle ne le voyait que rarement et son morale en pâtissait. Les rendez-vous avec le jeune homme avait un effet sur son humeur, tout cela la rendait heureuse, un échappatoire. Celui ci disait avoir pleins de travail et être débordé. Elle peiné à le croire mais s'y forçait, si bien que lorsqu'il lui accordait de son précieux temps, Hermione mettait toute les chances de son côté pour pouvoir le garder un peu plus longtemps. Toujours est-il que lorsqu'ils se voyaient, Anthony ne faisait rien paraître, comme si qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormale dans son comportement. Ce qui frustrait encore plus Hermione qui ne comprenait décidément rien aux garçons.

Elle se retrouvait donc, ce lundi là avachis sur le tapis, adossé à un des fauteuils de cuirs de la Salle Commune. La cheminée réchauffait l'air rendu froid par les rafales de vent à l'extérieur qui s'infiltrait doucement mais sûrement dans chaque petit orifice que comportait le château. Elle tenait un livre de potion comme support pour son parchemin et écrivait de manière spontané la dissertation en Métamorphose qu'elle devait rendre, jetant parfois des coups d'oeil à ses cours éparpillés autour d'elle pour vérifier des informations.

Malgré l'absence d'Anthony, Hermione arrivait à relativiser en faisant ses devoirs -ou en étant avec ses amis. Cela pourrait sembler bête mais c'était vrai, lorsque sa plume grattait le papier elle entrait dans un autre monde où le seul objectif était d'avoir un bon travail et être fière de ses connaissances. Ainsi, comme dit plutôt, elle ne regardait que rarement ses cours, car pour elle, ce qu'elle arrivait à dire sans justification était acquis. Son devoir lui prit une trentaine de minutes, mais elle fut contente de mettre un point finale sur le parchemin.

Alors qu'Hermione rangeait autour d'elle ses affaires de métamorphose pour étaler ceux de potions (d'où son livre), le bruit caractéristique d'un tableau qui se déplace se fit entendre. Ne prenant pas la peine de lever la tête, elle lança un léger bonsoir et continua ce qu'elle faisait. Ce n'est qu'une minute plus tard qu'elle sentit le fauteuil sur lequel elle était adossé, s'affaisser. Elle leva ses yeux sévères vers l'inopportun mais celui ci avait déjà porté attention aux flammes. Elle regarda elle aussi dans la direction presque instinctivement mais ne vit que du bois calciné et des volutes de fumé. Pourtant le regard de Drago se perdait dans le feu, laissant croire à quelques choses d'intéressant.

Elle ne fit pas plus attention à son homologue et se décala vers l'autre fauteuil pour s'y adosser. Elle allait prendre toute ses affaires lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Un léger «reste» se fit entendre. Elle se tourna et regarda Drago, étonnée. Lui n'avait pas déplacé ses yeux. Bien que léger, son «reste» était autoritaire et sonnait aussi comme une demande plutôt qu'à un ordre. Son geste l'ayant troublé, Hermione reposa ses livres et parchemins et se remit comme elle était. Néanmoins Drago ne fit pas autre signe de vie, alors un peu déçue, Hermione ouvrit un rouleau de parchemin et commença à tremper sa plume dans l'encrier.

**_« – Dis Granger, ne te sens-tu pas seule parfois ? _**

**_– Euh … Pourquoi cette question Malefoy ?_** Fit-elle méfiante bien que troublée.

_**– J'ai bien vu que ce Goldstein ne venait plus si souvent que ça et … **_

_**– Oui merci je l'avais remarqué,**_ répondit-elle vexée.

**_–Laisse moi finir. Je disais donc, ça fait quoi d'être rejeté ? _**

**_– Malefoy ! Je ne suis pas rejeté, il est juste occupé ! _**

**_– Tu sais Granger, pendant toute ma scolarité, lorsque j'avais rendez-vous avec une fille je la revoyais jamais après une nuit passée avec elle. Je l'ignorais et feignais ne jamais avoir eu à faire avec elle. Pourtant durant toutes ces années, jamais l'idée de me demander comme ces filles ci réagissaient. _**

**_– Tu es juste égoïste et orgueilleux … _**

**_– Et bien dis ce que tu veux mais maintenant cette question me trotte dans la tête. Peut-être ai-je changé ? _**

**_– Pas changé Malefoy, évolué. Tu t'es rendu compte que ton comportement n'était pas le meilleur envers elles. _**

**_– Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question Granger.. _**

**_– Je ne te dois rien ! _**

**_– Réponds-moi, tu aura la chance de participer à mon évolution,_** lança-t-il ironiquement.

_**– Et qui te dit que j'ai envie d'y participer ? **_

_**– Parce que lorsque je ne t'embêterai plus tu seras fière de dire que tu y es pour quelque chose. **_

_**– Et bien là. Oui tu changes Malefoy, je ne te connaissais pas comme ça. **_

_**– … **_

_**– … **_

_**– … Alors ? **_

_**– Malefoy …. **_

_**– Non, pas de Malefoy, je te poses cette question, et Merlin, elle est simple ! **_

_**– Oui certes, mais t'es tu demandé si cela ne me blesserait pas ? **_

_**– Quoi donc ?**_

_** – Tu crois que demander ce que ça fait d'être rejeté fait plaisir à entendre ?**_

_** – Je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça … **_

_**– Oui mais tu l'as dis. **_

_**– … **_

_**– … **_

_**– …. **_

_**– Ça fait mal.** _Elle observait à son tour d'un regard vide l'âtre de la cheminée. Drago baissa ses yeux sur elle., **_oui ça fait mal, on croit avoir une chance mais finalement ce n'est qu'illusion. On espère chaque jour Malefoy, chaque jour que ce garçon revienne. Et même si il est là quelques fois, il feint ne pas connaître la vérité. Ça fait mal, tout simplement mal.» _**

Drago se pencha derrière Hermione et souffla doucement dans son cou. Celle ci revint de suite à la réalité et se crispa lorsque le souffle caressa sa nuque. Aucun frisson, rien. Ou peut-être de l'incompréhension ?

**_« – Tu fais quoi là ?_ **

_**– Bonne nuit Granger. **_

_**– Bonne nuit Malefoy. »**_

D'une humeur un peu moins tendu, Hermione commença ses devoirs de Potions, elle écrivait et pour la seconde fois de la soirée, elle oubliait. Pourtant elle venait d'admettre et en quelque sorte d'accepter qu'Anthony l'a rejetait. Merlin que cette sensation était désagréable. Toujours est-il qu'elle gardait un semblant de sourire en pensant que justement elle allait le voir demain lors de leur rendez-vous. Elle allait peut-être pouvoir le garder un peu plus. Si ce n'était pas le cas, elle se promit de faire un trait dessus et vivre sa vie avec ses amis, car au fond l'amour n'était qu'artifice.

Drago de son côté, après avoir entendu la tirade d'Hermione en avait eu assez. Il avait vu dans les yeux d'Hermione une pointe d'amertume mais aucune larme. Elle faisait donc des progrès se disait-il avec un sourire. Mais lui ne se sentait pas mieux, il connaissait maintenant la culpabilité. Il ne regrettait pas car cela ne servirait à rien de regretter. Il avait l'espoir qu'il changerait pour de bon … Un de ces jours. Pour l'épisode du souffle, il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait prit. Il voulait la réveiller mais pensait que cela serait trop brutale de lui taper l'épaule. Alors il souffla et la sentit se tendre sous l'air glacé se propageant dans son cou. Drago s'endormit après avoir ressasser quelques souvenirs.

* * *

Voilà :) la suite la semaine prochaine :) J'espère que ça vous aura plu :)


	14. Chapter 14 - Près-au-Lard

_**CHAPITRE XIV : Prés-au-lard..**_

_Samedi 30 Octobre_

Ginny avait réussi à négocier une sortie à Prés-au-lard pour ceux qui n'avaient toujours pas trouvé une tenue de Bal. Cette année, la préfète voulu que le Bal soit inoubliable. Elle n'eut tout de même pas la possibilité d'inviter les premiers deuxième troisième et quatrième années, et en était plus affectée, en effet elle avait liée des amitiés plus ou moins fortes avec de jeunes élèves et elle leurs avaient promis de voir ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour eux. Finalement ils n'eurent aucun droits. La sortie avait été prévus pour que le matin, les Serpentards et les Gryffondors puissent accéder aux magasins et pour que l'après-midi soit réservée aux Pouffsouffle et aux Serdaigles.

Drago lui ne voulait en aucun cas y aller. Il ne voulait pas participer au Bal mais y était contraint. Il était obligé en plus d'y aller accompagné. Il n'avait trouvé personne, il avait voulu au début jeté sont dévolu sur Pansy mais Blaise avait été plus rapide. Il devait alors chercher une autre fille. Son meilleur ami put donc le convaincre de venir avec lui acheté un costume de vampire et partir «chasser de jeunes filles sans défenses.» comme il le disait si bien. Drago n'était bien sur pas motivé.

**_9h00_**

Ils étaient postés, Drago et Ginny, devant une horde de jeunes qui s'apprêtaient à partir vers le petit village. Drago fut déjà lassé, et bailla sans gêne montrant que cela ne lui plaisait pas. Il contrôla toute les invitations, et une fois le travail fini, ce fût les mains dans les poches qu'il alla vers Prés-au-Lard. Cela faisait déjà une semaine, qu'officiellement, l'été avait fait place à l'automne. On le remarquait de jours en jours. Les arbres s'habillaient de couleurs chaudes allant du rouge éclatant aux jaune ternis. Le chemin était recouvert de millier de feuilles mortes et quelques arbres étaient eux déjà nus. Il y avait du soleil qui ne chauffait presque plus et le peu de chaleur restant était chassé par le vent. D'ailleurs le jeune blond après une bourrasque de vent enfouie sa tête dans son écharpe. Il était de plus en plus en colère que ce soit à cause de son rôle, ou à cause de Blaise qui l'obligeait à venir avec lui.

_**9h15**_

Il marchait tout en regardant le sol et donnait de léger coups de pied au tas de feuilles qui se mettaient sur son chemin. Il n'était pas de mauvaises humeur à cause de la saison, au contraire il adorait l'Automne et l'Hiver, mais il avait toujours vouée une aversion pour tout ce qui touchaient aux Bals.

Soudain quelqu'un l'interpela.

_**– Drago, attend! **_

Drago ne se retourna pas mais ralentit la cadence. Il reconnaissait la voix de la jeune fille qui l'avait interpelé.

**_– Lovegood, les Serdaigle c'est cet après-midi !_** Dit-il d'un air agacé.

_**– Oh, je sais bien.**_ Elle rattrapa le peu d'espace qui les séparaient et souffla un bon coup.

**_ – Alors que me veux-tu ? _**

**_– Toujours aussi aimable,_ **dit-elle dans ses songes. Elle enleva ses étranges lunettes. _**Mais bon ce n'est pas de ça dont je suis venu te parler. Pourrais tu, en tant que Préfet, donner ce papier à Hermione ?**_

_**– Je ne suis pas un hibou !**_ Il leva ses yeux au ciel.

**_ – C'est vraiment important tu sais, au pire, tu le donnera à Ginny qui le passera à Hermione. Mais tant qu'elle le reçoive .._**

**_ – Oui c'est bon, vas-y donne moi ton foutu papier._ **

**_– Merci Drago._**

**_ 9H20_**

La jeune fille repartit vers le château insouciante et rêveuse. Ses cheveux blonds voletaient derrière elle et lui donnait l'aspect d'un être féerique. Drago ne l'aimait pas du tout, elle était unique. Unique, mais bizarre. Ce n'est pas qu'il aimait pas les personnes bizarre, mais c'est juste que cela le repoussait un peu plus. Quoique … Il trouvait tout Poudlard bizarre. Il lâcha un souffle bruyant regarda derrière lui, voir si Luna était encore là, et il ouvrit le petit papier que la blonde lui a confié. Il le lit. L'écriture était appliquée et formait de belle boucle.

_Coucou Hermione, _

_On ne se voit pas souvent maintenant, et Ginny me dit que ça ne vas pas super bien. Je voulais donc prendre de tes nouvelles. J'espère que tu tient encore le coup. D'ailleurs, j'ai entendu dire qu'un garçon de Serdaigle allait te demander de l'accompagner pour le bal. Accepte, cela te changera les idées. _ _On se revoit demain soir, _

_bisous_

_Luna._

_**9h22**_

Il froissa du bout de ses longs doigt pâles les bords du parchemin. Il plia le morceau de papier en 4 et le fourra dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier. Il continua à avancer et arriva au porte du village, de là où il se trouvait, il voyait tout les élèves qui se ruaient à l'intérieur des nombreux magasins de vêtements. Enfin, surtout les filles. Les quelques garçons qu'il y avaient eux, se dirigeaient vers les pubs qui se trouvaient non loin de l'allée principale. Drago voulu faire de même. Il se dirigea à la Tête de Sanglier, sachant que dans ce pub, il n'y avait généralement pas grand monde. Il entra et effectivement, il y avait juste un homme un peu suspect au comptoir, mais c'était tout. Il commanda un Whisky-pur-feu, et alla s'attabler dans un coin de la salle.

Normalement, le serveur n'avait pas le droit de servir au jeune Serpentard de l'alcool, mais étant donné qu'il n'avait presque aucun client, il accepta de lui en donner. Et puis Drago était un client fidèle qui venait souvent ici pour réfléchir ou autre. Il eut sa commande et commença à siroter le liquide. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, il était maintenant 9h30. La matinée allée être longue, très longue pensa-t-il. Soudain, le grincement de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre, une tignasse brune apparut alors accompagné d'une bourrasque de vent. La porte se referma derrière elle. La jeune fille dirigea vers le comptoir légèrement crasseux et commanda de l'hydromel aux épices qu'Hagrid lui avait fait découvert. Elle tourna la tête sur la salle quasi vide et stoppa sur le jeune homme blond qui était caché partiellement par l'ombre. Elle le regarda, étonnée et tourna la tête vers Abelforth qui descendait doucement les escaliers. Elle le salua et accueilli devant elle son verre d'hydromel. Elle se leva et alla s'asseoir sur une des tables les moins salles, tout de même assez loin de Drago. Celui-ci fit un sourire discret que personne ne vit, se leva et partit vers la Rouge et Or qui était dos à lui. Il se glissa derrière elle, baissa la tête et chuchota.

_**– Une Gryffondor ici ? On aura tout vu...** _

Hermione frissonna lorsque le souffle de Drago eut atteint son cou. Elle se reprit et lança froidement.

**_– Nous n'avons pas le droit ?_**

Tout en contournant la table et en s'asseyant en face d'elle il continua la conversation.

**_– Si, bien sur que si, mais je ne vous voyais pas venir ici. _**

**_– Je suis la seule qui a gardé cette habitude. _**

**_– Ah, je vois. Un ange passa,_** Drago regarda le verre d'Hermione.

**_– De l'hydromel ? _**

**_– Oui._** Répondit-elle sèchement.

**_– La petite lionne aime l'hydromel... _**

**_– Tu me soule Malfoy. _**

**_– Je n'ai rien fais pour ! _**

**_– Alors, pourquoi es tu venu ? _**

**_– Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, patiente. _**

**_– hm . Ok. _**

**_– Ça va mieux avec Anthony ?_**

Elle regarda étonnée le garçon qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

**_– Pour faire chier les gens t'es le meilleur. _**

**_– Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? _**

**_– Rien_**, répondit-elle agacée.

**_– Excuse moi de vouloir savoir. Je ne le vois plus aussi souvent qu'avant avec toi !_ **

**_– Et bien il ne me donne plus de nouvelle, c'est sûrement pour cela. _**

Le jeune Serpentard baissa la tête, regrettant de suite d'être venue la voir et regrettant par dessus tout d'avoir posé la question, d'ailleurs, pourquoi l'avait-il posé ? Il se traitait d'idiot.

**_– Désolé je ne voulais pas te faire penser à cela … _**

**_– Malfoy, c'est bon t'excuse pas, j'ai l'impression que tu es venue au monde juste pour m'emmerder. Je ne vais pas t'en vouloir !_** Dit-elle sarcastique.

**_– Oh c'est bon, tu n'es jamais contente ! _**

**_– Quand-est-ce que tu va mettre dans ta tête de fouine que quoi que tu fasse ça me rendra toujours en colère !? _**

**_– Oh et puis à quoi bon lutter avec toi ? Tu es têtue ! _**

**_– Ah c'est la meilleure ! _**

Elle se leva énervée, mais Drago lui prit la main, à ce contact, tout les deux eurent un frisson, il glissa le mot de Luna dans la paume d'Hermione et rompit le contact assez brusquement. Il se leva lui aussi, déposa l'argent sur la table, et passa devant Hermione qui n'avait pas bougé.

**_– C'est de Loufoca, elle tenait à te le donner._ **Chuchota-t-il lorsqu'il fut près d'elle.

Il sortit du pub les mains dans les poches avec son masque froid. Il se traita d'imbécile. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça, il ne le savait pas. En tout cas, il en avait déjà assez d'essayer d'être gentil, il avait de plus en plus l'impression de ne pas être fait pour ça. Blaise avait de mauvaises idées aussi. D'ailleurs il devait aller le voir en face de chez Mme Guipure.

Hermione de son côté avait continué de boire son Hydromel et elle pensa à tout ce qui venait de se passer. Sa main gauche serrait toujours le morceau de parchemin. Elle ne voulait pas le lire de peur que ce soit une mauvaise blague de Drago. Elle prit son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains, et lis tout de même la lettre. Elle fit un petit sourire triste à chaque mot, que ses yeux voyaient.  
Elle défroissa de ses doigts les bords du parchemins le plia soigneusement en 2 et le mit dans une poche. Elle reprit entre ses mains son verre, elle fixa un point invisible devant elle. Elle fit un sourire à peine visible pour le mot qu'elle venait de lire. Elle ferma les yeux et les rouvrit 1 minute plus tard. Elle sursauta de surprise de voir Harry devant elle. Le brune cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et se mit à souffler bruyamment.

_**– Harry, par Merlin, ne fait plus jamais ça !**_

_** – Calme toi Hermione.** _Il sourit.**_ Je voulais juste venir te voir, je savais que je te retrouverai ici._**

Hermione lui rendit son sourire et finit son verre d'une traite.

_**– On peut aller faire un tour ?**_ Demanda Harry.

**_– Oui bien sur._ **Elle laissa quelques pièces sur la table et suivit Harry.

Arrivés dehors, les deux Gryffondors marchèrent sans but. Un silence s'était installé. Cela ne les gênaient pas, ils savaient tout deux que le silence est parfois synonyme de pleins de choses. Harry décida tout de même à parler.

**_– Tu vas mieux ?_**

**_ – Oui, ça peut aller..._**

**_ – Tu sais, si tu veux parler, je suis là._**

**_ – Je sais Harry, en ce moment je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis. Tu sais, ça me fait toujours mal de ne plus avoir de signe de vie de la part d'Anthony... _**

**_– Ne t'inquiète pas, il daignera sûrement se montrer avant la fin de l'année. _**

**_– Hm … Je ne veux pas avoir alimenté un espoir inutile._**

**_– Je t'avais dis qu'il n'était pas net, mais je suis sur que ça va s'arranger entre vous, il t'aimait bien. _**

**_– C'est fou comment le mot bien réduit considérablement le verbe aimer... _**

**_– Je ne voulais pas dire ça Hermione_ **Il prit Hermione dans ses bras et il la rassura. Il s'écarta au final d'elle et essuya les larmes qui avaient coulés silencieusement sur ses joues. Il fit un sourire et lui embrassa le front.

**_– Harry, je suis désolé je dois te laisser, je vais acheter un costume pour demain, il ne dois plus rester grand chose maintenant._ **Elle fit un sourire invisible.

_** – Ok, je te revois au Trois Balais alors ? **_

_**– Oui !**_ Elle lui fit la bise et s'en alla.

Harry regarda sa meilleure amie partir. Il se disait qu'elle ne méritait pas tout cela, elle avait été courageuse, forte et avait été toujours à l'écoute de tout le monde. Elle ne méritait certainement pas de souffrir, pas elle.

Hermione se dirigea seule vers une boutique de vêtement non loin de chez Mme Guipure, elle entra ne sachant pas exactement ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle savait juste que c'était un Bal où l'on ne devait absolument pas nous reconnaître et que le thème était rouge et noir, ses vêtement devraient donc être de ces couleurs. Elle aimait les bals, même si elle était pour l'instant seule. Mais elle ne cherchait pas avec grande conviction son déguisement. Elle vit une robe qui lui plut immédiatement. Elle alla l'essayer puis sortit de la cabine avec le vêtement entre ses mains et alla le payer.  
Elle sortit du magasin et se dirigea ensuite vers les Trois-Balais où Ginny l'attendait. Elle marchait doucement tenant son sac à la main, elle regardait en face d'elle et vit apparaître l'enseigne du pub. Elle marcha plus hâtivement et ouvrit la porte.

Blaise avait lui aussi acheté son costume sous l'avis de Drago, et il décidèrent de rejoindre Pansy aux Trois-Balais. La pluie commençait tout juste à tomber lorsqu'il passèrent les portes du Pub. L'atmosphère était conviviale, le fond sonore n'était que rires et discutions. Blaise jeta un oeil sur l'ensemble de la salle et son regard s'arrêta sur Pansy qui attendait au fond avec un verre de jus de citrouille en face d'elle. Les deux garçons commencèrent à marcher vers leur amie et, arrivés à destination, ils s'assirent et commanda deux Bièraubeurre. Pansy était dos à la foule d'élèves, Drago avait une vue sur toute la salle et Blaise était assis sur le côté, et à moins de se tordre, il ne voyait que les élèves à sa droite. Ils parlèrent un bon moment de tout et de rien, faisant passer le temps du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Le temps à l'extérieur était déplorable, la pluie s'abattait à grosse goutte sur le toit du pub et le vent s'engouffrait par chaque petits trous que laissait la porte. Mais à l'intérieur, tout n'était que chaleur. La bonne humeur régnait.

Drago regardait maintenant l'ensemble des élèves et s'arrêta sur Harry, qui était bien sur accompagné d'Hermione et de Ginny. Drago analysait chaque faits et gestes des trois adolescents et il pensait activement à comment faire pour reparler à Hermione. Soudain toutes réflexion s'arrêtèrent, il voyait un intrus dans le décor. Que faisait un Serdaigle en compagnie des trois Gryffondors ? Il regarda plus attentivement le nouveau venu, C'était Anthony. Il parlait à Hermione. Celle ci arborait un regard interloquée et se leva et suivit le Serdaigle à une table vide. Le jeune homme était dos à Drago et Hermione face à lui. Il put le voir se pencher un peu sur la table et dire quelque chose à Hermione. Celle-ci rougit instantanément. Elle resserra son écharpe autour de son cou et leva la tête vers le garçon. Elle lui sourit et fit un mouvement verticale de la tête. A ce moment là, le Serdaigle se leva d'un bond et alla vers la Gryffondor et il lui fit un baiser sur la joue. Elle se leva à son tour, encore plus rouge que les cheveux d'un Weasley et alla rejoindre ses amis un sourire collé au visage.

_**– Dites ..**_

_**– Mh ?**_ Répondirent en choeur Pansy et Blaise.

**_– Si on vous draguait lourdement pour ensuite vous ignorer pendant deux semaines et revenir pour un rendez-vous, vous réagiriez comment ?_**

Les deux Serpentard regardèrent Drago, surpris. Celui ci attendait une réponse qui arriva bien vite de la part de Pansy.

_**– Je lui foutrais une belle baffle, ça c'est sur. Mais si il est convainquant, peut-être que j'accepterai,**_ Blaise leva les yeux au ciel et répondit à son tour.

_**– C'est une bonne technique l'indifférence, le garçon drague, attrape la fille qu'il veut conquérir, la cajole et se rapproche d'elle pour ensuite l'ignorer une bonne semaine ou deux. La fille de son côté espère qu'il va revenir et n'attend qu''un signe de vie et bien sur lorsque celui ci revient elle l'accueil les bras grand ouvert. Les pièges s'est refermé.**_

**_– Pour qui as-tu dit ça ?,_** demanda Pansy d'une voix moqueuse.

**_– À qui veut bien l'entendre.,_ **répondit-il accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

_**– Non mais c'est pour préciser que si c'était pour moi ça n'avait pas besoin d'être dit parce que je connais très bien cette technique pour l'avoir utilisé Merlin sait combien de fois.,**_ fit-elle un sourire rêveur.

Pendant ce temps là, Drago regardait Hermione raconter avec un enthousiasme sans égal la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Effectivement avait bien réussit son coup. Hermione était vraiment idiote et naïve. Le brun savait se faire désirer pensa Drago.

Aussi, les trois amis continuèrent de boire leur biéraubeurre et rentra au château mouillés mais fin près pour le bal du lendemain.

* * *

Bonjour :) Bon déjà - Désolé pour le retard. Je n'avais pas accès à l'ordinateur donc pour publier ... Enfin bon.

A propos de ce chapitre, vous l'aurez remarqué, elle introduit un peu le bal qui se déroule dans le chapitre suivant. Par contre je n'ai pas encore avancé sur le chapitre 16 . Ca prendra un peu plus de temps pour venir :$ ...

Pour faire passer le temps, je pensais poster quelques OS que j'ai écris. Ce n'est pas vraiment sur mais je verrais.

Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Le prochain sera pour mercredi :)...

Merci,  
Deedi.


	15. Chapter 15 - Le Bal d'Halloween

_**(pour ce chapitre, je ne mettrais que ça « ,_,» pour signaler un changement de PDV, étant donné qu'il y en a pas mal :$. Désolé de changer tout le temps (!) )**_

CHAPITRE XV – LE BAL D'HALLOWEEN.

_**6h30**_

Des rayons de Soleil s'infiltraient dans la chambre préfectoral. Drago Malefoy s'était vu aujourd'hui réveillé en douceur par le Soleil taquin. Il s'étira de tout son corps et parvint à s'asseoir. Il regarda le réveil magique qui volait à l'aide de ses ailes au dessus de son lit. La petite machine sentant le regard de son propriétaire vissé sur lui, se tourna automatiquement et offrit donc la vue de ses aiguilles.  
6h30, il avait passé une mauvaise nuit. Les cernes violettes qui ornaient son visage -d'albâtre à l'habitude- en témoignaient. Il passa ses mains sur sa tête d'un geste las, essayant de remémorer la cause de cette fatigue. Pourtant, la seule chose dont il se souvenait était qu'il avait vécu un mauvais rêve. Il n'en savait pas plus. Il essaya de s'en rappeler mais finit par lâcher prise, l'esprit encore dans le vague. Il bâilla longuement, n'omettant pas de tirer ses bras du plus haut qu'il pouvait. Il finit par lâcher d'un coup tout ses membres qui finirent par heurter avec lourdeur le matelas. Il se leva définitivement et enfila un peignoir avant de se diriger vers la salle d'eau où il se prépara pour la journée.

Revêtant un costume bleu nuit et sobre, il commença à planifier grossièrement sa journée. Drago voulait aller rejoindre Blaise dans les heures qui allaient suivre et se préparer pour le Bal qui aurait lieu le soir même. Autant le dire de suite, il n'en avait aucune envie. Il voulait juste dormir et ne pas avoir à participer à un bal sans importance. Pourtant, il avait fournis des efforts pour le préparer. Ginny et lui eurent planifier tout l'évènement qui serait principalement centré sur les couleurs Rouges et Noires. Des musiciens allaient aussi passer sur scène. Il n'y avait pas de code vestimentaire particulier, juste comme cité plus haut, des vêtement Rouges et Noirs. Ils pouvaient aussi bien être classe et sobre qu'extravaguant et voyant. Aussi, chaque élèves avaient pour obligation d'arriver à se changer pour cacher son identité. Tout moyen était autorisé pourvu qu'ils ne puissent pas se faire reconnaître.

Drago alla vers son armoire qu'il ouvrit délicatement. Il observa chaque costume qu'il avait et trouva, au fin fond du meuble, un ensemble noire. Il le sortit pour mieux le voir. Sous ses yeux se présentait un costume de velours, l'intérieur était en soie grenat. «Parfait» songea-t-il. Drago lança un sort qui élimina les quelques plis qu'arborait la tenue et posa le tout sur son lit. Il sortit de sa chambre puis de l'appartement. Le blond commença à se balader dans le château légèrement transformé pour Halloween. Des bestioles bizarres se baladaient faisant l'émerveillement des premières années et le malheur de quelques filles. Finalement il pu rejoindre après 10 min Blaise qui l'attendait près du lac.

Hermione de son côté était réveillée depuis 6heures. Elle s'était lavée, coiffée puis s'était rendu à la Grande Salle afin d'aider Ginny et surtout les Elfes pour la préparation du Bal. La Grande Salle avait été fermée occasionnellement, les élèves étaient donc nourris directement dans leur salle commune, mais il subsistait tout de même des adolescents qui allaient directement vers les cuisines du château.

Hermione et Ginny essayaient de faire le plus de choses possible mais demandaient néanmoins de l'aide aux Elfes pour les décorations en hauteur ou dans des espaces infimes (en effet la Salle devait être parfaite dans tout les recoins.). La brune n'aimait pas particulièrement Halloween, l'atmosphère sombre et presque oppressante lui donnait la chaire de poule. Les citrouilles autrement qu'en jus de l'intéressaient pas du tout. Les chauves souris et les araignées, bien que mignonnes au goût d'Hermione, se trouvaient en cette date bien trop nombreuses. C'était en partie pour ça qu'elle s'était portée volontaire pour la préparation, ainsi au moment venu elle n'aurait pas de mauvaises surprises et de mauvaises rencontres avec tel ou tel créatures. Aussi elle gardait un œil sur chaque Elfe, elle savait comme ça tout ce qui était entreposé dans la pièce.

Mais bien sur, elle-même créa des petites farces à l'insu des autres préparateurs juste pour s'amuser. Et puis elle était surtout enthousiasmée grâce à l'invitation qu'elle avait reçu d'Anthony. En effet celui ci, la veille, lui avait demandé de venir au Bal avec lui. Sans savoir pourquoi elle avait de suite accepté, oubliant les deux semaines d'ignorance. La seule chose dont elle avait à l'instant en tête était la présence du jeune blond. Toute excitée, elle pria pour que son costume plaise à Anthony. C'est la tête dans les nuages qu'elle glissa par mégarde une araignée pour l'instant immobile dans un pot de vers luisant.

7H45

21h30

Drago après avoir paressé un bon nombre d'heures et de minutes avec Blaise, décida de se rendre au château pour se préparer. Arrivé à ses appartements, il partit directement vers sa chambre. Il enfila son costume de velours et l'accompagna d'une chemise rouge. La cravate bien serré à son cou (ce qui changeait donc de la manière dont il l'attachait à l'habitude), il entreprit de lancer le sort «Colovaria» à ses cheveux et à ses yeux pour qu'ils deviennent respectivement noirs charbon et rouge. Il se regarda dans le miroir. Même si les traits de son visage étaient toujours les mêmes, on avait du mal à le reconnaître sans les deux choses certifié Malefoy.. Fier du résultat final, il sortit de la pièce et s'en alla dans la salle commune il s'allongea nonchalamment dans le fauteuil.

Hermione ayant fini d'aider Ginny se rendit aux toilettes de Mimi. Elle voulait être seule pour se préparer et les toilettes assuraient cette envie. Elle se déshabilla et enfila une longue robe de crêpes plissée et noire. Celle ci était soutenue par deux fines bretelles, un long ruban de soie rouge sang soutenait sa poitrine et formait un petit noeud sur le devant d'où les deux bout finissaient par se cascader sur une vingtaine de centimètre. Trois autres rubans rouges étaient cousues sur le bas de la robe à intervalle de dix centimètre. La robe ne paraissait pas du tout en accord avec le thème. Elle était jolie et n'avait pas ce côté «halloween.». Aussi, prise d'une folie sans nom, elle ramassa son sac et prit un encrier vide. Elle le lança de toute ses forces contre un des miroirs des toilettes -réveillant par la même occasion Mimi qui brailla des insultes à son encontre. Hermione ramassa un des débris de glace et se le planta dans son poignet. Le sang coulait à flot dû à l'entaille profonde qu'elle venait de causer. Elle avait même mordu sa langue sous la douleur, mais ne risquant pas de perdre une minute de plus, elle laissa le liquide rougeâtre suinter sur sa robe d'un noir auparavant pure. Elle sentait sa main s'engourdir au fur et à mesure que les secondes défilaient. Après avoir tâché le tissus, elle empoigna sa baguette et prononça un sortilège le guérison «Vulnera Sanentur ». Après l'avoir dit trois fois, la blessure s'était complétement refermée et guérie.

Elle sourit légèrement et se traita intérieurement de folle. Hermione baissa les yeux sur sa robe et admira son travail. Des tâches de sang trônaient sur sa robe et s'éclairaient sous la lumière de la nuit naissante. Quelques tâches étaient encore fraîches, elle passa ses doigts sur celles-ci et tapota sur sa peau claire. Elle reprit un autre morceau de miroir et déchira à plusieurs endroit sa robe lui donnant maintenant un côté meurtrière. Ceci étant fait, elle s'empara de sa baguette et lança de nombreux sorts à ses cheveux -que Ginny lui avait jadis appris. Sa tignasse brune se lissa et s'étendit jusque sous ses fesses. Un autre sort fut lancé pour qu'elle devienne d'un blond cendré. Hermione fit une queue haute et s'attaqua ensuite à ses yeux devenus, après un coup de baguette, bleu translucide. Elle se maquilla sombrement faisant ressortir la couleur surnaturel de ses iris.

22H

Finalement la nouvelle blonde sortit après avoir réduit toute ses affaires.

,_,

Drago s'était absenté de sa salle cinq minutes avant l'ouverture des portes. Il se promenait dans les couloirs et observait les élèves qui s'y trouvaient déjà. Il n'en reconnut pas un. Tout visage lui semblait inconnu. Il sourit imperceptiblement. Le blond se dirigea, les 5 minutes écoulés, vers la Grande Salle. A peine eut—il arrivé que les portes s'ouvrirent.  
Lorsque Drago s'avança dans la salle il ne put garder pour lui son air surpris et satisfait. Tout ce qu'il avait planifié avec Ginny Weasley se déroulait sous ses yeux rouges. Bien qu'il n'eut pas mit la main à la pâte il semblait satisfait de son travail.

Les murs de la salle étaient devenus d'un marbre sombre. La lumière était tamisée et angoissante. Le sol était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de brume. Les élèves sentaient parfois des choses non identifié et non identifiable glisser sur leurs pieds. L'une des principales choses remarquables était sans aucun doute l'absence de deux des habituelles tables. Plus grandes et plus espacées, les deux tables restantes étaient habillées d'une longue nappe noire et donnaient des frissons sans raison valable.  
Aussi, pour le plus grand malheur des arachnophobes, des mygales plus ou moins grosses mais innocentes défilaient sur les nappes se prenant pattes quelques fois dans les toiles reliant les chandeliers d'argent aux tables. Le faux plafond représentait un ciel orageux sans pluie, les nuages étaient menaçant et des grondements se faisaient parfois entendre. Une musique lugubre sonnait comme une plainte longue et douloureuse. L'atmosphère en général était froide, lorsqu'un élève frôlait votre peau des frissons incontrôlable vous gagnaient.

Drago avait finalement décidé de venir seul, toute compagnie lui était inutile. Il serpentait donc entre les élèves et découvrait en même temps qu'eux la salle et ses surprises. Les portes étaient restés ouvertes pendant un bon nombre de minutes et lorsqu'enfin tous furent à priori entré, l'entré fut fermée dans un grand fracas faisant sursauter tout les élèves. Le professeur McGonagall se leva alors et se dirigea vers l'assemblé .

_« – Bonsoir, nous nous réunissons en cette soirée pour fêter Halloween. Les préfets, professeurs et moi-même tenions à vous féliciter pour votre investigation dans les costumes et pour avoir su camoufler vos identités, j'avoue moi même ne reconnaître aucun d'entre vous. Alors bon, j'espère que vous allez passer une très mauvaise soirée à avoir peur de tout. »_

Des applaudissements retentirent accompagnés de quelques rires nerveux. Beaucoup d élèves se mirent à table, d'autres restèrent sur la piste où une musique un peu plus festive s'éleva. Tout les élèves se mélangeaient et faisaient preuve de sociabilité. Ainsi à l'insu des concernés, on retrouvait des Poufsouffles et des Serpentard côte à côte, des Gryffondors s'intéressant de près à des Serpentards, des Poufsouffles faisant preuves d'extravagance face à des Serdaigles. Les professeurs trouvèrent dommage que cette entente ne dure qu'une soirée mais ils s'en contentèrent.

Drago, après avoir fait le tour de la salle, se rendit à une table où il s'assit. Ne connaissant personne, il se posa vers une zone où les places étaient encore vides. Il balaya la salle du regard en espérant trouver le costume qu'il avait tant peiné à dénicher pour Blaise. Finalement il l'avait repéré. À l'autre bout de la salle. Sur l'autre table.  
Il étouffa un cris de frustration et se concentra sur sa table. En face de lui était posé une assiette d'argent, le chemin de table se trouvait être une toile à l'aspect infect. Des petits vers grouillaient de ça et là. Lorsqu'on les regardaient trop longtemps, ils finissaient par se brûler d'eux même, faisant sursauter l'observateur. Pareil pour ceux qui ont le malheur de les toucher. Les gobelets autrefois d'or, étaient remplacés par des verres transparents où un petit espace à la base emprisonnait des araignées et autres insectes. Il fut assez repoussé par la décoration et découvrait d'autres détails plus ou moins répugnant au fur et à mesure que le temps défilaient.

Puis la directrice se releva et dans un mouvement de main, réussit à faire taire la foule. Ayant obtenu le silence, elle signala que ceux qui le voulaient pouvaient de suite se nourrir et avaient, pour se faire, besoin de s'asseoir devant une assiette et la nourriture apparaitrait.. La plupart des élèves restèrent à leurs places. Certains se levèrent de table pour ne pas que leurs assiettes se remplissent, d'autres arrivèrent et d'autres encore restaient danser. Drago vit débarquer une fille laide, un Troll, une nymphe et un couple comportant une jolie tueuse et un semblant de vampire, ceux embellit par la société mais n'ayant rien à voir aux vrais. Tous l'ignorait complétement. Drago se dit à ce moment qu'être entouré d'inconnu allait être super. Il déposa ses coudes sur la table et posa sa tête de manière très peu élégante sur ses mains. Personne ne savait qui il était donc peu importait si son comportement laissait à désirer. Son regard fut dirigé vers son assiette lorsqu'il remarqua que la nourriture venait la remplir. Et c'est dans un dégoût non caché qu'il vit un steak grouiller de vers. Il regarda dans le plat des autres et vit qu'eux avait des plats digne de ce nom, mais loin de s'en contenter, leur tête semblait aussi dégoûté. Alors Drago interrogea du regard la fille à sa droite, la laide .

_« – Mais pourquoi j'ai eu ça moi ?!, s'exclama la fille._  
_– Ca à l'air bon pourtant !, contredit Drago_  
_– Quoi ? Bon ? Tu te fous de moi ? C'est horrible de me servir ça, c'est de qui cette blague !_  
_– Attend ... »_

Et c'est là qu'il comprit. Chacun voyait un plat pourris alors qu'il était parfaitement mangeable. Il baissa son regard sur son assiette et une nausée pointa son nez lorsqu'il vit les vers manger la viande en décomposition. Il passa outre et prit sa fourchette. Celle ci s'ouvrit sur le poignet et une bouche se forma essayant tant bien que mal de mordre Drago. Il réussi néanmoins à lui fermer la gueule. Il attrapa son couteau qui manifesta moins de résistance puis découpa un morceau et en fermant les yeux et en oubliant le fâcheux spectacle, il conduisit la fourchette à sa bouche. Et la, miracle une douce saveur épicée lui chatouilla les papilles. Il ouvrit les yeux de surprise et les dirigea vers son assiette. Plus il mâchait, plus les vers disparaissaient. Il sourit et regarda la fille en face de lui, la tueuse. Celle ci ne semblait pas du tout dérangée, peut-être n'avait elle pas reçu le sort qui changeait le plat. Pourtant tous autour de lui avait une méfiance à en couper le souffle, personne n'osait regarder le spectacle horrible de décomposition qui s'activait dans leur plat. Il se força à mâcher tout en omettant le fait de voir les bestioles et il finit par voir son assiette comportant une belle part de viande très appétissante. Il sourit imperceptiblement et releva la tête pour, une nouvelle fois, observer les autres. Il croisa alors le regard bleu dragée de la fille qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

Du bout des lèvres, celle-ci prononça «félicitation» et pointa du doigt son plat puis regarda d'un air blasé les autres étudiant qui eux observaient avec envie les plats de leurs voisins.. Drago lui répondit par un clin d'oeil, mais au fond de lui, il n'avait pas envie de lui répondre, elle semblait différente et familière. Il resta donc méfiant. Le blond continua de manger et se leva pour se faufiler parmi la foule de danseur. Il dansa encore et encore, changeant a chaque fois de partenaires. Essoufflé comme jamais, il décida de prendre une pause. Il s'assit sur une chaise près de la piste et regarda avec délectation les corps se mouver. Plusieurs élèves avaient prit des costumes d'animaux ou de créatures étranges. Il pouvait ainsi voir des gros chats se balader. Et puis entre tous, il l'a vit. Cette fille qui l'avait intrigué. Elle n'était pas d'une beauté exquise, mais restait tout de même belle. Très belle. Ses long cheveux blond suivaient la courbe de son corps. Son cavalier qu'elle ne semblait pas vouloir quitter se collait à elle. On voyait grâce à leurs éclats de rire qu'ils passaient un bon moment. Il sourit, et se leva lui aussi pour prendre le bras d'une fille dont il ignorait l'identité. Ils dansèrent.

Hermione passait un moment merveilleux. Le garçon qu'elle attendait depuis des jours avait enfin pointé son nez. Elle avait les yeux qui brillaient à chaque fois qu'il s'emparait de sa main, à chaque fois qu'il lui vouait une petite attention. Elle était heureuse. A son bonheur se rajoutait la réussite du bal. Bien que n'étant pas Préfète, elle fut tout de même très fière de son travail. Elle souriait à chaque fois qu'un élève se faisait prendre dans un de leurs fameux pièges. Lorsqu'elle s'était mise à table seul un garçon avait trouvé le « contre-sort » - qui n'en était pas vraiment un-, Lorsqu'ils eurent finis de manger, ils se rendirent sur la piste et dansèrent. Chaque chanson qui passait n'était que bonheur. Elle appréciait du mieux qu'elle pouvait leur proximité. Lorsqu'une musique un peu moins rythmé s'éleva, ils se rapprochèrent timidement et Hermione enlaça le cou d'Anthony. Plus les notes défilaient, plus Anthony rapprochait leur deux corps. Ils finirent la musique collés, le coeur d'Hermione adoptant un rythme affolant. Elle essaye de s'éloigner mais Anthony lui prit le poignet et la regarda sans ciller. Lorsqu'il capta l'attention d'Hermione, il entreprit de la tirer entre tout les élèves et ils rejoignirent les grandes portes.

Les boissons aidant, Drago commençait à vaciller. La fatigue commençait à pointer son nez. Il dit au revoir à sa partenaire de dernière minute avec un sourire charmeur et s'éloigna de toute agitation de la Grande Salle. Il monta les escaliers du Hall, et trouvait quelque fois les vestiges des décorations installés dans le château. Il grimpa les étages puis arriva dans son couloir. Toute les torches étaient éteintes et une atmosphère froide y régnait. Les tableaux d'habitude bien bavard se taisaient. Il avança mais dans la pénombre, il entendit de faibles respirations. Il prit sa baguette et lança un sort qui lui permit de mieux se repérer dans le noir. Dépassant de quelques mètres l'entré de ses appartement, il trouva par terre une jeune fille. Recroquevillée sur elle même, ses genoux étaient contre son buste et ses bras accueillaient sa tête. Elle n'avait pas dû entendre Drago. Celui ci s'avança doucement et d'une voix claire et net -contrastant avec son état- il parla.  
_« – Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? »_

La fille ne répondit pas mais daigna tout de même relever sa tête. Drago eut un mouvement de recul. Son visage illuminé par la lumière bleue de la baguette laissait voir un gros hématome sur sa joue droite. Ses yeux étaient cernés et écarquillés. Elle devait être en état de choc. Drago se reprit tout de même et continua d'une voix froide.

_« – Ehm .. Viens, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie._  
_– Non., Drago vint s'accroupir près d'elle._  
_– Tu ne vas pas rester là, par terre. En plus tu es dans le couloir de mes appartements, on pourrait mettre la faute de ton état sur moi._  
_– Laisse moi._  
_– Suis moi. »_

Mais pour seule réponse, il reçu le virement de la tête de la jeune fille. Il soupira et se mit en face d'elle, il prit sa tête et la releva doucement. C'est la qu'il vit les yeux bleu qu'il avait remarqué dans la Grande Salle. Il ne savait pourquoi mais il se disait qu'après tout il n'aurait rien à perdre à la sauver. Alors, ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de la sorcière, il se leva, se pencha et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras. Celle ci tout d'abord surprise se laissa faire. Elle n'avait pas l'air apte à riposter. Alors Drago traversa en sens inverse le couloir et se posta devant la tapisserie permettant d'accéder à ses appartement et il prononça le mot de passe.

Il arriva donc dans le petit salon et déposa la jeune fille dans le fauteuil de cuir face à la cheminée. La brune regarda sans conviction les flammes dans l'âtre, quelques larmes roulant dans ses yeux sans jamais déborder. Drago arriva quelques minutes plus tard près d'elle et lui tendit un verre d'eau. Elle le prit, bu deux gorgées et le déposa sur la table basse.

«_ – Qui es tu ?, demanda finalement Drago, ne voyant aucun signe de vie de la part de la fille._  
_– Dis, pourquoi êtes vous tous comme ça ?, Le blond la regarda interloquée._  
_– Que veux-tu dire ?_  
_– Je demande pourquoi vous n'avez qu'une envie : celle de copuler., Drago retint un ricanement._  
_– Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?_  
_– Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Une simple relation ne vous convient-il pas ? Pourquoi vouloir toujours aller plus loin ?_  
_– Pas tous sont pareil._  
_– Oh que si, je croyais vraiment qu'il y en avait qui était différent, je me suis trompée._  
_– Qui es tu ?_  
_– Et toi, qui es tu ?_  
_– Il me semble que je t'ai conduit dans cet appartement en connaissant le code, tu devrais donc savoir qui je suis._  
_– Oui, Drago Malefoy. Mais qui es tu vraiment ?_  
_– Tu deviens folle ?_  
_– Non, le Drago Malefoy que je connais m'aurait laissé là-bas._  
_– Tu ne connais que ce que tu veux bien connaître._  
_– Tu n'as pas tord., Drago commençait à être agacé._  
_– Bref, qui t'a fait ça ?, dit-il en désignant l'hématome._  
_– Un con, un garçon. Un comme toi, comme vous tous._  
_– Tu deviens dépressive._  
_– Sans doute..._  
_– Raconte moi ce qui s'est passé, je pourrais t'aider à le punir._  
_– Tu vois que tu n'es pas Drago Malefoy..._  
_– Arrête de dire des conneries tu veux ? Maintenant raconte !_  
_– On sortait de la Grande Salle, j'étais contente. Il m'emmenait vers je ne sais où, tout ce qui m'importait était sa main entrelacé dans la mienne. Il courrait mais s'est arrêté brusquement. Il s'est retourné et me bloqua contre un mur... Il m'embrassa. Je ne l'ai pas repoussé, Merlin sait à quel point j'attendais ce moment. Mais ses mains se firent baladeuses.. Je ne voulais pas. Il insista tout de même et commença à être plus entreprenant. J'ai riposté comme j'ai pu en le poussant de toute mes forces., elle illustra ses dires en lançant ses bras frêles devant elle. Il me regarda intensément et me demanda ce que je foutais. Quel con. Il revint à la charge et me caressa. Je ne pu le supporter et le repoussa encore une fois. Il n'a sans doute pas aimé et m'a frappé. Il a murmuré des paroles aussi idiotes et connes que lui et s'en alla. Merlin, quel con._  
_– Quelle paroles ?_  
_– Aucune importance !_  
_– Quelle paroles ?, il avait répété ces mots ignorant à la perfection sa réponse. Il n'aimait pas se genre de garçon qui poussait un peu pour avoir ce qu'ils voulaient._  
_– Rien .._  
_– Quelle paroles ? Je te préviens je ne le répéterai pas une quatrième fois !_  
_– «Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi», mima-t-elle grotesquement. Et blablabla, tu sais comment vous êtes. Jamais content._  
_– Pourquoi le prends tu aussi légèrement ?!_  
_– Que veux tu que je fasse sombre idiot ? M'apitoyer sur mon sort ? Pleurer à qui veut bien m'entendre et me plaindre de ma misérable vie ? Non ça va, j'en ai assez de lâcher des larmes inutiles. Si il ose encore une fois poser ses sales mains sur mon corps il aura à faire avec ma baguette._  
_– C'est toi la sombre idiote ! Si il voulait vraiment aller plus loin, …_  
_– Si il le voulait vraiment, coupa-t-elle. Il l'aurait fait. Je ne prends en aucun cas la menace de ce gros con en compte._  
_– Oui, mais .._  
_– Je ne me laisserai pas abattre à cause d'un garçon, qui plus est, est Anthony Goldstein, elle dit son nom avec sarcasme. Ce faux blond ne mérite pas mon attention et j'ai bien était bête de penser qu'il était intelligent. Serdaigle ? Tu parles._  
_– Anthony Goldstein ? Il murmura son nom. Il releva la tête vers la blonde. Granger ?!, celle ci sous la surprise regarda Drago._  
_– Et bien oui, tu ne m'avais pas reconnue ? Quoique vu mon apparence... Mais vraiment Malefoy, tu penses qu'il y a combien de pauvre idiote comme moi qui puisse se faire avoir aussi bêtement par l'un de votre genre ?_  
_– De notre genre ?_  
_– Oui un garçon._  
_– Je croyais de mon genre en particulier .._  
_– Quoique tu n'es pas non plus super saint avec les filles._  
_– Je n'ai jamais forcé, ne me met pas dans ce tas Granger._  
_– Oui mais tu joues bien quand même._  
_– Elle le savent toutes que je ne suis pas le genre à avoir une longue relation, elles savent à quoi s'attendre en couchant avec moi. Mais ton Anthony doit vraiment vouloir de toi pour te menacer, tu devrais être sur tes gardes._  
_– Je le suis constamment.»_

Elle se leva, sortant de son état semi-conscient en même temps. Elle alla devant un petit miroir qui ornait le mur du salon. Elle mit fin à chaque incantation, retrouvant son ancienne apparence. Toute fois, ses cheveux furent beaucoup moins épais mais plus mêlés. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

_« – Maintenant je vais me doucher et laver de ma conscience par la même occasion de cette stupide et merdique soirée. Bonne Nuit Malefoy. »_

Le Malefoy en question ne put s'empêcher de la trouver belle et forte. Belle, en étant maquillée et en portant cette robe pourtant à l'aspect macabre. Forte, en parvenant à passer outre une relation qui était vouée à l'échec et où Hermione avait -il le savait- mis beaucoup d'espérance. Il s'en alla dans sa chambre et s'enferma, attendant que la nouvelle brune s'en aille.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'en se démaquillant, Hermione avait lâché prise. Un petit couple de larmes coulèrent en silence. Elle feignait ne pas avoir peur mais c'était tout le contraire. Elle avait bien vu une lueur folle dans le regard d'Anthony, elle en tremblait encore. Hermione ne voulait absolument pas connaître ce qu'il adviendrait de la vie à Poudlard après la petite altercation.

* * *

_Bonjour_  
_*Bonjour Ponctualité -'*_  
_En effet, je vous ais promis -en tout cas ceux qui ont la patience de suivre l'histoire ^^- de publier ce chapitre il y a maintenant une ou deux semaines, mais je n'avais pas accès à cet ordi donc à mes chapitres. Je n'ai pas pu évoluer sur l'histoire non plus -le chapitre 16 stagne ...-_  
_En espérant que ça vous plaise. :)_  
_O et puis, il est inutile de préciser que le chapitre suivant ne sera publié que très tardivement au vu de son évolution. x) … ,_

_concernant ce chapitre-ci : Autant préciser de suite, ne me prenez pas pour une folle. J'avoue qu'il y a des passages plutôt loufoques (genre les mutilations x)). Enfin, pour ma défense, ce n'est que l'atmosphère d'Halloween qui pousse Hermione à avoir un tel comportement. Je ne contrôle en aucun cas mes personnages. Je n'étais pas là lors de l'écriture :3 ... Bref... J'espère que cela vous aura plu :)_  
_Prochain chapitre jeudi prochain :)_  
_Sur ce ..._  
_Deedi._


	16. Chapter 16 - Goldstein et Malefoy

Bonjour  
Je n'arriverai jamais à tenir un bon rythme de publication ! Voici donc le chapitre 16, le 17 est en cour d'écriture ! J'espère pouvoir le finir avant la fin de la semaine et pouvoir le publier avant dimanche (je suis optimiste dis donc !)  
M'enfin, je ne vais pas m'attarder, surtout que la suite se trouve être un chapitre très court :$ . Manque d'inspiration quand tu nous tiens.

Au fait, je ne l'ai pas fait avant mais je remercie chaleureusement celles qui me lisent, qui m'ont rajouté en favoris ou qui me suivent et aussi celles qui laissent parfois des reviews, ça me fait très plaisir :) ! donc merci pour les 16 reviews, les 19 followers et les 7 favorites. Vous êtes peu nombreuses mais c'est déjà super comme ça ! J'espère que l'histoire ne vous ennuie pas et que vous tenez le fil des évènements :)

Bisous à toutes.

**_(Aufait, je n'avais pas vu la mise en page qui s'est un peu foirée. Je m'excuse, et j'arrange donc ça ! :$ )_**

* * *

CHAPITRE XVI – Goldstein et Malefoy.

Lundi 1 novembre – Poudlard.

Le lendemain matin, Drago se leva de bonne heure. Le soleil éclairait de ses fins rayons sa chambre. Écartant d'un coup de baguette les rideaux de son lit, il se laissa caresser par les lueurs blanchâtres. Il regarda par la fenêtre de sa chambre qui restait en tout temps dénué de tissu. Le parc qu'il voyait était balayé par un vent fort, les arbres jaunissant perdaient rapidement de leurs feuilles et le ciel d'un bleu intense se voyait camoufler de tout part par de gros nuages gris. Le temps accompagnait son humeur maussade et c'est ainsi qu'il se leva afin de se préparer pour la journée. Il devait être pas loin de 7h35 lorsqu'il sortit de la salle commune. Il dévala les escaliers du château silencieux et arriva bien vite à la Grande Salle où une dizaine d'élèves seulement s'affairaient à manger leur petit déjeuner. La longue table des Serpentard quant à elle restait désespérément vide à l'exception d'un jeune homme que Drago n'estimait pas digne d'être relevé. Il s'assit le plus loin possible du petit brun. A peine s'était-il posé que la table de bois auparavant lisse se remplit de denrées variées tout autour de lui. Il pris seulement un café, une pomme et quelques biscuits à la cannelle.

Il finit de manger assez rapidement et quelques hiboux entrèrent dans la Salle -pas autant qu'à l'habitude. Ils semaient un peu partout du courrier et s'en allèrent aussi vite après avoir pris une monnaie. Un petit volatile maigrichon vint atterrir près de Drago tenant dans son bec un exemplaire de la Gazette. Le blond le prit et mis les sept noises requises dans la petite sacoche que trimbalait l'oiseau et il lui donna un morceau de pain que l'animal s'empressa d'engloutir. Il partit sans demander son reste. Drago ouvrit le journal et commença à le lire consciencieusement en attendant ses deux amis. Arrivant vers les cinq dernières pages, la Grande Salle se remplit, amenant dans son flot d'élèves Blaise et Pansy. Elle riait de manière exagérée à une fille châtaine, lorsqu'elle fut assise elle s'empressa de chuchoter «qu'est ce qu'elle me saoule elle ! » en s'arrêtant brusquement de rire. Drago esquissa un sourire et Blaise leva les yeux au ciel. Les deux Vert et Argent commencèrent à manger n'évoquant Drago que quelques fois. Aussi après avoir lu la dernière ligne de la dernière page, il referma d'un geste net le journal et observa la Grande Salle, son regard s'attarda un peu sur la table des Serdaigle. Aussi il se fit rappeler à l'ordre lorsque Blaise lui dit qu'ils avaient -lui et Pansy- fini de manger.

D'un même mouvement, les trois élèves s'en allèrent vers leur cours de Potions. N'ayant plus besoin d'être à deux, tout les élèves restèrent à leurs places. Drago en compagnie de Blaise était assis au fond de la classe dans la rangé d'extrême gauche. Il voyait toute la classe. Les deux heures s'écoulèrent sans vraiment de problème, il était trop occupé avec sa potion pour jeter un coup d'oeil vers le côté des Gryffondor. Il ne vit donc pas la joue immaculée d'Hermione. Celle ci s'était lancé des sort de guérison le matin même. Aussi, les deux heures écoulées, Drago remplit la petite fiole d'échantillon d'un liquide mauve glycine, la couleur parfaite pour la potion, il alla déposer la fiole sur le bureau du professeur Livolette qui la regarda et émit un sourire prometteur.

Drago sortit des cachots accompagnés de Pansy, il déposa celle ci près de la Grande Salle et il partit vers son étage, c'est à dire le cinquième. En effet, ils n'avaient pas cour pour cette troisième heure, le professeur Taglia était absent de Poudlard, ou malade il ne savait pas trop. Il marchait, rasant les murs, montant les escaliers et traversait bon nombre de couloirs lorsque complétement déconnecté, il bouscula une personne. Toujours dans ses songes il ne lança même pas à un regard derrière lui et continua de marcher les yeux dans le vide.

« – Tu pourrais faire attention, Malefoy !, en entendant la remarque, Drago pivota sur lui même.  
– Plait-il ?  
– Regardes ton chemin la prochaine fois.  
– Comme tu le dis, Goldstein, c'est mon chemin. Alors que faisais-tu sur ma route ?  
– Espèce de con.  
– Et bien Goldstein, on ne peut pas garder sa langue ?  
– Non.  
– Comme c'est dommage ! Et bien 5 points en moins pour Serdaigle dans ce cas !  
– En quel honneur ?  
– Insultes diverses contre Préfets.  
– Tu te fous de moi ?  
– Tu cherches vraiment à faire perdre ta maudite maison Goldstein ? Moi qui vous croyais vraiment intelligent !  
– Malefoy, ne cherche pas l'embrouille !  
– Me menaces tu ?  
– O, loin de moi cette idée, je veux juste que tu saches à qui tu as à faire !  
– 10 points en moins pour Serdaigle, menaces inutiles.  
– Tu te caches derrière tes maudits points Malefoy, te rends tu compte que j'en ai rien à foutre ? »

Drago le prit par le col et le plaqua contre un des murs du couloir.

« – Goldstein, je n'aime pas vraiment tes manières, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse. Que ce soit entre notre petite altercation, ou entre les violences faites à une fille. Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre, ce n 'est pas toi qui commande ici, et tes petites manies avec Granger ou avec les autres filles, tu vas les arrêter aussi.  
– Tu viens prendre la défense des sang de bourbes maintenant ?  
– Que ce soit bien claire, ne te prends pas plus haut que tu ne l'es. Ton sang n'est pas non plus pur, souillé par ta mère ou ton père. Arrête de te croire tout permis, Goldstein.  
– Ne te mêle pas des affaires qui ne te regarde pas !  
– Tu crois vraiment que je vais écouter tes «conseils » ? C'est mal me connaître. Dis moi, qu'est ce que Granger t'a fait pour justifier ton geste ?  
– Quel geste ?  
– L'hématome, c'est Merlin qui l'a fait ?  
– Elle est juste fragile, que veux tu ?, Drago lui donna un gros coup de poing dans la mâchoire.  
– En espérant que tu sois aussi fragile qu'elle, en attendant aurais-tu l'amabilité de me répondre ?  
– Non.  
– Fais pas le malin sale Serdaigle. Si un autre fait de ce genre arrive à mes oreilles par un pur hasard bien entendu, je te jure que ce n'est pas quelques points que je t'enlèverai., il lâcha le blond qui peinait à parler ou à communiquer. Au fait, tout cela reste entre nous, bien entendu. »

Drago s'en alla, laissant derrière lui l'épave d'un élève bien trop «fragile». Plusieurs minutes de marches avaient été nécessaire pour remettre en place ses pensées. Il fut poussé par un geste protecteur envers Hermione. Il ne savait pas à quoi cela était dû. Mais Drago était assez intelligent pour faire la part des choses et ne pas se laisser convaincre que cet élan était naturel. Aussi, il pensait que ce qu'il venait de faire n'était qu'une simple mais efficace vengeance. Lorsqu'il avait vu la jeune fille la veille par terre dans un état ni vivant ni mort, il n'avait put contenir un sentiment de pitié. Drago n'était pas du genre à taper les filles, juste à les faire du mal moralement. Il ne niait pas aimer rendre la vie difficile à quiconque. Oui, il aimait énerver, provoquer, dire de quelconques insultes, il aimait que ses victimes souffres mentalement car pour lui c'était bien plus gratifiant que de leur faire mal physiquement. Bien que ses envies là s'étaient nettement atténuée, Drago restait un garçon dangereux.. Lors de l'altercation entre les deux blond, le Serpentard avait laissé réapparaître cette stupide idée de supériorité. Mais il avait eu besoin de ça pour qu'Anthony cesse de geindre des conneries, alors il s'était autorisé un moment d'égarement.

Il se promit de voir Hermione un jour, lui demander si Anthony était venu la voir. Il ne savait pas qu'il avait actionné une réaction en chaîne. Avait-il bien fait ? Il l'espérait. Il s'en alla vers sa Salle commune. Arrivé à l'intérieur, il lança sa cape d'un geste évasif sur un des petits poufs. Le blond marcha jusqu'au fauteuil bordant la cheminée allumée en ses temps froids. Il s'affala dans une position à en faire trembler sa mère. Ses paupières se firent peu à peu lourdes, et bercé par les quelques craquement provoqués par les bûches brûlés, il s'endormit. 30 minutes, 1 heures, 2 heures. Réveillé par les cris révoltant de son ventre, il ouvrit les yeux. S'étirant un peu il finit par distinguer sur la table basse un petit plateau contenant le plat du midi. Il sourit oubliant son absence à un cour et se pencha pour piocher un morceau de pain. C'est le dos courbaturé qu'il remercia silencieusement la personne qui eut déposé ça quelques minutes plus tôt.


	17. Chapter 17 - Règlement de Compte

Bonjour ! :)  
Voici donc le chapitre 17 - Réglement de compte.  
Y'aura un peu d'action, j'espère que la suite vous plaira :D  
Bonne lecture  
Deedi

* * *

CHAPITRE XVII – REGLEMENT DE COMPTE.  
_**  
Du côté de Drago. **_

_**7 novembre, 10:00**_

« – DRAGO MALFOY ! »

C'est dans ce doux éclat de voix accompagné d'un bruit sourd que Drago se réveilla. Il était tout juste 10 heures quand la furie prénommée Hermione Granger avait déboulé dans la chambre du blond. Drago poussa un grognement et se cacha sous sa couverture, croyant par ce simple geste faire disparaître la Gryffondor. Néanmoins celle-ci ne s'arrêta pas et passa le seuil de la porte encore plus rageuse. La pièce était inondée de lumière, par la fenêtre on voyait très clairement un ciel nuageux, mais tellement blanc que ça en devenait aveuglant. Elle jeta un simple coup d'oeil dans la chambre rangée de son homologue et vit un mobilier et un rangement tout autre que dans la sienne. Néanmoins elle n'oublia pas l'objectif premier de son intrusion.

« – Malfoy !  
– Qu'est ce que tu veux bon sang !  
– Ce que je veux ?! Que tu arrêtes d'aller voir ce connard et le menacer de je ne sais quelle façon !  
– Ah, Drago se calma un peu et soupira. Il est venu te voir ?  
– Oui il est venu me voir ! Il est insupportable maintenant !  
– Je ne t'ai jamais dit de te fourrer dans de pareilles histoires !  
– Et moi je ne t'ai jamais dit de te fourrer dans MES histoires. Mais merde Malfoy, ouvre ces courtines de malheur ! »

En effet pendant tout ce temps ils se parlaient avec le lit à baldaquin de Drago comme barrière. Le Serpentard sortit son bras pâle qui dépassa mollement du tissu, il tâtonna sa table de chevet à l'aveuglette et attrapa sa baguette. Il ramena rapidement son bras à l'intérieur et secoua le bâton. Les rideaux s'écartèrent d'un coup. Il lâcha par la même occasion un long râle en enfouissant sa tête sous ses draps. A première vu il semblait avoir été aveuglé par la lumière, le contraste devait être fort. Il suffoquait légèrement sous les tissus, alors il sortit sa tête et ferma les yeux le plus possible et les rouvrit le plus lentement qu'il le pouvait. Sa main encore chaude vint glisser sur son visage.

« – Malfoy t'as fini ton cinéma là?  
– Mon quoi ?  
– Tu me soules ! Vraiment., Hermione vint s'asseoir lourdement sur le lit du blond.  
– J'ai sali mes pauvres mains, il les mit devant les yeux de la Gryffondor, pour toi ! Il est ingrat en plus !  
– Ça, je l'avais remarqué !  
– Mais qu'est ce qu'il a dit pour que tu te permette de me déranger de si bon matin et que tu t'asseyes sur mon magnifique lit !  
– Oh oui, désolé., elle se leva subitement. Bon il est venu me voir ce matin, j'étais dans le parc. Il s'est assis à côté de moi mais je l'ai ignoré tu comprends. Mais là il me parle de toi. Bon, qu'est ce que tu lui a dit ? Je te demande juste ça !  
– Je lui ai demandé d'arrêter sous peine de représailles.  
– Pourquoi ?! C'est pire maintenant et ce sera sûrement pire plus tard...  
– Tu as peur, Granger ?  
– Non...  
– Tu as peur, Granger ?  
– Non !  
– Tu as peur, Granger ?  
– Oui, merde j'ai peur ! En fait non, mais c'est juste que je n'arrive pas à le cerner, je ne sais pas jusqu'où il peut aller, tu vois ? Enfin, il m'a giflé la dernière fois, il peut faire pire.  
– Il t'a dit quoi au fait ?  
– Et toi pourquoi es tu parti le voir, que lui as tu dit vraiment ?  
– Je ne le referai plus, vu comment tu réagis !  
– Pourquoi as tu fais ça, as tu perdu la tête ?!  
– Je ne veux juste pas retrouver un corps meurtris dans mon couloir. D'ailleurs je ne l'ai pas menacé, je lui ai juste demandé poliment si il pouvait te laisser tranquille au moins pour cette année tu comprends?  
– Mais de là à ce qu'il vienne me voir pour ça !  
– Écoutes, je ne sais pas pourquoi il est venu, ni qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit mais sache que je ne m'interposerai plus entre vous ! Maintenant dégage de ma chambre et laisse moi dormir.  
– Tu es un cas désespéré, Malfoy !  
– Merci. »

Hermione souffla d'exaspération mais s'en alla sans plus insister. Drago en voyant la porte se refermer lâcha un soupir. Qu'est ce qu'Anthony avait-il pu dire à Hermione pour la mettre dans cet état ? Toujours est-il que ne s'y préoccupant guère plus que cela, il ramena les couvertures sur lui et sombra une nouvelle fois dans un sommeil profond. Lorsque des rayons chaud vinrent caresser son dos, Drago se leva. N'ayant pas refermé les rideaux, il était vulnérable au temps extérieur et il semblerait que les nuages eurent laissé place à un petit soleil. Le blond se réveilla plus en douceur et regarda le réveil qui voletait vers son bureau, il y lu 12:31. Il s'étira et le réveil repartit vaquer à ses occupations. Drago alla se préparer et descendit dans le salon où il vit la cheminée s'allumer automatiquement. Il voulait parler à Hermione sur le problème «Anthony», il cria une fois un «Granger» mais seul l'écho lointain de sa voix lui répondit. Elle était sans doute dans la Grande Salle.

Il sortit par le portrait et entendit un léger sifflement causé par le serpent. Ne prenant pas la peine de le regarder s'endormir, Drago traça sa route. Il marchait en plein milieu du couloir et descendait en sautillant les escaliers. Il arriva bientôt près de la Grande Salle où il entendait le cliquetis des couverts et la rumeur des conversations. Il entra dans la Salle aux portes grandes ouvertes et sans adresser un regard à l'assemblé, il se dirigea instinctivement à la table des Serpentard. Il mangea une ou deux choses pour justifier sa descente et il laissa son regard planer sur la table des Gryffondor. Après deux minutes de recherches, il vit la tignasse brune d'Hermione. Elle parlait à Ginny et Harry. Puis tout doucement elle détourna la tête et croisa le regard de Drago. Celui ci, surprit se reprit bien vite et lui désigna les portes de la Grande Salle d'un mouvement de tête et il se leva pour sortir. Il attendit dans le couloir, un peu plus loin et vit bientôt la silhouette de la jeune femme sortir de la Salle. Il se décolla du mur et sortit sans l'attendre.

Drago avait ralentit la cadence pour qu'Hermione puisse le suivre. Il s'emmitoufla dans son écharpe vert et argent lorsque le froid mordant du vent de novembre s'était abattu sur sa personne. Le ciel était gris, les rayons qui l'avaient réveillé n'étaient plus. Les arbres se tordaient, les fleurs étaient fermées. Tout était plus sombre que d'habitude. Il avançait toujours et vint s'asseoir sur un banc près du lac. Il n'attendit que quelques minutes avant que la présence de son homologue se fasse sentir. Il ne tourna pas la tête, ne prononça pas de mots, il resta silencieux écoutant patiemment le bruit que provoquait les vaguelettes s'échouant sur les rives du lac. Puis, venant briser ce moment, Hermione éleva sa voix. Juste un murmure mais assez pour que ça se détache du son de la nature.

« – Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir ?  
– Anthony t'a dit quoi ?  
– Tu ne m'as pas fait venir ici pour me parler d'Anthony ?!  
– Et bien si. Granger, je te demande juste de me répondre et on en aura fini avec cette histoire !  
– C'est bien parce que tu y es mêlé que je te le dis ! Alors, il m'a demandé depuis quand je faisais appelle à des Serpentards pour me défendre, pas n'importe lequel, le _«Prince»_. Il m'a aussi dit que tu ne sera pas éternellement là. Mais Malfoy, je m'en contrefout de ce qu'il dit, de ce que tu fais aussi, mais arrête de te mêler à cette histoire, je suis la seule fautive je l'admet mais ça va je vais mieux et je n'ai plus besoin d'Anthony pour éloigner ma peine. D'ailleurs, Ron est venu ce matin me dire bonjour...  
– Je ne pense pas que ce soit qu'à cause de la belette. J'y ai bien réfléchis, ça serait vraiment stupide de ta part de te mettre dans un état comme ça pour si peu. Tu l'aimais certes, mais ça ne suffit pas a bouleverser à ce point la Gryffondor que tu es. Sachant aussi que tu t'appelles Granger., Hermione sourit.  
– Ce n'est pas parce que je m'appelle Hermione Granger que je dois être insensible, ce n'est pas non plus à cause de ma maison. Mais tu as raison il y a autre chose là dessous., Drago tourna sa tête vers elle, interloqué. Elle même ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait avoué. Si j'en crois les rumeurs, Malfoy, je sais ce qui s'est passé avec tes parents., les poings cachés par les gants de Drago se contractèrent.  
– Tu ne sais rien.  
– Sans doute, mais je pense savoir.  
– Ah bon ? Et dis moi donc ce que Miss-je-sais-tout pense ?  
– T'es parents sont morts.  
– En effet et donc ?  
– Malfoy, ne fais pas l'innocent, je sais que ça t'a touché plus que tu ne le montre. D'ailleurs personne ne le sais en réalité, c'est Ginny qui nous l'a informé...  
– Et ça vous a bien fait marrer je pari ?  
– Ne dis pas ça...  
– Je dis ce que je veux et ce que je pense être la vérité. J'imagine bien que Potter et Weasley sans doute toi aussi vous ne vous êtes pas retenu hein ? Moi le petit enfant gâté jusqu'à la moelle, sans famille maintenant !  
– Arrête Malfoy !  
– Pourquoi j'arrêterai, j'espère que ce détail de ma vie est resté entre vous. De tout de façon je ne pense pas que cela soit resté., il s'était levé du banc et esquissa un mouvement de départ.  
– Tu vas arrêter de dire des conneries là ?, Hermione s'empara de la manche du blond et le força à se rassoir.  
– Et bien éclaire moi, Granger.  
– Déjà, seul Harry et moi savons ce détail comme tu le dis. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'emballes. Je sais ce que tu ressens, ça fait mal mais ..  
– Tu ne sais rien …  
– Quoi ?  
– Tu ne sais rien, Granger ! Tu ne peux pas savoir. La vie est belle pour toi, tes parents t'envoient sans doute des lettres te demandant des nouvelles sur ta petite aventure à Poudlard. Moi je n'ai rien. J'ai passé mon été enfermé dans cette maudite chambre à regarder un plafond ensorcelé. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de se lever et de se sentir seul, horriblement seul dans cet immense manoir. Juste un Elfe pour t'accompagner. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de ne plus entendre la voix de ton père ni de ta mère. Je donnerai tout pour qu'ils soient encore là, qu'ils crient ou qu'ils pleurent, peu importe tant que je les entends. Tant qu'ils sont en vie. Je suis seul, Granger. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que ça fait.  
– T'as fini maintenant ?  
– Si j'ai fini ? J'aurai tellement aimé que ça soit fini, mais ça ne fait que commencer. Le calvaire débute tout juste mais toi tu es en dehors de ça, tu retrouvera bientôt ta maudite famille de moldu et ils te recouvriront de baiser et de bonheur. Etouffe toi dans ce bonheur là, Granger.  
– Mais TU VAS ARRÊTER OUI ?, Hermione s'était levé les larmes aux yeux, elle se tourna vers Drago pointant sur lui un doigt accusateur. Je n'y crois pas, QUI tu es pour émettre de tel supposition ?! Comment tu peux dire ça, alors que le seul lien que nous avons eu depuis déjà 8ans c'est un lien de haine et de rancoeur ?! Malefoy, arrête de croire que rien n'est pire que ta situation ! La mienne est sans doute moins inconfortable que la tienne, il n'empêche que je suis COMME toi, je ne reverrai plus jamais mes parents. Ils sont morts, Malefoy, tout comme les tiens. C'est ça qui me rends si triste depuis le début de l'année ! Tu as raison, Ron n'a fait qu'empirer la situation, toujours est-il que tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça.. Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire que je dois m'étouffer dans un bonheur inexistant, de me dire que je vais tous les retrouver pour les vacances d'hiver. Je suis seule comme toi, Malefoy !  
– Tu n'es pas seule. Tu as Potter et Weasley., essaya-t-il tout de même bousculé par la révélation.  
– Harry et la famille de Ron ? Et toi tu n'as pas Zabini et Parkinson ?! Nous savons tout deux qu'ils ne peuvent en rien nous aider. Nous savons tout deux que même si eux le voulaient nous leur autoriserions jamais d'entrer dans notre misérable vie parce que finalement il est préférable de ne pas avoir la pitié des autres et vivre avec notre fardeau.  
– Certes, mais Potter et dans le même cas que toi !, perdant peu à peu son assurance.  
– Oui et alors ? Je ne vois justement pas pourquoi je devrai lui demander de m'aider alors qu'il vient de sortir de 18 ans de calvaire. Tu es bien placé pour le savoir, Malefoy, tu fais parti de ceux qui lui ont bousillé son enfance !  
– Ça va, Granger. N'enfonce pas le couteau.  
– Oh, Malefoy ! Si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de l'enfoncer ce maudit couteau, je croyais que tu avais changé avec tout ce qui s'est passé, je pensais que tu étais plus vivable. Apparemment non., une larme coula sur sa joue et fut vite balayé par le vent.  
– Arrête Granger, tu ne peux pas nier qu'il y a eu un changement.  
– En effet, je ne peux pas le nier. Mais on ne change pas un humain. Il reste le même. A vie.  
– Tu n'apprends pas à connaître cet humain, tu ne peux toi non plus pas juger.  
– Tu ne donne pas envie de te connaître Malefoy, et tu n'es pas le mieux placé pour parler de conclusion hâtive ou de jugement.  
– Granger, arrête...  
– Tiens les rôles s'échangent ? C'est maintenant à moi d'arrêter ? Je n'aurai jamais dû te suivre. J'avais commencé à avoir un sentiment de sympathie à ton égard, il s'est vite estompé. Tu me dégoûtes. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a poussé à faire ça avec Anthony, mais je te prie de ne plus venir m'enfoncer dans mes problèmes. Anthony a d'ailleurs raison, tu es un irrécupérable petit mangemort.  
– Va te faire voir, Sang-de-Bourbe ! »

Et elle s'en alla. Il se retrouva seul, dans un vent qui ne voulait pas s'atténuer. Un colère grandissante, une peine et une tristesse bien trop présente. Drago avait l'étrange impression qu'il venait de laisser s'échapper une petite chance de sortir de cette spirale infernale. Hermione avait raison. Blaise et Pansy pouvait rester à ses côté tant qu'ils le voulaient, jamais ils ne comprendront vraiment. Pourtant le blond avait gardé espoir. Il avait aussi gardé espoir qu'il changerait. Finalement pas tant que ça, Hermione lui avait dit clairement qu'il ne changerait jamais. Mais depuis quand se fiait-il aux dires d'Hermione ? Il n'en savait rien. Tout lui échappait aujourd'hui. Son langage avait repris, son sang chaud allait revenir. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus, et son regard se perdit une nouvelle fois dans le lac, brouillé par le vent. Il resta là assis lorsque plus tard, une autre présence se fit sentir. Il ne tourna pas la tête, attendant que la personne manifeste sa présence. Elle enlaça le blond à la taille, celui ci écarta son bras et vint entourer la jeune fille. Les cheveux noires coupés au carré caractéristique de Pansy lui fit comprendre son identité.

« – Drago, rentres tu vas attraper froid …  
– Sans doute.  
– Allez viens... »

Et il la suivit, tel un pantin ne sachant pas vraiment le chemin à prendre, il se laissa guider, la présence de sa meilleure amie lui réchauffant un peu le coeur dont il doutait fortement l'existence. Il arriva à sa salle commune où Pansy le laissa. Il monta à sa chambre et s'endormit. Pour tout oublier.


	18. Chapter 18 - Première Neige

Bon et bien voilà le chapitre 18 :D

Au fait je répond à le review de "froufrou" :  
Froufrou : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que ma fiction est aimé :3, pour les fautes d'orthographes j'essaye de les minimiser au possible, donc désolé (sachant que je détestais le français avant, hein. XD), Merci encore et j'espère que la suite t'a plu :)

En espérant que le chapitre vous plaise :)

* * *

CHAPITRE XVIII – PREMIÈRE NEIGE.

_**Mardi 9**__** novembre **_

_**4:58 **_

Enfermé entre quatre murs, Drago était affalé sur une chaise. Sa chambre aussi chaude qu'elle pouvait l'être lors d'un matin d'automne n'était ni éclairé, ni réchauffé. Pourtant une atmosphère accueillante et douce s'offrait à lui. Son bureau était face à l'unique fenêtre que contenait la pièce. Sa tête posait lourdement sur sa main relevé et il observait d'un regard quasi vide l'extérieur. Les lourds nuages des jours précédents avaient relâché le soir même un torrent de neige : tout le domaine de Poudlard était ensevelit. Son regard était obstrué par la vitre qui portait les séquelles du nuit glaciale : ses bords étaient gelés. Drago s'était réveillé à quatre heure ce mardi là, il regardait sans cesse le parc et attendait avec une patience poussé à l'extrême les cinq coups qui présageraient l'ouverture du Hall. En effet, les grandes portes d'entrées s'ouvraient tout les matins, à la même heure qu'il fasse froid, qu'il grêle où qu'il y ait une tempête -l'enceinte du château étant protégé par tout ceci. Le paysage n'était pas encore éclairé par la lumière du soleil, celui-ci demeurait absent de si bonne heure et le ciel bien que caché par les nuages toujours si épais changeait lentement d'intensité. Drago s'était déjà préparé depuis un bon bout de temps, il ne s'était pas soucié de ne faire aucun bruit, et s'était de suite enfermé encore une fois dans sa chambre.

Au loin, cinq coup retentissaient. Il sortit aussitôt de son état léthargique, sa tête tomba ainsi de sa main et manqua de s'abattre sur son bureau en bois. Il se redressa violemment et fit tomber sa chaise, ne s'en souciant guère, il prit à la volée sa cape son écharpe et son bonnet qu'il enfila précipitamment. Il était pris d'une énergie soudaine qui contrastait fortement avec son attitude habituel. Il claqua la porte de sa chambre sans se rendre compte qu'il n'était que cinq heures du matin, et il partit à grand pas dans le salon, il traversa celui-ci tellement vite que le feu magique ne s'était allumé qu'une demi-seconde avant de s'éteindre sur le portrait qui se refermait avec fracas. Le blond dévala les escaliers, prit divers couloirs, s'engouffra dans un passage et arriva enfin dans le hall. A bout de souffle par une course qui n'était pas si utile , il s'avança jusqu'aux portes. Redressant légèrement son bonnet au couleur de serpentard, Drago passa le seuil de la porte. Il s'arrêta et observa ce qui s'offrait à lui. Le grand parc de Poudlard paraissait encore plus blanc que de sa fenêtre. Un sourire imperceptible venait clore sur son visage. L'aube paraissait à peine ; tout était encore baigné du sombre de la nuit*. Il descendit les escaliers et s'arrêta une nouvelle fois lorsqu'il fut à la dernière marche. Il avait toujours été émerveillé par le spectacle qu'offrait les premières neiges. Son entrain, bien que disparu, n'empêchait pas de laisser paraître un sentiment d'allégresse dans le corps du jeune homme. Il commença donc à marcher, enfonçant ses pas dans la neige et laissant derrière lui les traces de son passage. Il arriva bien vite devant le lac qui était recouvert d'une très fine couche de glace, assez fine pour ne pas résister au vent de novembre. Au loin, il pouvait voir la forêt interdite être blanche, la majorité de ses arbres gardant leur feuillage durant l'Automne.

Lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur le début de cette étendue d'arbre, il fut à nouveau hypnotisé. Il contourna le lac donc les rives gelées guettaient le faux pas du jeune blond. D'un pas assez lents, il se dirigea vers la lisière de la forêt. Il arriva bien vite et se retrouva face aux premiers arbres recouvert d'une couche de neige. Il inspira, prit sa baguette et s'enfonça dans la pénombre qu'offrait ces plantes. La dernière fois qu'il s'était rendu dans cette forêt, il faisait nuit et la visibilité était quasi nulle. Là, bien que l'aube pointait légèrement son nez, la visibilité était toujours aussi inexistante. Il prit sa baguette et lança un « lumos » qui ne l'aidait pas à voir au delà d'un mètre. A ses pieds flottait une légère brume et l'air était froide, pesante et dure. Il pu voir cependant les quelques repères qu'il s'était fait la dernière fois, ainsi ses pas le dirigèrent parmi les fougères et son escapade déboucha sur la même clairière qui l'avait autrefois apaisé.

Le ciel était un peu plus claire qu'auparavant mais toujours très sombre. Les arbres entourant la clairière formaient toujours une sorte de barrière, hermétique à tout parasites extérieur. L'herbe était recouverte d'une très fine couche de neige, celle ci semblait avoir épargné l'endroit durant sa tombé. Le petit étang entouré de roseaux était lui aussi dénué de glace. La fraîcheur de cet automne avait, semble-t-il, exempté cet endroit de la forêt interdite. Il éteignit sa baguette et s'assit sur un rocher. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté et bien que le lieu soit apaisant, les maux du jeune homme refirent surface. En effet, depuis leur altercation le dimanche même, Drago s'était totalement remis en question. Son regard se perdit dans l'herbe mouillé alors qu'il remuait ses idées noires. Tout les efforts qu'il avait fournis depuis maintenant deux mois étaient apparemment vain. Ce que son homologue lui avait dit l'avait touché, il en avait conscience. Pourquoi devrait-il continuer de faire des efforts alors que c'était inutile ? Il voulait devenir quelqu'un d'acceptable. Ni gentil, ni naïf. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas naïf au point de croire qu'il allait être métamorphosé en un être sensible, car quoiqu'il en dise, Drago était dur, sadique parfois, mauvais au fond.

Il pensa à tout cela un bon moment puis ses pensées dérivèrent sur ses parents et divers sujets. Trente minutes s'étaient ainsi écoulé avant qu'il ne commence à avoir un peu froid. Le ciel offrait toujours cette vue nuageuse. Drago se leva et s'engouffra encore une fois entre les arbres. Il s'étaient perdu une fois mais avait vite retrouvé son chemin et il sortit enfin de la forêt qu'on disait interdite. Il marcha jusqu'au lac et la neige commença à tomber. De petits flocons s'échouèrent sur son bonnet et sur les quelques mèches blondes dépassant de celui-ci. Il resserra sa cape autour de lui et accéléra le pas. Il arriva finalement au Hall et refit le chemin inverse. Un peu plus las qu'il y a une heure environ, le trajet se fit moins énergétique. Mais finalement le tableau de son dortoir se fit voir, et il dit le mot de passe rapidement pour pouvoir accéder à la salle commune. Il y entra et déposa sur le porte manteau tout ses habits d'hiver. Il alla s'asseoir nonchalamment sur les fauteuils bordant la cheminé et il soupira d'aise. Aussi, il ne vit pas la jeune fille brune qui le regardait, celle ci brisa cependant le silence et fit sursauter Drago.

« – Merlin .. Malefoy .. D'où tu sors ?!, il sursauta donc et répondit avec hâte.  
– Gr.. Granger ? T'es malade ? Depuis quand tu es là ?!  
– Depuis quand je suis assise près de cette fenêtre ?, elle pointa l'objet en question du doigt., Depuis 5heure. Ca fait presqu'une heure que monsieur la fouine s'est sentit obligé de réveiller tout le château un mardi matin en faisant un bruit infernale !  
– Mais..  
– Je croyais qu'il y avait eu quelques choses d'urgent, donc j'ai vite enfilé quelque chose et je suis sortit à la hâte et je ne vois que la cape du blond peroxydé s'échapper par le tableau. Alors moi je soupire d'agacement et je m'assois à la fenêtre pour essayer de calmer ma fureur. Et puis lorsque je lève un peu la tête, je suis calmée bien sur, mais qui vois-je dans le parc ? Malfoy bien sur ! Non mais vraiment ?! Qui a l'idée de se rendre au parc, alors qu'il a neigé comme pas possible, à cinq heure du mat' ? Faut pas nous prendre pour des imbéciles Malfoy ! Mais comme si que ça n'était pas suffisant, je vois sa silhouette se diriger vers la forêt interdite. Je réitère ma question : QUI a l'idée d'aller au parc enneigé, alors qu'il fait froid comme pas possible pour se rendre dans LA FORET INTERDITE ?! MAIS TU ES CINGLE MA PAROLE ?!  
– Mon blond est naturel ! Granger calme toi !  
– QUE JE ME CALME ? Ca fait une heure que j'attend que tu sortes de cette maudite forêt en espérant que je te retrouve amputé d'un bras, au mieux qu'un centaure ramène ton cadavre. C'est fou ça. Tu te rends compte à quel point tu peux être irresponsable ? Préfet en chef ? Non mais sérieusement... McGonagall déraille ….  
– C'est gentil ça ..  
– Malfoy, qui sait ce qui aurait pu arriver dans la forêt interdite ? J'étais prête à sortir pour aller dire à quelqu'un ou aller moi-même te chercher espèce de fou... Mais tu es un malade, en fait.

– Granger ?  
– Si c'était Harry ou Ron, j'aurai fait la même chose quoique je ne me serai pas tourné les pouces jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent ! Mais c'est bien le genre d'Harry d'entrer la dedans ! Lorsque nous y étions allé une fois, nous avions vu des centaure et un géant ! QUI voudrait aller dans un endroit où il y a des créatures de ce genre ?! Malefoy tu es vraiment ..  
– Tu vas te taire oui ?  
– Quoi ?!  
– J'ai compris que je n'étais pas parfait, ou si tu veux je te laisse encore cinq minutes pour me déblatérer toutes les atrocités que tu peux fournir, parce qu'admettons le, Granger, tout ce que tu m'as dit là est vraiment risible. Tu voulais voir mon cadavre hein ? Désolé de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur de tes espérances.  
– Je ne voulais pas dire ça ..  
– En bon fils de mangemorts que je suis, je vais aller m'endormir et en bonne sang-de-bourbe que tu es, tu vas arrêter de me faire chier. »

Drago s'était levé sous le coup de l'agacement, et lorsqu'il vit la gryffondor, il se radoucit aussitôt. Elle avait baissé la tête sous les paroles du blond. D'un geste qu'il ne put définir, il s'avança vers Hermione. Arrivé face à elle, il pu voir son corps trembler. Inconsciemment -oupas.- il écarta ses bras et encercla la brune. Celle-ci sursauta et esquissa un mouvement de recul mais Drago raffermit sa prise. Sa tête était posé sur la sienne et ses bras, tel un étau, emprisonnait Hermione. La jeune fille était surprise et troublée. Elle s'était sentit coupable de la réaction du jeune homme, elle l'avait de suite attaqué lorsqu'il était entré parce qu'elle s'était faite du soucis a propos de lui. Hermione posa imperceptiblement sa tête sur le torse de son homologue et celui ci sourit. Drago caressa de son pouce le dos d'Hermione. Il plissa lentement ses yeux et huma les cheveux qu'il avait tant attaquer par des moquerie, une douce odeur de grenade se fit sentir. La jeune fille avait prit la chemise du blond entre ses mains pour avoir un appuie et il sentait ses doigts à travers le tissu fin. Il reprit ses esprits et chuchota pour briser la bulle qui s'était peu à peu formée.

« – Je m'excuse ..  
– On ne s'excuse pas soi-même, Malfoy.  
– Pardon.

– C'était sous le coup de l'agacement, je n'aurai pas du ramener le sujet de mangemort/sang-de-bourbe.  
– Oui mais je ne suis pas innocente non plus, elle s'écarta du blond car ça devenait vraiment trop bizarre à son goût., je n'aurai pas du te sauter quasiment dessus dès ton entré. Quand on me réveille vite je suis toujours de mauvaise humeur.  
– Ouf .. J'ai pensé que tu mettrais toute la faute sur moi !, elle sourit et le frappa d'un coup de poing. »

Ils s'étaient définitivement séparés lorsqu'elle l'avait frappé et c'est dans une atmosphère emplie de gêne qu'ils reculèrent tout deux. Hermione prit sa baguette et lança un sort sur les cheveux de Drago pour qu'ils sèchent (ils étaient un peu mouillés à cause de la neige.). Drago la remercia d'un regard et contourna le fauteuil pour s'y asseoir. Hermione elle s'en alla vers sa chambre où elle prit ce dont elle avait besoin pour aller se préparer. Ils étaient chacun perdu dans leurs pensées, se posant des questions sur ce qui venait de se passer. Drago perdit son regard dans les flammes de la cheminée tandis qu'Hermine s'inondait d'eau. L'un sentait encore le corps fragile dans ses bras. L'autre essayait de tout oublier. A ce moment là, tout deux surent que plus rien ne serait pareil.

* * *

Bon alooors déjà je tiens à dédicacer ce chapitre à "Fairy-T" qui voulait un câlin : et bien tu l'as eu :D, je l'ai mis exprès pour toi ;) (d'ailleurs ça m'a aidé pour la suite x3)  
J'espère que ça vous a plu :)

* = Pavadita Tango String Quartet Victor Hugo Villena.

Bisous,  
Deedi.


	19. Chapter 19 - Serpentard

Saluut :)  
Bon déjà pour ceux qui suivent cette histoire et qui attendent patiemment une suite, je m'excuse profondément . J'étais pas du tout inspirée depuis la fin du 18è chapitre, et ça se ressentira ptet dans ce chapitre là parce que je me suis dite : Reprend toi il faut écrire un truc. Donc voilà -en plus une petite inspiration insignifiante est apparu -le jour de la rentrée ._.- Même si elle est nulle je l'ai pris, on va pas rechigner hein

Alors voilà le chapitre taaant attendu -oupas.-

Désolé encore :$

_**Précision pour le début du chapitre :**_ Pour moi, il y a des cours en communs avec chaque maison et d'autres non. Sachant que j'ai fait mon emplois du temps de chaque Maison pour avoir un semblant de cohésion dans ma tête il faut savoir que : Serpentard à deux cours en commun avec chaque maisons. Soit Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle ont respectivment Potions, DCFM. Histoire de la magie, Arithmancie. Sortilège et Soins au créatures magique. Donc pour les autres cours ils sont seuls, c'est à dire 8 en comptant Crabbe comme mort. Je sais que ça peut paraître peu pour une classe. Mais voilà c'est pour le bien de la fiction :) J'espère que c'était claire et que je ne vous ai pas embrouillé ^^. Au pire si vous avez une question → M.P. -si les reviews ne sont pas votre truc x)- :)

PS : ce chapitre est un peu bizarre, je l'admet. :$

* * *

**_CHAPITRE XIX – Serpentard et affaire sanguine._**

**_Jeudi 11 Novembre, 10h – Métamorphose_**

Drago patientait devant la salle de Métamorphose. Il parlait avec Pansy de choses et d'autres en attendant que Blaise se joigne à eux. Le métis était partit faire ils ne savaient quoi. Peu à peu Drago et Pansy furent rejoins par les six autres élèves de Serpentard. Ils étaient en effet que 8 à suivre le cour. Lorsque la classe fut au complet, Drago se retira de la conversation qui avait débuté entre Pansy, Blaise et lui et il regarda les élèves.

Daphné et Tracey les deux filles les plus féminines de leur année à Serpentard se tenaient le plus loin possible de la porte d'entrée de la salle tout en papotant sur des choses que Drago n'entendait pas. Elles étaient de grandes amies et Drago ne les avait jamais vu séparées. Daphné était très belle, elle avait de long cheveux bruns, un nez droit, un sourire séducteur, des yeux verts pénétrant et un visage fin. Elle était assez grande -elle le devait particulièrement à ses jambes interminables. Tracey elle était aussi belle -ou peut-être un peu moins. Mais loin d'être dans l'ombre de Daphné, elle était très appréciée pour son physique aussi. Elle avait des cheveux courts châtains, un visage un peu plus rond que celui de Daphné mais dans l'ensemble toujours fin. Ses pommettes étaient rosis naturellement et faisaient ressortir ses grands yeux chocolat. Son corps ressemblait assez à celui de Daphné.

À leur opposé, c'est à dire juste à côté de la porte se trouvait Théodore. Il avait sa besace débordante de livres à ses pieds et avait le manuel de métamorphose dans les mains. Il lisait sans doute le cour précédent ou peut-être le suivant. Drago s'amusa à penser qu'il était le «Granger» des Serpentard. Toujours premier dans leur classe, il faisait parti des 5 meilleurs de leur promotion. (Sachant qu'Hermione et 3 Serdaigle l'accompagnaient sur le podium.). Drago s'attarda sur la silhouette filiforme de son camarade de classe. Il était rare de le voir à la Grande Salle il préférait en effet aller directement dans les cuisines lorsqu'il avait faim c'est à dire pas souvent. On le voyait habituellement seul et occasionnellement il venait se mêler au reste de la maison. Aussi, Daphné et Tracey étaient ses grandes amies au plus grand étonnement de tous. Lorsqu'il n'était pas seul, le plus souvent il était accompagné des deux filles, parfois il parlait à Drago ou Blaise, mais c'était tout. Il s'entendait néanmoins avec l'ensemble des Serpentard. Sans compter … Grégory. Théodore venait de recevoir une boulette de papier. Il leva les yeux avec lassitude et foudroya l'auteur de cette bêtise enfantine.

Grégory donc était accompagné de Millicent. Depuis la mort de son compère, il s'était rabattu sur Millicent qui le réconforta. Drago savait que les deux étaient des cousins proches. Aussi ils avaient une complicité fraternelle. Grégory n'était plus à décrire, une allure de gorille imposant et un peu idiot sur les bords. Millicent s'en rapprochait pas mal pensa Drago avec un sourire. Elle était massive, imposante et laide. Rien de bien fabuleux si ce n'est que ses cheveux incroyablement beaux et qui contrastaient fortement -beaucoup trop- avec son physique. Elle avait un regard un peu vide et un rire rauque. Elle était étrange aussi. Mais Drago avait souvent eu l'occasion de lui parler et il se trouvait qu'elle était assez sympathique.

Alors que Drago se perdait dans la contemplation du duo, il vit le professeur de Métamorphose passer. Il le suivit du regard et le vit déverrouiller la porte d'un coup de baguette. Le professeur avait le teint émacié et des cernes très marquée. Il se demanda pourquoi l'homme n'était pas venu au dernier cour et pourquoi il semblait dans un état maladif. Il suivit le professeur, accompagné des autres Serpentard, dans la salle de classe. Celle ci était renfermée et l'odeur était forte, à croire que personne n'y avait mis les pieds depuis des lustres. Cependant d'un coup de baguette le professeur ouvrit les fenêtres et évacua l'air étouffée. Mr Taglia avait considérablement maigri depuis le début de l'année. Or, seulement 2 mois s'étaient écoulés. En septembre il était enveloppé et il avait maintenant une corpulence normal. Le regard de Drago survola la salle maintenant remplie et il accrocha au regard de Théodore. Celui ci semblait attendre que le blond le regarde. D'un geste de tête il désigna le professeur. Drago arqua un sourcil en signe d'interrogation et Théodore se retourna après avoir levé ses yeux au ciel. Le blond vit la main du jeune homme fuser dans l'air. Le professeur qui le remarqua lui donna la parole d'un mouvement de menton.

« – Pardonnez moi, Professeur, pour cette question qui peut vous paraître personnelle, mais je me demande quelque chose.  
– Que voulez vous Mr Nott ?  
– Pourquoi le Professeur McGonagall vous autorise-t-elle a enseigner alors que vous êtes un vampire ?

– Hein ? »

Un petit blanc s'installa dans la classe. Drago regarda, choqué, Théodore puis tourna les yeux vers le Professeur qui semblait tout aussi surpris de voir son secret dévoilé.

« – Comment le savez …  
– Ce n'est pas très difficile de le deviner., dit-il avec lassitude alors que oui, c'était difficile de le savoir.  
– Eh bien … Bon … euh ..  
– Vous pourriez nous donner un cour la dessus Professeur ?, proposa Daphné.  
– Certainement pas, ma matière n'est pas la...  
– Certes, mais se transformer en vampire c'est une sorte de métamorphose pas vrai ?, déclara Tracey.  
– Déjà, arrêtez de me couper la parole, c'est très énervant. Et puis oui c'est une métamorphose mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, de plus ce n'est pas dans le programme et voilà !  
– Si, Professeur, c'est dans le programme. De 4è année cependant. Mais nous ne l'avons pas vu, nous étions en retard. Et en tant que Professeur, vous devez rattraper tout retard. Qu'importe la matière.  
– Je ne pense pas que…  
– Allez !  
– Bon. Ça va être rapide dans ce cas !  
– Rapide mais complet !, contredit Théodore.  
– Oui bon ça va hein.  
– Si tu veux mon avis, chuchota Blaise à Drago, il ne sait pas se faire respecter.  
– Alors. Déjà, les vampires sont des êtres humains transformés. Comme un genre de loup garou, le vampire se métamorphose en une chose très différente de l'aspect humain. Nous n'avons donc ni cheveux, ni yeux -mis à part si l'on considère deux orbites recouverts de peau comme des yeux-, nous n'avons que quatre dents après la transformation qui nous permettent de mordre la victime – animale ou humaine – correctement sans avoir les autres dents inutiles en tant qu'obstacle. Notre peau est luisante, rien à voir avec ça., il désigna la peau de son avant bras., nous perdons que rarement le contrôle de nous même. Vous voulez voir une photo ?  
– Oui !, grogna Millicent.  
– Je dois bien avoir ça quelque part. »

Il fouilla dans ses affaires, puis souffla de déception, il parti vers la bibliothèque de la classe et sortit différents livres qu'il feuilleta rapidement, puis il en sortit le dernier où il fut à vu d'oeil, satisfait. Il tendit le livre à Grégory qui le regarda attentivement et qui le fit passer au reste de la classe. Pendant ce temps, le professeur reprit son discourt.

« – Les vampires ne se transforment pas selon leur désir, cependant les sens du vampire qui sommeil en nous -si je peux le dire ainsi- sentent la « nourriture », il mima des guillemets avec ses doigts., lorsque la nuit approche. Nous nous transformons chaque nuit. Et lorsque nous ne sommes pas assez nourris notre peau devient blanche à souhait.  
– Professeur, vous n'avez pas répondu à ma première question !  
– Qui était ..?  
– Pourquoi le Professeur McGonagall vous a-t-elle laissé exercer ?  
– Et bien nous ne sommes pas de vrai danger. De plus tout les soirs je vais dans la forêt interdite pour satisfaire ma faim, je ne m'attaque à aucun élève, en gros je suis clean.  
– Moui …  
– Ce cour, ainsi que mon identité restera bien sur secrète, je vous connais très proche vous tous alors vous garderez le secret n'est ce pas .?  
– Oui., répondirent-ils tous en choeur. »

Théodore regarda une dernière fois Drago en ayant l'air de dire : « tu as vu », et il se tourna afin de suivre le nouveau cour se rendant assez vite compte que celui sur les vampires n'avait pas vraiment duré. Drago pour sa part se prit d'intérêt pour le Professeur durant cette heure. Il imaginait l'homme en vampire, créature primaire, laide, étrange et surtout sanguinaire. Drago n'avait jamais particulièrement aimé les vampires. Les contes qu'il avait lu étant petit l'avaient un peu dégoûté des créatures que l'on faisait passé pour esthétique alors que pas du tout. Il se prit alors à penser à ses absences. Étaient-elles dû à son statut de vampire, sûrement. Et à mieux y réfléchir c'était forcément ça. Il avait souvent vu Mr Taglia dans les couloirs lors de ses rondes, mais jamais à heure précise. Parfois en début de soirée, parfois en fin de soirée. Enfin, à force de s'imaginer toutes scènes les plus farfelues les unes que les autres, une question traversa l'esprit du blond. Sa main se leva dans un geste lent et le Professeur stoppa son discours sur la métamorphose animale.

« – Oui, Mr Malefoy ?  
– les Nés-Moldus ont ils le même goût que les Sang purs ? »

Un blanc se réinstalla, beaucoup moins confortable que le premier du cour. Le teint de Mr Taglia devint encore plus livide, si c'était possible. Le statut du sang dans la communauté sorcière était devenu très vite taboue en l'espace de quelques mois, et le remettre à jour dans une question aussi futile fut-elle avait mis en place un lourd gêne. Pourtant, le professeur ne se démontât pas bien qu'il rosit légèrement. Il se dirigea vers son bureau et s'assit sur la chaise. Il avait l'air de bien réfléchir à ses mots et trouver une tournure agréable.

« – Monsieur Malfoy, on ne peut pas demander comme ça le goût d'une sorte de personne..., quelques personnes ricanèrent. Cependant, oui. J'ai eu l'occasion depuis ma courte existence de «goûter» à des humains. Avec leur consentement bien sûr. Bon, je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins. Mes goûts de vampire ont un penchant vers le sang moldu. Ou le sang des Nés-Moldus. Ne soyez pas effrayé par ce que je vais vous dire mais le sang des personnes dénués de Magie ou des personnes Nés-Moldu sont légèrement plus doux. Celui des Sang purs ont le goût métallique assez prononcés. Et à force de ressasser, rebrasser, mélanger les mêmes sortes de sang, le goût devient moins agréable. Mais oui il y a un mais, nous ne nous occupons pas du goût. Nous comblons seulement notre faim. Ce n'est pas subtil. Lorsque je suis dans mon enveloppe de vampire, je ne pense pas au goût que pourrait avoir ma «victime», je pense juste à manger. Instinct de survie je suppose. »

Le blanc perdurait. Les élèves vert et argent n'étaient pas effrayé. Plutôt fasciné. Ce que leurs parents leur avaient dit étant petits -ou en tout cas pour la plupart- étaient finalement partiellement vrai. Mais pas dans le bon sens. Il se trouvait que le sang moldu était plus «savoureux» que celui des sorciers. Ils étaient tous un peu bousculés cependant par cette révélation. Drago remercia le Professeur et celui ci ne prit pas en compte les yeux vides de ses élèves et continua son cour.  
La cloche sonna deux fois et les élèves après avoir fait leur sac repartirent laissant le Professeur de Métamorphose se lâcher contre sa chaise la tête dans les bras.

Drago lui se rendit au cour de Soin aux créatures magiques avec les Poufsouffles. C'est avec la tête emplie de questions qu'il passa sa journée. Le soir au détour d'un couloir, il ne prit pas en compte le Serdaigle au regard noir qui l'avait volontairement bousculé. Il se dirigea directement dans sa salle commune où il rencontra Hermione et Ginny. Le blond continua sa route jusqu'à sa chambre sans dire bonsoir aux filles. Celles ci ne prirent pas en compte le Serpentard qui venait de traverser la salle commune et continuèrent leur conversation comme si que rien n'était survenu entre temps. Pourtant, Hermione se surprit à se demander pourquoi le Vert et Argent avait l'air sur la Lune.

* * *

Bon, alors c'est pas fameux. Je l'admet. Je l'ai commencé Lundi et je le finis aujourd'hui et pourtant il est pas super. J'avais envie de parler du professeur Taglia et les vampires sont un sujets assez délicat avec moi. Comme vous l'aurez remarqué mes vampires ne sont pas des êtres humanoïdes au possible. Si vous voulez un support visuel, vous pouvez prendre comme exemple les vampires du film 'Priest' que je trouve beaucoup plus intéressant que les vampires « humains ». Bon, et puis en écrivant ce chapitre là, j'ai imaginé une possible suite. Donc j'espère que le prochain chapitre arrivera assez tôt. Le chapitre 19 sera donc un passerelle, il ouvrira sur une nouvelle action.

Alors, j'espère que malgré le fait qu'il n'y ait pas de Dramione, ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu. Merci d'avoir tout lu et de me suivre. - Malgré mon retard :X-


End file.
